Siempre te busque RL&NT
by aNgiE rOcAnLoVEr
Summary: Esta es la historia del gran amor entre Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin basado en los ultimos tres libros de Harry Potter. Lean y dejen sus reviews.
1. Reclutamiento

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no son de mi invención

* * *

Dicen que todo empezó con una gran explosión,

la oscuridad dio a luz, nació una constelación,

yo era polvo estelar, viajaba sin dirección,

buscaba algo que buscar en medio de esta gran confusión.

Después de mucho viajar por las entrañas de Dios

sentí ganas de parar, sentí ganas de ser dos,

fui un protozoario en el mar, fui un dinosaurio feroz,

fui un mono sin amaestrar que un día supo escuchar su Voz.

En muchos sueños soñé, en muchos cuerpos viví,

mil veces me enamoré, otras mil veces morí,

de pronto escucho tu voz, tu voz que se hace canción

y puedo ver que eres tú lo que buscaba mi corazón.

El tiempo pasó, todo transformó

y sin saber por qué siempre te busqué. (x2)

El día en que te conocí sentí una gran explosión,

en mil pedazos volé dentro de mi habitación.

Nos amaremos después, la vida nos matará,

seremos polvo otra vez, la tierra nos beberá,

muy lejos de este lugar tal vez te vuelva a encontrar,

nada será como es, tal vez seamos polvo estelar.

El tiempo pasó todo transformó

y sin saber por qué siempre te busqué. (x2)

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Reclutamiento**

Al regreso del señor tenebroso magos y brujas que si creyeron en su regreso comenzaron a unir fuerzas para la segunda guerra. Dumbledore pidió a Sirius que se quedara en casa de Lupin y que el personalmente iría por el. La presencia del director de Hogwarts les confirmo que se iba a formar de nuevo la Orden del Fenix. Sirius le ofreció su casa como cuartel general. Después de instalarse en la casa de Sirius se comenzó el reclutamiento de magos y brujas que formarían parte de la nueva orden del fénix.

Ya en el cuartel general, en el cual había pocos miembros, entre estos algunos que anteriormente formaban parte de esta, tenia una reunión.

– Arthur. ¿Has encontrado algunos aurores que podamos reclutar?- pregunto Dumbledore.

- Hay algunos muy capaces, creo que nos serviría Kingsley Shacklebolt, en realidad pienso que el si esta de nuestro lado - contesto Arthur.

- Y tu Ojoloco. ¿Has pensado en alguien?. Alguno de tus conocidos - pregunto ahora Dumbledore al mago que se encontraba al final de la mesa.

- Mmm… si, creo que si , es bastante capaz pero debo de decir que algo torpe, ella tiene toda mi confianza y además es muy buen auror - contesto Ojoloco.

- Pero dinos quien, no nos dejes así - continuo Dumbledore.

- Bueno es algo joven su nombre es Nymphadora Tonks y acaba de salir de la academia de aurores-.

Al escuchar este nombre, Sirius que estaba muy atento dio un leve brinco y cuando termino Ojoloco de hablar dijo – Disculpa Ojoloco, ¿puedes repetir ese nombre?-.

- Claro, dije Nymphadora Tonks – confirmo Ojoloco.

Sirius se quedo con la boca abierta. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron a la vez Lupin, Mundungus, Molly y Ojoloco.

Al ver Dumbledore que Sirius no reaccionaba dijo – Si no me equivoco y creo que aun puedo recordarlo bien Nymphadora Tonks era una excelente alumna en Hogwarts y también creo que es tu familiar ¿no Sirius? –.

En ese momento Sirius salio de su ensimismamiento – perdón Dumbledore ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo Black.

– Te acababa de preguntar si Nymphadora Tonks es tu familiar – contesto Dumbledore.

– Ah… si es mi familiar, supongo que si no estoy en un error es la hija de mi querida prima Andrómeda… - contesto Sirius anonadado.

– Bueno creo que si no tienen mas propuestas de magos o brujas para formar parte de la orden y si estamos de acuerdo en que los que hemos escogido son buenos y capaces me retiro; mañana voy a el ministerio a hablar con los seleccionados – al decir esto Dumbledore recorrió la mesa con la mirada. – A se me olvidaba, mañana habrá una reunión para presentar a los nuevos miembros y asignarles los horarios de sus guardias, nos vemos mañana – y dicho esto salio de la cocina.

- Bueno yo también me retiro – dijo Ojoloco y varios de los presentes siguieron su ejemplo y fueron saliendo poco a poco de la cocina hasta que al final solo quedaron en ella los miembros de la orden que se estaban quedando en la casa Lupin, Arthur, Molly y Sirius.

Al ver la cara de Sirius, Molly le pregunto - ¿Qué te pasa Sirius? –.

– Es que no se de que forma reaccionará Nymphadora cuando me vea mañana… ella es mi sobrina y de seguro aun cree que estoy en una celda en Azkaban… bueno aunque lo mas seguro es que no me recuerde… - contesto Sirius.

- No te preocupes Sirius, no creo que ella se sorprenda de verte aquí ya que no hubo mago que no se enterara de tu fuga – dijo Lupin a su amigo.

Hubo una pausa en la que Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas. – No te preocupes seguro que te va a creer – dijo Arthur.

– Eso espero… - comento Black.

- Bueno voy a llamarle a los niños para cenar – y dicho esto Molly salio de la cocina.

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno todos estaban muy felices, había llegado al cuartel general Hermione Granger.

Cuando Sirius entro a la cocina todos estaban platicando – ¡Hola Sirius! – Saludo la recién llegada con una gran sonrisa.

– Hola – saludo este con una leve sonrisa, sentandose al lado de su amigo Remus Lupin.

Después de terminar su desayuno Arthur se despidió de todos, tenía que ir a trabajar al ministerio, cuando todos terminaron de desayunar la señora Weasley los organizo para continuar su labor de limpieza profunda para hacer de la ancestral casa de los Black un lugar mas habitable.

Sirius que aun estaba un poco pensativo fue a darle de comer a Buckbeack, solía pasar bastante tiempo allí, esto le servía para pensar. Lupin subió con su amigo y lo encontró viendo hacia el exterior por una ventana y pregunto – ¿Aun sigues pensando en tu sobrina? –.

Sirius que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos se sobresalto un poco, pero al reconocer la voz como la de Lupin dijo – Si, no se como vaya a reaccionar cuando me vea –.

– No te preocupes, ella te creerá, además es hija de tu prima más querida… según mis recuerdos y lo que me contabas creo que ella confiaba en ti ¿o no es cierto? – dijo Lupin algo pensativo.

– Si éramos muy unidos… Tienes razón, no me voy a preocupar ni voy a pensar en eso -.

Mientras tanto en el ministerio de magia Arthur y Ojoloco se encargaban de que no fuera descubierto lo que se tramaba en la orden. Dumbledore entro en el cubículo pequeño de una joven bruja de rostro pálido en forma de corazón, ojos obscuros y centellantes y un cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros de un asombroso color miel; la cual buscaba muy apurada unos papeles en una gran montaña que había sobre su escritorio viejo de madera, al escuchar que se cerraba la puerta, la bruja se levanto dando un enorme brinco provocando que cayeran de la mesa algunos papeles, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, al ver a su visitante se quedo en shock, pero reacciono rápidamente y dijo – Discúlpeme profesor no lo vi entrar –.

Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su rostro comento. – No hay cuidado. ¿Cómo estas Nymphadora? - .

- Bien gracias, pero que mal educada soy tome asiento por favor. ¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita? – Dijo la joven algo pensativa.

– Ah, cierto – exclamo Dumbledore – El profesor Moody me comento que eres un excelente auror -.

- De verdad – dijo la joven sonrojándose – Bueno en realidad acabo de terminar la academia de aurores y pues voy empezando… -.

- También me comento que tu estas dispuesta a luchar contra Lord Voldemort, que nos crees a mi y a Harry ¿eso es verdad? – pregunto Dumbledore mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

– Si claro – afirmo la joven con seguridad.

- Perfecto – dijo Dumbledore – Entonces… te quiero proponer formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, una sociedad secreta que lucha contra Lord Voldemort ¿Qué me dices? - .

La joven no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar estaba bastante sorprendida, después de reflexionar durante unos segundos respondió – Claro que me gustaría -.

Dumbledore muy feliz dijo – Sabia que aceptarías, Arthur Weasley te esperará al salir del trabajo pero antes necesitas esto memorízalo y luego me lo entregas – y le dio un pequeño trozo de pergamino que leyó varias veces y después regreso a Dumbledore, al recibirlo, lo quemo en el aire y dijo, - Hoy se llevara a cabo una reunión en donde se te presentarán a los demás miembros de la orden y se te asignara tu primer tarea. Bueno nos vemos en la tarde me dio mucho gusto volver a verte -. Y dicho esto salio de pequeño cubículo.

Tonks se quedo un momento pensando ya que aun no podía creerlo, pero después tuvo que seguir en su trabajo.

A la hora de la salida se encontró con Arthur Weasley quien le sonrío y la saludo alegremente – Hola, soy Arthur Weasley y tú debes de ser Nymphadora Tonks - .

- Hola, si esa soy yo mucho gusto – contesto la joven muy feliz.

- Bueno pues vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Arthur inmediatamente los dos se encaminaron hacia el atrio del ministerio.


	2. Reencuentros y presentaciones

**Capitulo 2. Reencuentros y presentaciones**

Ya en el atrio, la joven dijo – Oye Arthur y ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? -.

– Nos vamos a aparecer – comento Arthur después de caminar un rato mas por el atrio, se detuvieron. Arthur toco el brazo de Tonks y ambos desaparecieron. Aparecieron en una parcela de hierba sin cortar que se ubicaba en una pequeña plaza, Arthur la guio a través de la crecida hierba y cruzaron la calle. Se detuvieron en la acera de enfrente, Arthur se volvió hacia ella y dijo – Ahora debes de recordar bien lo que había escrito en el pedazo de pergamino que te dio Dumbledore –.

Tonks que lo recordaba con claridad miro las fachadas de los edificios que tenía enfrente y dijo – lo recuerdo pero solo están el número once y el trece –.

- Muy bien piensa de nuevo en lo que estaba escrito pero ahora recordando la dirección completa, no solo el número -.

Al recordarlo de nuevo, frente a ella apareció una maltrecha puerta en medio de los edificios once y trece, de inmediato comenzaron a aparecer las paredes y ventanas del edificio, cuando ya había aparecido todo el edificio dijo Arthur – Vamos entremos rápido -.

Arthur subió las escaleras de piedra de la entrada de la casa seguido por Tonks, al estar frente a la puerta, saco su varita y dio un golpe con ella en la puerta; se oyeron unos ruidos metálicos y algo que sonaba como una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

– Adelante, pasa Tonks – dijo Arthur observando a la joven que estaba un poco sorprendida. Tonks entro en aquella casa que parecía abandonada y se quedo de pie a un lado de la puerta esperando a que entrara el señor Weasley, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él. El vestíbulo de aquella casa estaba un tanto obscuro.

- Por fin hemos llegado, sígueme por favor solo te pido que no hagas demasiado ruido, no queremos que se despierte nada – dijo el señor Weasley comenzando a caminar.

La joven siguió al señor Weasley por el silencioso vestíbulo, iba un poco distraída contemplando la casa, se libro de tropezar con un enorme paragüero que tenia la forma de una pierna de trol, llegaron a la puerta que estaba al final del vestíbulo, que conducía a la cocina del sótano, una estancia grande y tenebrosa con bastas paredes de piedra. En el interior había una mesa con muchas sillas alrededor de ella, en algunas de estas había varias personas sentadas, que a juzgar por las apariencias eran familiares del señor Weasley puesto que todos tenían el cabello del mismo color rojo brillante que el.

Una señora bajita y también pelirroja dijo – Arthur querido, llegan tarde y hemos tenido que comenzar a comer sin ustedes -.

- No importa, querida – contesto este.

– Ahh se me olvidaba, escuchen todos ella es Nymphadora Tonks, es un nuevo miembro de la orden… -.

En ese momento entraron riendo dos muchachas una pelirroja y una castaña. – Hola papá – dijo la muchacha pellirroja, las dos caminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron juntas.

- Bueno como les estaba diciendo, ella es Nymphadora Tonks y es una de los nuevos miembros de la orden – volvió a decir el señor Weasley. – Tonks, ella es mi esposa Molly – dijo este señalando a la señora pelirroja, ella le estrecho la mano y dijo – Mucho gusto -.

- Y estos son mis hijos Bill…- un joven de cabello largo y recogido en una coleta le estrecho la mano y sonriendo dijo – Hola, un placer -.

- Igualmente – dijo Tonks, - Y estos son Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y Hermione amiga de la familia – Tonks les estrecho la mano a todos.

La señora Weasley hizo que se sentaran y les sirvió de comer a cada uno. – Tonks es auror – dijo el señor Weasley a los demás, la, muchacha de cabello castaño dijo - ¿De verdad que no eres un poco joven para ser auror? -.

- Lo que pasa es que acabo de terminar la carrera – dijo Tonks.

- ¿Y es muy difícil? – pregunto uno de los gemelos Weasley.

- Pues un poco – dijo esta – estuve a punto de reprobar sigilo y rastreo, soy tremendamente torpe pero tuve un sobresaliente en ocultación y disfraces sin estudiar ni gota.

- Genial – pronunciaron los gemelos a la vez, - ¿Y cómo le hiciste para pasar sin estudiar? – Pregunto Ron Weasley.

- A lo que pasa es que soy metamorfomaga – dijo la joven.

- De verdad – dijo Ginny Weasley mirándola con los ojos como platos.

- Si – dijo la joven, cerró los ojos e hizo una expresión crispada como si estuviera recordando algo. Un segundo más tarde su cabello se había vuelto de un color azul intenso.

- Genial – volvieron a decir los gemelos al unisolo.

Tonks se puso a platicar con Ginny y Hermione. Un rato después entraron dos hombres a la cocina, uno con el cabello negro y largo, y otro con el cabello castaño claro veteado de gris, iban platicando animadamente uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que había invitados.

- Perdón por la tardanza Molly. Acabo de llegar, y me encontré a Sirius en el camino – dijo el hombre de cabello castaño.

- No hay problema Remus. Siéntense, ahorita les sirvo – dijo la señora Weasley.

– Arthur ya has llegado, ¿Cómo les fue con los nuevos? – dijo el mismo hombre de cabello castaño.

- Bien, al rato llegaran los demás, pero he traído a comer a… pero no los he presentado perdonen – dijo el señor Weasley.

– Ella es Nymphadora Tonks -, al escuchar su nombre Tonks que estaba platicando muy animadamente con Hermione y Ginny volteo.

- ¿Qué pasa Arthur escuche que decías mi nombre? – dijo la joven.

- Si te voy a presentar a los demás. El es Remus Lupin – dijo el señor Weasley señalando al hombre de cabello castaño que se había sentado al lado de él.

- Hola, mucho gusto – dijo Lupin sonriéndole a la joven, esta sintió algo muy extraño en el estomago cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. – Hola, igualmente – contesto ella.

– Remus también es miembro de la orden – dijo el señor Weasley – y este otro es Sirius Black – dijo Arthur señalando a el hombre de cabello negro que estaba sentado al lado de Lupin.

Al escuchar ese nombre por la mente de la joven pasaron muchos recuerdos en los que aparecía ese hombre que la observaba expectante, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento hace ya algún tiempo, recordó a su mamá hablando con él, a su madre y a su padre hablando de él, ella cuando era pequeña abrazándolo y llamándolo tío, a su madre llorando con un periódico en la mano y gritando "es mentira", anuncios en todos lados con su rostro. Sintio como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y dijo - ¿Sirius Black?...tú…¿Eres Sirius Black? –.

El hombre de cabello negro asintió moviendo la cabeza, la joven se levanto de su silla. Todos la miraban. Camino hacia Sirius se paro frente a él y dijo – Mi madre ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa…nunca creyó que tu hubieras hecho eso, por lo que te culparon…se preocupo cuando te escapaste ¿Por qué no le enviaste una nota? - .

Sirius la miro a los ojos, se levanto y dijo – Perdón yo no quería… - pero la joven no dejo que terminara de hablar, ya que se había lanzado hacia él para darle un abrazo.

- Hacerla sufrir – término de decir Sirius.

– Te extrañe mucho, tío – dijo la joven muy bajito para que solo Sirius la escuchara – Cuando mi madre lo sepa se va a poner muy feliz – dijo la joven soltando a Sirius.

- Bueno a comer, Sirius – dijo la señora Weasley. Tonks regreso a sentarse a su lugar junto a Ginny y Hermione.


	3. La Orden del Fénix

**Capitulo 3. La orden del fénix**

- ¿De verdad puedes cambiar tu aspecto cómo y cuando quieras? – le pregunto Ginny a Tonks mirándola expectante.

- Claro mira – contesto Tonks, adopto la misma expresión que había puesto cuando cambio de color de cabello, y comenzó a cambiar la forma de su nariz la hinchaba, la volvía del tamaño de un pequeño champiñón, etc.

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y Hermione la veían con interés y con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa que les causaba ver como Tonks cambiaba tantas veces su nariz de forma.

Cuando acabaron cenar, todos ayudaron a la señora Weasley a recoger la mesa ya que dentro de poco tiempo llegarían los demás miembros de la orden a su reunión de aquel día. Al terminar hizo que Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George subieran a seguir con la limpieza de la casa, cuando estos subieron Sirius le comenzó a contar toda la verdad a Tonks que escuchaba con mucho interés, al terminar le dijo – Veo que ya sabes controlar bien tus habilidades –.

La joven se sonrojo y dijo – Si ya las se controlar…bueno la mayoría de las veces – tuvo que añadir ya que Lupin que se encontraba platicando con Arthur, volteo hacia ellos cuando el otro se fue, su esposa lo había llamado.

Cuando Lupin volteo Tonks había vuelto a sentir algo extraño en el estomago, y su cabello cambio del color azul que tenia a un rojo obscuro, inmediatamente volvió a hacer una expresión como de alguien que trata de recordar algo y su cabello volvió a cambiar de color esta vez a el hermoso color miel que anteriormente había usado.

- Ja, ja, ja, sí que lo controlas – se burló Sirius riendo sonoramente, al calmarse dijo – Creo que ya te presentaron también a Remus – dijo señalando a su amigo que estaba sentado frente a ellos. - Sabes, él es uno de mis mejores amigos – añadió este.

- Si, pero no sabía que era tan amigo tuyo – dijo la joven.

Sirius le sonrió y dijo – Claro que es mi amigo, de hecho lo es desde que íbamos en Hogwarts - .

Lupin que se había limitado a solo verlos añadió – Creo que tienes mucha suerte de tener a Sirius como tío Nymphadora, es una gran persona - .

- Sí, soy muy afortunada – dijo la joven.

Entonces comenzaron a llegar los miembros de la orden, cuando todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

- Como todos sabemos esta es una de nuestras primeras reuniones oficiales de la orden del fénix, poco a poco se han ido uniendo nuevos miembros y hoy tenemos a dos nuevos. Antes que nada voy a presentarles a los nuevos, tal vez algunos o la mayoría ya se conozcan pero es necesario hacer la presentación oficial de los nuevos integrantes. Démosle la bienvenida a Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt que hoy es su primer día formando parte de esta nuestra orden del fénix.

La mayoría de los magos y brujas que estaban allí le sonrieron y saludaron con la mano. – Estos son sus compañeros – puntualizo Dumbledore – Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall y Mundungus Fletcher.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron Tonks y Kingsley.

– Bueno, continuemos ahora ya que todos nos conocemos, comencemos a armar los horarios de las guardias -.

Al terminar la reunión, la mayoría de los presentes se retiraron, Tonks se encontraba platicando con Kingsley, el señor Weasley platicaba con Bill y Lupin, y Sirius platicaba con Ojoloco.

- ¿Cómo reacciono ella cuando te vio? – Le pregunto Ojoloco a Sirius.

- Bien mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo este.

– Lo sabía, he platicado con ella y sospechaba que creía que eras inocente – dijo Ojoloco – Bueno, ya me tengo que retirar – añadió Ojoloco alzando la voz para que los demás lo escucharan.

- No gustas quedarte a cenar – dijo la señora Weasley.

- No puedo Molly, gracias de todos modos – dijo Ojoloco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Yo también me retiro – dijo Kingsley.

– Tú tampoco te quedaras a cenar – dijo la señora Weasley.

- No gracias – contesto este.

- ¿Tu querida si te vas a quedaras a cenar? – pregunto la señora Weasley dirigiéndose a Tonks cuando Ojoloco y Kingsley ya habían salido de la cocina.

– Bueno – dijo la joven sonriente.

- Perfecto, en un rato estará lista la cena – dijo la señora Weasley.

- Voy a darle de cenar a Buckbeack – dijo Sirius y salió también de la cocina.

Bill se puso a platicar con Tonks, mientras Arthur y Lupin ayudaban a la señora Weasley a acomodar la mesa.

– Tonks querida, podrías ir a avisarles a los niños y a Sirius que la cena esta lista, están en las habitaciones de arriba – dijo la señora Weasley.

- Si, claro – contesto la joven y se levanto tan rápido de la mesa que tiro un vaso que estaba sobre esta, lo levanto rápidamente sonrojándose un poco y salió como un rayo de la cocina para que nadie lo notara, cruzo en silencio el vestíbulo y casi se volvía a tropezar con el enorme paragüero, subió las escaleras de puntillas. Como no sabía en qué habitación se encontraban los chicos y menos donde se encontraba Sirius pegaba la oreja en cada puerta, cuando escucho platicar a Hermione, Ron y Ginny toco la puerta.

- Pasen – dijo la voz de Ron y Tonks abrió la puerta y entro en aquella habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella.

– Su madre dice que la cena ya esta lista – dijo la joven sonriendo y contemplando la habitación en donde estaban.

- ¿Todos ustedes se quedan aquí? – dijo la joven contemplándolos con interés.

– No solo Ron – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Tonks.

- En la habitación de al lado – dijo Ginny.

- Bueno bajen a cenar – dijo la joven abriendo la puerta. - Pero antes me podrían decir en donde están sus hermanos.

Detrás de ella se escucho un gran estallido y los gemelos Weasley aparecieron de la nada, se volteo hacia ellos y dijo – Dice su madre que bajen a cenar. ¿Saben donde esta Sirius? dijo que iba a darle de comer a Buckbeack -.

- Ah, está en la habitación del fondo – dijo Ginny sonriente, dio un pequeño brinco ya que los gemelos habían vuelto a desaparecer con un fuerte estallido, todos salieron al pasillo. Ron, Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y Tonks hacia la puerta del fondo.

gieron hacia las escaleras y Tonks hacia la puerta del fondo.


	4. Guardias

**Capitulo 4. Guardias**

Cuando Tonks iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió y salió de ella Lupin quien choco con ella. Tonks cayó hacia atrás al tropezar con su propio pie.

– Perdón Nymphadora, no te vi – dijo Lupin sonrojándose y adelantándose a ayudarla a levantarse. La miro a los ojos y sintió que su estomago daba una voltereta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que cuando Arthur se la había presentado, al mirarla a los ojos también había sentido lo mismo. Los dos se sonrojaron unos segundos mientras sostenían la mirada el uno al otro, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Sirius que salió por la puerta que había detrás de Lupin, este alcanzo a ver como se miraban su sobrina y su amigo.

- Que esperan, vámonos a cenar, muévanse – dijo Sirius.

– ¿Qué? ah… sí, claro – dijo Lupin y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras seguido por Tonks y Sirius.

- Oye, Remus – dijo Tonks.

- ¿Si? – dijo Lupin.

– Te puedo pedir un favor – dijo la joven mientras caminaba al lado de Sirius que la escuchaba muy interesado, se preguntaba que le pediría su sobrina a su amigo.

- Claro – contesto Lupin.

– Podrías llamarme Tonks es que no me gusta que me llamen Nymphadora – dijo la joven.

– Esta bien – dijo Lupin volviendo a sonrojarse.

Bajaron la escalera y llegaron al vestíbulo, caminaron sin hacer ruido hasta que ¡PATAPUM!, la joven bruja había tropezado con el enorme paragüero. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y dijo - ¡Lo siento!, ese paragüero hace rato… - pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un espantoso y ensordecedor grito que salía de detrás de unas cortinas de terciopelo en donde había un retrato de tamaño natural de una anciana que gritaba como si la torturaran - ¡Cerdos! ¡Canallas! productos de la inmundicia fuera de la casa de mis padres… -.

Tonks seguía disculpándose y tratando de levantar el enorme paragüero, mientras Sirius y Lupin trataban de cerrar las cortinas del retrato, al escuchar todo ese escándalo salieron de la cocina el señor y la señora Weasley a ayudarlos. Hasta que con mucho esfuerzo cerraron las cortinas.

Cuando las cerraron por fin todos se dirigieron a la cocina a cenar, Tonks seguía algo apenada por su torpeza.

- No te preocupes, hemos tratado de quitar el cuadro de mi madre pero creemos le que hizo un hechizo de presencia permanente – dijo Sirius a la joven tratando de consolarla.

Al día siguiente Tonks se levanto temprano tenía que ir a su trabajo al ministerio, se miro en el espejo y sintió que era tiempo de cambiar la forma y el color de su cabello, cerró los ojos. Un segundo después su cabello había cambiado, ahora lo llevaba corto, de punta y de un color violeta intenso, aun pensaba en lo que le había pasado el día anterior, cuando su madre la llamo para que bajara a desayunar.

Bajo las escaleras pensando cómo les iba a decir a sus padres que formaba parte de la orden del fénix y que en esta estaba su tío Sirius… Al llegar a la cocina su madre estaba le estaba sirviendo a su padre de desayunar, la joven saludo y se apresuro a sentarse a la mesa.

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en el trabajo Dora? – Pregunto su madre.

- Bien, como siempre – contesto la joven.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?, hija – pregunto su padre. Ella vio como sus padres intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

- ¿Se los digo de una vez?, aun así algún día se tendrán enteraran – pensó Tonks, - ya que esperas dilo – dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza

La joven comenzó a contarles a sus padres como Dumbledore había aparecido en su cubículo, que era la orden del fénix, que ayer asistió a su primera reunión como miembro oficial; entonces sus padres intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

- Tu sabes que respetamos tus decisiones hija – dijo su padre.

- Confiamos y sabemos que puedes cuidarte tu sola – completo su madre.

- Así que ten mucho cuidado – dijo su padre.

– Gracias a los dos por apoyarme – dijo Tonks corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

Al regresar a su lugar se dio cuenta de que le había faltado decir lo de Sirius.

- Madre – dijo la joven.

- ¿Qué pasa Dora? – contesto su madre.

– Se que esta noticia te hará muy feliz – dijo la joven.

- En la orden esta una persona muy importante para ti.

– Ah sí, ¿Quién? – dijo su madre.

- Es familia tuya – comento Tonks.

- ¿De quién hablas?, Dora - volvió a decir Andrómeda a su hija.

- De Sirius, Sirius Black – dijo Tonks mirando fijamente su tazón de hojuelas de avena.

- ¿Mi querido primo Sirius Black? – comento su madre mirando a la joven un tanto incrédula.

– Si, el mismo – dijo la joven, y le conto a su madre lo que este le había dicho.

- Vaya, yo sabía que era inocente – dijo Andrómeda - ¿Hoy vas a ir a la orden?, Dora.

- Si, después de cumplir todas mis obligaciones – contesto la joven – Por cierto, se me está haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo. Termino rápidamente su desayuno, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Dora – dijo su madre – Saludas a Sirius de mi parte.

Al terminar su trabajo fue a cumplir las obligaciones que tenía como miembro de la orden del fénix, le había tocado vigilar los alrededores de la casa de los tíos de Harry. Ojoloco le había prestado su capa invisible para aquella ocasión, estuvo vigilando hasta que llego a relevarla Dedalus Diggle, le dio la capa y desapareció.

Dio un golpe con su varita a la puerta del cuartel general, se abrió, la joven entro cerrando tras ella la puerta, fue a la cocina pero para sorpresa suya no había nadie allí, subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido y camino hacia la habitación de Buckbeack y allí encontró a Sirius, dando de cenar al hipogrifo.

- Por fin te encuentro, ¿Y los demás? – dijo Tonks a su tío.

- Están limpiando una de las habitaciones – dijo este.

- Mi madre te manda saludos – dijo la joven mirando la reacción de Sirius.

– Gracias, dile que yo también le mando muchos saludos – dijo Sirius a Tonks con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Vamos, anda a limpiar – y salió de la habitación seguido por Tonks.

Ambos ayudaron a los demás con la limpieza, Tonks que ya se llevaba muy bien con Ginny y Hermione les enseñaba algunos trucos de limpieza. Cuando terminaron bajaron a la cocina a cenar, Tonks ayudo a la señora Weasley con una parte de la cena ya que de repente su torpeza no ayudaba de mucho, mientras comían la joven complacía a Ginny y Hermione con las peticiones de narices que estas hacían, hasta discutían para que hiciera su nariz favorita. En ese instante entro Lupin a la cocina se le veía bastante pálido y un tanto cansado, este se sentó al lado de su amigo Sirius.

- ¿Cómo te fue Remus? – Dijo la señora Weasley sirviéndole en un plato, - No muy bien – dijo este – las personas como yo no tienen muchas oportunidades de encontrar empleo.

- No te preocupes Lunatico, Dumbledore dijo que te ayudaría a encontrar empleo con alguno de sus conocidos – dijo Sirius a su amigo.

- Si, se que lo hará. Pero quería buscar por mi propia cuenta, no depender de nadie, valerme por mi mismo, aunque fuera por una vez… - comento Lupin mirando el plato que tenia frente a él, con una expresión un tanto triste. Tonks que estaba sentada frente a Sirius escucho la plática, volteo a ver a Lupin y sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verlo tan triste.


	5. Confesiones

**Capitulo 5. Confesiones **

Ya en su casa Tonks pensaba en lo que había visto y escuchado, y en su cabeza solo daba vueltas una pregunta ¿A qué se refería Remus con eso de que personas como el no tenían muchas oportunidades de encontrar empleo?

- Mmmm… será mejor que le pregunte a Sirius – pensó Tonks – el debe saber por qué Remus dijo eso ya que él es su amigo

Dos días después Tonks se dirigió al cuartel general ya que aquel día habría una nueva reunión.

- Hola Molly – dijo la joven al entrar en la cocina sabiendo de antemano que la señora Weasley se encontraba allí.

– Hola querida, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Por qué ya no has venido a cenar? – dijo la señora Weasley mirando a la joven expectante.

– Bien, gracias. Perdona es que no he tenido bastante trabajo en el ministerio, apenas me da tiempo de cumplir con mis guardias, pero te prometo que cuando pueda vendré a cenar – contesto Tonks algo apenada.

– Esta bien – dijo Molly a la joven.

– Creo que aún queda tiempo para que empiece la reunión, ahorita regreso, voy a ver a Sirius – dijo la joven a Molly y salió de la cocina.

Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando se abrió la puerta de la calle y por ella entro Lupin.

- Hola Remus – dijo la joven sonriente al recién llegado mientras este cerraba las múltiples cerraduras de la puerta mediante magia. El volteo y la vio allí frente a las escaleras sonriéndole y volvió a sentir que algo en su estomago daba una voltereta y dijo – Hola Nym… - se dio cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer y lo corrigió a tiempo, - Perdón, Tonks. ¿Cómo estás? -.

- Bien, gracias ¿Y tú? – Dijo la joven.

- Bien, igual que siempre. Pensamos que habías desaparecido, ya que hace días que no te vemos – dijo Lupin mirándola a los ojos.

- Hay no exageres Remus, si solo han sido dos días – comento Tonks aun sonriente.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Lupin sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

– Aun así gracias por preocuparte – dijo la joven que no podía dejar de sonreír. - Gusto en verte de nuevo, voy a ver a Sirius, nos vemos al rato en la reunión -. Tonks subió las escaleras de puntillas dejando solo a Remus.

- ¿Por qué siento eso cada que la veo? – se pregunto a si mismo Lupin – Sera que… no, en que estoy pensando… es muy joven para mí, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo y a parte de todo es sobrina de mi amigo – dijo una voz en su mente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

- Hola Sirius – dijo la joven alegre cuando encontró a su tío saliendo de la habitación del hipogrifo.

– Tonks, por fin te apareces, pensé que habías desaparecido – dijo Sirius a la joven.

– Contigo ya son dos personas que me dicen lo mismo, solo fueron dos días no una eternidad – comento la joven.

- Ah sí, ¿Quién mas te dijo que habías desaparecido? – pregunto Sirius mirándola un tanto interesado.

– Tu amigo, Remus – contesto la joven.

- ¿Lunático te ha dicho eso? – dijo Sirius sonriente, la joven asintió moviendo la cabeza un tanto confusa.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te has quedado callado? – dijo la joven a Sirius.

– Es que es extraño que Lunático… olvídalo es una tontería, pero hablare con el eso te lo aseguro – comento Sirius.

– Bueno, como quieras – dijo la joven. - Oye quería preguntarte algo Sirius. – Esta bien, dilo, te escucho – dijo este.

- Bueno, de hecho es sobre el – dijo Tonks.

- ¿Sobre Quien? – pregunto Sirius.

– Sobre Remus – comento Tonks algo incomoda, - ¿Por qué dijo que personas como el no tienen muchas oportunidades de encontrar empleo? -.

- Tal vez no me corresponde a mi contestarte esa pregunta, no creo que sea correcto que yo… pero de todos modos supongo que hoy te ibas a enterar, sabes creo que tu eres la única que no sabe nada de su condición, creo que hasta Kingsley lo sabe – comento Sirius.

– Pero dime, que es lo que yo no sé de Remus – dijo la joven mostrándose impaciente.

Sirius la observo en silencio por un momento, le daba risa verla tan impaciente y llena de curiosidad y trataba de imaginarse la forma en la que reaccionaria – Lo que pasa es que Remus es un… el es un… licántropo – dijo este mirando a la joven con muchísimo interés.

- Oh, vaya – dijo Tonks – Creo que si tu no me lo hubieras dicho no me habría dado cuenta, casi no se le nota.

Sirius la miro perplejo y dijo – Me sorprendes… eres una de las pocas personas que al saber del pequeño problema peludo de Lunático, siguen así como si nada.

- Ja, ja, ja como creías que reaccionaria, creíste que iba a salir corriendo o algo por el estilo – comento Tonks.

– Debo de admitir que si creí eso – le dijo Sirius.

– Pues estabas en un gran error, Sirius. Bueno vámonos que ya falta menos para la reunión – dijo la joven comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, riéndose de su tío.

Antes de que comenzara a bajar por ellas Sirius apuro el paso y se planto frente a ella – ¡Te he descubierto! – dijo este mirando a Tonks y dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

– No se dé que hablas, explícate – pidió esta.

- A ti te gusta mi amigo Lunático – comento Sirius con tanta seguridad que a Tonks se le puso la piel de gallina.

- E-estas e-en u-un e-error – tartamudeo la joven. – Lo sabía, te acabas de descubrir tu sola – agrego Sirius carcajeándose.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero piensa lo que quieras! ¡No me importa! – dijo la joven furiosa pero roja como un tomate.

- Era de sospecharse, aun así ya lo sabía, la forma en que lo miras, creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta, pues déjame decirte que estabas en un gran error – dijo Sirius riéndose aun más fuerte.

Tonks aun roja y enojada aparto a Sirius de enfrente de ella y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, cuando iba a la mitad de estas, Sirius la jalo de la túnica para impedir que siguiera bajando y dijo – No te enojes Nymphadora.

– No me llames Nymphadora – dijo Tonks que echaba chispas. – Perdón Tonks, no le diré a nadie si tú no quieres, es mas piensa que yo no sé nada – dijo Sirius sonriente.

- Para que lo sepas, a mi no me gusta tu amigo – comento Tonks lanzandole a Sirius una mirada asesina.

– Baja la voz, que despertaras a mi madre – advirtió Sirius con un tono de voz un tanto bajo. – Ya no te enojes conmigo, era una pequeña broma – y le dedico a la joven una sonrisita inocente en forma de disculpa.

- Esta bien – dijo Tonks ya más calmada – Pero vamos que pronto llegaran los demás.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, al entrar en ella se dieron cuenta de que muy pocos miembros de la orden habían llegado, entre ellos se encontraba Ojoloco Moody pero lo que le llamo la atención a Tonks fue que este estaba elaborando una poción en un viejo caldero.

- ¡Hola Ojoloco! – dijo muy feliz la joven a este.

– Hola, ¿Qué hay Tonks? – dijo Alastor.

– Bastante trabajo en el ministerio – comento la joven sonriente - ¿Qué no deberías de disfrutar de tu jubilación en lugar de hacer pociones? -.

- Si, pero esto es un favor especial ya que es para un amigo – comento Ojoloco – Aunque tú podrías hacerlo ya que eres bastante buena, de hecho me extraña que aun no me hallas dicho que poción es esta.

- Ah, es que no me lo habías preguntado, pero si quieres que te diga que poción es esa… - dijo la joven, se acerco a la mesa y comenzó a examinar la poción que hacia Ojoloco. – Esto es muy fácil – comento Tonks – Es una poción matalobos -. Al decir esto Tonks, Sirius y Lupin intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

– Muy bien, que rápido acertaste – dijo Ojoloco a la joven.

– Bueno Remus, creo que también podrías pedirle a Tonks que te prepare tu poción - dijo este, pero ahora dirigiéndose a Lupin, - Es muy buena preparando pociones.

Sirius miro a Tonks y luego a Lupin que miraba a la joven un tanto incrédulo, y supo que su amigo también se había sorprendido por la reacción que esta había tenido al enterarse de su pequeño problema peludo, Lupin se había quedado como petrificado y no podía hablar. Rápidamente Ojoloco guardo la poción en una botella de vidrio que le dio a Lupin, limpio el caldero y lo guardo en un mueble que tenía cerca, por que comenzaban a llegar los demás integrantes de la orden.


	6. Platicas

**Capitulo 6. Platicas **

- ¡Tonks, has venido! – dijo Ginny al entrar a la cocina junto con Hermione y Ron a la hora de la cena.

- Hola Ginny, Hermione, Ron ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo la joven sonriéndoles.

– Bien, pero ¿Por qué ya no habías venido?, te queríamos mostrar que hemos aprendido los trucos de limpieza que nos enseñaste – dijo Hermione a Tonks.

- Perdonen, es que he tenido bastante trabajo en el ministerio – dijo la joven – Pero hare todo lo posible por venir esta semana, lo prometo.

- Ya te tomaste tu poción Lunático, recuerda que ya se acerca la luna llena – dijo Sirius a Lupin.

– No tienes que recordármelo, yo sé bien lo que tengo que hacer – dijo este a Sirius con un hilo de voz, saco de la bolsa de su desgastada túnica la botella de vidrio que le dio Ojoloco, pidió a la señora Weasley un vaso, vertió una cantidad considerable de su contenido en este y comenzó a beberlo poco a poco.

La señora Weasley comenzó a servir la cena con la ayuda de Tonks y Bill. Tonks tiro un plato suelo, pero Bill que estaba cerca lo reparo rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Lupin no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que había tenido Tonks al enterarse de su condición, aun estaba muy sorprendido, por lo que a partir de ello no dejaba de mirarla a hurtadillas por pequeños lapsos de tiempo.

Sirius que estaba sentado al lado de Lupin y enfrente de Tonks a la hora de la cena se había dado cuenta de que su amigo observaba a su sobrina de vez en cuando.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde me tengo que retirar – dijo Ojoloco al terminar la cena – Estuvo delicioso Molly, gracias- .

– Muchas gracias Alastor, que te vaya bien – contesto la señora Weasley.

Ojoloco se despidió de todos y antes de salir dijo a Lupin – Suerte mañana y toma tu poción, cuando yo no pueda elaborarla ya sabes a quien le puedes pedir que te la prepare – miro a Tonks y luego volvió a decir – No creo que te diga que no - y dicho esto salió de la cocina.

Las palabras que le dedico Ojoloco no lo ayudaron mucho ya que hicieron que se sumergiera en sus pensamientos hasta que…

- Profesor Lupin, ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo Hermione mirándolo atentamente.

- ¿Eh?, si, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lupin a Hermione.

– Es que no me contesto lo que le pregunte – dijo la chica.

– Oh, perdón, no te escuche – se disculpo Lupin, que miro a su alrededor y se percato que también Ginny y Tonks lo miraban con interés, y que Sirius a su lado lo miraba intentando reprimir una carcajada.

- Bueno es que le acaba de preguntar si le gustan las brujas de Macbeth – comento Hermione.

- Si claro, a quien no le gustan es un grupo estupendo – dijo Lupin sonriente.

- ¿Y a ti Sirius te gustan las brujas de Macbeth? – pregunto Ginny a este.

– Si, pero no tanto como a Tonks – dijo Sirius riendo fuertemente – Creo que no he conocido a alguien a quien le gusten tanto como a ella -.

- ¿Eso es cierto Tonks? - pregunto Hermione a la joven con interés.

– Yo no dudaría que fuera verdad si lo dice alguien de su familia debe de ser cieto – dijo Lupin.

- ¿De su familia? – pregunto dubitativa Ginny. – Si, Tonks es sobrina de Sirius, ¿No se los había dicho ella ya? – comento Lupin.

- ¡Oh!, vaya, no aun no – dijo Hermione mirando primero a Lupin, luego a Sirius y por último a Tonks.

– Perdón, creo que olvide decírselos – se disculpo Tonks – Y sí, me gusta mucho la música y mi grupo favorito son las brujas de Macbeth.

- El mío también – exclamo Ginny sonriente. - Tengo un poster en mi cuarto -.

– Yo ya había leído sobre el grupo, pero no lo había escuchado hasta el baile de navidad del año pasado en Hogwarts y en verdad es un grupo muy bueno – comento Hermione.

– ¿Entonces eran ciertos los rumores de que estuvieron en el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos? – añadió Tonks sorprendida y a la vez algo decepcionada, Hermione y Ginny asintieron moviendo la cabeza. – Cuando mis compañeros del ministerio me dieron la noticia de que Dumbledore contrataría al grupo para el baile de navidad desee tanto volver a ser estudiante de Hogwarts -.

- Niños ya es muy tarde, ya es hora de dormir – dijo la señora Weasley.

– ¡Hay, aun no mamá, por favor! – exclamo Ginny ofendida.

– Lo lamento cariño, mira qué hora es – dijo Molly a su hija.

– Bueno, nos vemos mañana Sirius, Tonks, Profesor Lupin, buenas noches, ¿Mañana vas a venir Tonks? – dijo Ginny.

– No te prometo nada, pero hare todo lo posible – contesto esta.

- Si ven mañana – le dijo Hermione – Hasta mañana a todos, buenas noches – y salió junto con Ginny de la cocina seguida de los gemelos y Ron.

- Creo que le caes muy bien a Ginny y a Hermione – dijo Sirius a Tonks.

– Nos llevamos muy bien, son muy agradables – comento la joven. - Saben tengo bastante curiosidad, yo creo en Dumbledore y en Harry, aunque no lo he visto en persona ¿Cómo es el en realidad? – pregunto a Sirius y a Lupin.

Estos intercambiaron miradas. – Bueno pues él es noble, valiente, daría la vida por las personas que ama – comento Sirius.

- Parecido a sus padres en varios aspectos, es bastante maduro ya que ha sufrido mucho, es muy bueno en defensa contra las artes obscuras, bueno yo que fui su maestro puedo asegurar eso, a su corta edad ya es capaz de hacer un patronus corpóreo – añadió Lupin mirando a Tonks a los ojos, esta sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad?, es algo extraño ya saben es tan joven y ya hacer un patronus corpóreo, ¿Y qué forma adopta su patronus? – comento Tonks.

– Tiene la forma de un ciervo – comento Lupin.

- Como su padre, cornamenta – murmuro Sirius.

Tonks se quedo hasta tarde ya que Sirius y Lupin le contaban algunas de sus aventuras de cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

- Nos vemos mañana Molly, Arthur, Bill, Sirius, buenas noches – dijo Lupin levantándose de la mesa.

– Buenas noches Remus, que duermas bien – contesto la señora Weasley.

– Buenas noches – dijeron al unisolo Bill, Sirius y el señor Weasley, todos lo siguieron con la mirada cuando este iba saliendo de la cocina.

Sirius recordó que tenía que hablar con su amigo, se levanto rápido de la mesa despidiéndose de los demás y se apresuro para alcanzar a Lupin. - Lunático espera – dijo este cuando alcanzo a su amigo que estaba subiendo las escaleras – Necesito hablar contigo.

- No puede esperar hasta mañana, es que de verdad tengo muchísimo sueño – dijo Lupin a su amigo después de bostezar.

– Pero mañana no creo que podamos platicar largo y tendido, si no lo recuerdas es luna llena – añadió Sirius pero al ver a su amigo tan cansado razono – Bueno está bien mañana temprano hablaremos.


	7. Suposición

**Capitulo 7. Suposición **

A la mañana siguiente Lupin se levanto temprano y después de asearse se encamino hacia la cocina, cuando llego a esta se encontró a la mayoría desayunando, se sentó y se unió a los demás, después de un rato entro Sirius que también comenzó a desayunar.

– ¡Oh!, se me hace tarde nos vemos al rato – dijo el señor Weasley que se despidió de todos y se apresuro a salir de la cocina.

– Yo también me voy, tengo una asesoría que dar – dijo Bill levantándose de su lugar, al decir esto los gemelos y Ron intercambiaron miradas y se rieron bajito. Bill salió de la cocina después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

- Apúrense a desayunar niños que tenemos que seguir con la limpieza de la casa – advirtió la señora Wealsey a sus hijos y a Hermione, así transcurrió el desayuno entre pláticas y risas, la verdad era que la presencia de tanta gente en el cuartel general hacían que el exilio de Sirius fuera menos duro.

Al terminar de desayunar Ginny y Hermione ayudaron a limpiar la mesa, al terminar todos salieron dejando solos a Sirius y Lupin.

- Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar Canuto? – Pregunto Lupin a su amigo.

- Bueno es que te he visto un tanto extraño, a veces ausente, distraído – dijo Sirius,

- ¿Ausente? – comento dubitativo Lupin.

– Si, como ayer en la cena, no sé qué te dijo Ojoloco pero a partir de ahí estuviste muy distraído, te conozco muy bien y creo saber qué te pasa – añadió Sirius mirando la expresión de su amigo que hacia migajas un pedazo de pan que había en la mesa.

– Ah sí, según tu ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – pregunto Lupin sin voltear a ver a Sirius.

- Bueno creo que podría jurar que la culpa la tiene Tonks – dijo Sirius hablando muy rápido y sin apartar la vista de Lupin, este por un momento se quedo muy quieto, aunque de rato comenzó a desintegrar más rápido el pedazo de pan. – Ves a lo que me refiero, hasta te has puesto nervioso con solo escuchar su nombre, a ti te gusta ¿verdad? – añadió Sirius.

Así estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, mientras tanto Sirius escudriñaba la expresión del otro, hasta que al ver que su amigo no decía nada comento – Bueno si no quieres hablar conmigo de tus sentimientos hacia ella está bien – guardo silencio unos segundos y añadió – Aunque sabes tenía algo de esperanza en que fuera así, creo que Nymphadora no podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tu… pero si mi suposición es un error que lastima harían una linda pareja -.

Y dicho esto se levanto y salió de la cocina dejando a Lupin solo e inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Lo único de lo que este estaba muy seguro era que algún día debería de decir a Sirius lo que de verdad sentía por ella, por Tonks, no iba a ser capaz de esconder la verdad a su amigo por mucho tiempo, pero este no era el momento, aunque sabía que volverían a hablar de ese tema. El no era bueno para nadie ni mucho menos lo mejor, era pobre y muy peligroso, pero eso Sirius ya lo sabía, lo supo hace muchos años, desde que iban en Hogwarts para ser precisos. Recordó como Sirius junto James y Peter se hicieron animagos, arriesgando su propia vida para acompañarlo en su transformación de cada mes.

Aunque no podía negar que sentía algo por Tonks, tal vez era porque lo había impresionado bastante no todas las personas reaccionan tan bien como ella cuando se enteran de su pequeño problema peludo (así era como llamaba James a su licantropía), la mayoría de las personas no lo veían de la misma forma, ya que en la sociedad de hoy hay mucha discriminación hacia las personas que cuentan con esa condición.

A parte de todo no la conocía muy bien, solo llevaba una semana conociéndola y no había hablado mucho con ella, - Tal vez solo estas confundido – dijo una voz en su mente – lo mejor sería que la trates mas y que no te ilusiones rápido, tal vez ella no siente por ti lo que tú sientes por ella

Decidió hacerle caso a su subconsciente así que se levanto, salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a las escaleras que subió rápidamente, iba a su habitación a despejar su mente leyendo un libro, se relajo en su cama y se puso a leer.

El tiempo paso volando y esa noche habría luna llena, lo que quería decir que no podría salir de su cuarto para la cena, se levanto a poner el seguro a la puerta ya que no podía leer no se concentraba por más que trataba no había pasado de la primera pagina se perdía en sus pensamientos constantemente, se acerco a su mesilla de noche en donde procuraba tener siempre un vaso y una jarra de agua, tomo aquel vaso, saco la botella que le dio Ojoloco la noche anterior, vacio el contenido que quedaba en el vaso y comenzó a beber poco a poco la poción matalobos que quedaba.

- Hola Molly, ¿Cómo estás? – Al escuchar esto la señora Weasley volteo a ver quien había llegado.

- Tonks, que bueno que has venido cariño, ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – Comento la señora Weasley.

- De maravilla, ya está todo más tranquilo – añadió Tonks.

– Que bueno linda, has llegado temprano, saliste antes, Arthur no ha llegado aun – agrego Molly.

– Es que hoy mi guardia es mas tarde, no a la hora de siempre, por eso pase a saludar antes – dijo la joven sonriendo a la señora Weasley. – Bueno gusto en verte Molly, voy a saludar a los demás ahorita regreso -.

- ¿Te quedaras a cenar? – Pregunto la señora Weasley.

- Hoy no puedo, pero gracias de verdad – contesto la joven que salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras buscando a los demás, camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde había encontrado a Sirius en otras ocasiones.

Se escucho un fuerte estallido y frente a ella aparecieron los gemelos Weasley – Hola Tonks, escuchamos que venias y decidimos bajar a saludar – comentaron los dos.

- Ah, muchas gracias, me halagan, pero ¿Como supieron que era yo? – pregunto la joven mirándolos atentamente.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y dijeron casi en un susurro por lo que Tonks tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escucharlos – Te lo diremos – dijo Fred, – Solo si prometes no delatarnos – completo George, – Tú decides, ¿lo prometes o no? -.

Tonks los miro por un momento pero la verdad era que le caían muy bien, - Hay esta bien, me han convencido, lo prometo no los delatare – dijo muy sonriente.

- Esta bien confiamos en tu palabra – agrego George sacando de su bolsa algo que parecía un trozo de cuerda muy largo de color carne.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la joven señalando el trozo de cuerda.

– Baja la voz no queremos que todos conozcan en secreto de nuestro éxito – reclamo Fred.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Tonks algo apenada.

- Es uno de nuestros inventos – comento George. - Uno de los sortilegios Weasley, como los llama mi madre – completo Fred.

– Es una oreja extensible, mira- dijo George que se coloco uno de los extremos en la oreja mientras el otro se deslizaba hacia el rellano.

– ¿Hasta dónde alcanzas a escuchar con eso? – pregunto Tonks.

- Mmm… nosotros lo usamos para escuchar parte de las reuniones – agrego Fred.

- Fascinante – exclamo Tonks. – Saben es un buen invento, son muy buenos para inventar esa clase de cosas, de verdad se los podría asegurar.

- Gracias por apreciar nuestros inventos cuando quieras te podemos enseñar otros – comento George muy ilusionado. - Despues de la cena si quieres – completo Fred.

- Gracias chicos pero hoy no puedo, no me voy a quedar a cenar solo pase rápido a saludar – añadió Tonks algo triste.

- Bueno será otro día, gusto en saludarte – exclamo Fred.

- Nos vemos luego – comento George, se escucho otro fuerte estallido y los gemelos desaparecieron.


	8. Aurores

**Capitulo 8. Aurores**

Al quedarse sola se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ron, así que se acerco silenciosamente y pego una oreja a la puerta, al hacer esto lo escucho platicando con Hermione.

– Hola Tonks – la saludo alguien así que volteo al escuchar esa voz tan familiar que la saludaba.

– Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás? – comento la joven saludándola con un movimiento de la mano.

- Bien, ¿escuchando a Ron y Hermione?, no creo que escuches muchas cosas han de estar escribiendo una carta para Harry al igual que Sirius. Creo que mañana es su cumpleaños, mi padre les traerá a ambos una caja de chocolates de Honeydukes a cada uno para que le envíen junto con la carta, además Dumbledore les ha prohibido a los tres darle información importante -.

- ¿Tu no le vas a enviar una carta o un regalo?. ¿También es tu amigo no? – Pregunto Tonks a Ginny, la cual se sonrojo.

– Bueno, lo conozco pero no es muy amigo mío como lo es de Ron y de Hermione – comento Ginny.

- Oh, te puedo preguntar algo – dijo Tonks mirando atentamente a Ginny.

- Si claro, lo que sea – murmuro Ginny que aun estaba algo sonrojada.

Tonks miro a su alrededor no podía dejar que hubiera una cuerda color carne merodeando por allí. - ¿A ti te gusta Harry verdad? – agrego Tonks bajando el tono de su voz para que nadie más la escuchara sin dejar de examinar con la mirada la expresión de Ginny, quien se quedo como petrificada y sin habla.

- Ginny, ¿Estás bien? – Exclamo la joven algo asustada al ver a Ginny tan quieta.

- Si… si estoy bien – contesto Ginny con un hilo de voz.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso – se disculpo Tonks.

- Tonks, que temprano llegaste – exclamo Sirius al verla en el pasillo.

- Hola Sirius, iba a saludarte pero me encontré a Gi… - dijo mirando a su alrededor pero Ginny ya no estaba, había entrado a la habitación de Ron tan rápido como pudo.

– Acaba de entrar por esa puerta, creo que la asustaste estaba blanca como la cera, pobre Ginny – dijo Sirius señalando la puerta que había a la derecha Tonks.

- No creo que este asustada, solo estábamos platicando y luego le pregunte… bueno no importa… ¿Qué mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry? – comento Tonks.

- Si, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – Pregunto dubitativo Sirius a la joven.

- Me lo acaba de decir Ginny – respondió Tonks.

– Ah, no sabía que ella lo supiera – agrego Sirius un tanto sorprendido, - Oye, ¿Antes de subir pasaste por la cocina? -.

- Si, ¿Por qué? – agrego la joven.

- No viste si ahí estaba Lunático – dijo Sirius a la joven muy interesado.

- Mmm… no, solo estaba Molly – contesto Tonks.

– Me pregunto en donde se habrá metido – exclamo Sirius para si mismo.

- Bueno, si lo ves me avisas ¿De acuerdo? -

- Seguro – dijo la joven.

- Perfecto, voy a seguir buscando a Lunático, estás en tu casa – comento Sirius caminando hacia las escaleras.

Y otra vez Tonks se quedo sola en ese pasillo, decidió disculparse de nuevo con Ginny, asi que entro a la habitación de Ron – Hola Ron, Hermione, ¿Qué hay? - dijo Tonks mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro en forma de saludo.

- Hola Tonks, estamos escribiendo a Harry – dijo Hermione.

- Hola – saludo Ron alzando la vista del pergamino que tenia frente a él.

- Que bien, mejor que sepa que se acuerdan de el – comento Tonks mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Ginny, al llegar cerca de ella le dijo en un susurro – Oh Ginny, de verdad perdón por… yo no quería… de verdad siento haberme metido en lo que no me llaman.

- No hay problema de verdad – consoló Ginny a la joven – Yo confió en ti… por eso te voy a confesar algo… la respuesta a tu pregunta es: Si, desde que lo vi por primera vez.

Al principio la joven no entendió lo que le trataba de decir Ginny pero cuando recordó la pregunta que le había hecho todo se acomodo en su mente – Gracias por confiar en mí – dijo la joven a Ginny.

- Eso hacen los amigos ¿no? – comento Ginny, por lo que Tonks le concedió una sonrisa radiante.

- Bueno los dejo, nos vemos… pronto, espero – dijo la joven dirigiéndose a los tres amigos, camino hacia la puerta aun bastante feliz de que Ginny confiara tanto en ella, giro la perilla y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, camino hacia la escaleras hasta que escucho que se abría una puerta, asi que volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Remus!, Hola – dijo la joven radiante y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro en forma de saludo.

Lupin escucho su nombre, conocía esa voz, volteo a ver quien lo había saludado, aunque creía saber de quién se trataba, al verla algo dentro de su estomago se movió. - Hola Nym… Tonks, ¿Cómo estas – saludo Remus caminando hacia donde estaba la joven.

- Bien, gracias. Por lo menos mejor que tú, ¿Te sientes mal? – contesto Tonks a Lupin, la joven levanto la mano y la coloco en la frente de este, cuando hizo esto sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo por lo que al comprobar que parecía que no tenía fiebre retiro su mano de la frente de Lupin.

– Ves, no es nada pero gracias por preguntar – comento Lupin sonriendo a la joven.

- Bueno menos mal, es que te vez algo pálido y débil – dijo Tonks aun algo preocupada.

- Ya te acostumbraras a verme así una vez al mes, es que hoy… – añadió Lupin.

- Si lo sé, hoy hay luna llena – lo interrumpió Tonks.

- Cierto – comento Lupin.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento – Remus – la joven pronuncio su nombre.

- ¿Si? – Dijo este mirándola a los ojos.

- Sirius te estaba buscando… creo que bajo – comento Tonks sin apartar la mirada mientras sentía que el ritmo de los latidos en su corazón aumentaba, hasta que logro apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color miel.

- ¿Vas a bajar? – Pregunto la joven.

- Si claro – contesto Lupin.

- Bueno te acompaño – comento la joven.

- Asi tu encuentras a Sirius y yo me despido de él y de Molly.

- Bajemos entonces – dijo Lupin indicándole que ella bajara primero, lo cierto era que el ya se sentía mucho mejor el hecho de tenerla cerca hacia que estuviera de muy buen humor parecía que lo contagiaba ya que ella siempre era tan alegre, tan llena de vida.

Tonks comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sentía que él la observaba pero no quería voltear así que decidió romper el silencio - ¿Ojoloco siempre elabora tu poción matalobos? – Pregunto.

- Últimamente el me ha hecho el favor ya que yo no soy bueno elaborando pociones – afirmo Lupin.

- Ojoloco es muy bueno elaborándolas – agrego Tonks.

- También es lo que él asegura con respecto a ti – solto Lupin.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Tonks algo sorprendida.

– Si, ¿Por qué lo dudas? – le cuestionó Lupin.

- Bueno es que soy extremadamente torpe, siempre tiro cosas… me tropiezo… - comento Tonks sin mirar por donde caminaba por lo que choco con el enorme paragüero con forma de pierna de trol pero por suerte Lupin que iba al lado de ella la detuvo para que no cayera.

- Gracias Remus – dijo la joven sonriéndole, - Ves a lo que me refiero -.

- Bueno esta vez no tiraste nada – comento Lupin.

- Si, tienes razón, pero fue porque tú estabas ahí para ayudarme a no caer y a no tirar nada – dijo Tonks, lo que provoco la risa de Lupin.

- Volviendo al tema de antes de que te rescatara de caer… y de tirar cosas… tu eres auror ¿no?, entonces debes de ser buena en pociones, es algo indispensable en tu profesión – agrego Lupin aun sonriéndole.

– Bueno si, de nuevo tienes razón, saber pociones es muy importante para un auror – comento la joven.

- Ves entonces si sabes, bueno o deberías de saber – argumento Lupin.

- Si, se elaborarlas, cuando puedo controlar mi torpeza supongo que soy bastante buena y claro parte de mi éxito se lo debo a mi madre, siempre me ayudo, lástima que no soy tan buena como ella – dijo Tonks.

– Bueno, pues yo le creo a Ojoloco, y aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo se que eres buena en pociones – comento Lupin antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina.


	9. Luna Llena

**Capitulo 9. Luna llena**

- Lunático, ya veo que te encontró Tonks – exclamo Sirius sonriente cuando lo vio entrar detrás de la joven. - Que feliz se te ve hoy Lunático – se burlo Sirius pero Lupin se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada.

– ¿Por qué me buscabas Canuto?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto este algo enojado, simplemente no se podía enojar mucho cuando ella estaba cerca.

- Quería que revisaras unos libros que encontramos en las recamaras de arriba, no sé si te interese alguno, o los tiramos todos, tú decides – agrego Sirius.

- Esta bien, vamos a ver los dichosos libros – dijo Lupin.

- Bueno, antes de que se vayan me despido. Nos vemos Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus – agrego Tonks.

- Mañana vendrás a cenar, ¿Verdad cariño? – pregunto la señora Weasley.

- No creo Molly, mañana y pasado mañana tengo guardia a la misma hora, lo siento – se disculpo la joven algo triste el hecho de estar lejos de él le partía el alma.

- Esta bien querida no te preocupes, sabes que eres bien recibida a la hora que desees y cuando quieras venir – dijo Molly.

- Si, gracias Molly, me disculpas con los demás – agrego Tonks caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Si, no te preocupes cariño – comento la señora Weasley.

- Espera Tonks, te acompañamos a la puerta - dijo Sirius jalando a Lupin de la túnica para que también fuera, Tonks se detuvo al lado de la puerta de la cocina para que los dos amigos la alcanzaran. Cuando llegaron junto a ella comenzaron a caminar por el obscuro vestíbulo.

- ¿Y a dónde vas exactamente? – Pregunto Sirius a Tonks.

- Voy a mi guardia – contesto la joven - Me toca relevar a Kingsley.

- ¿Por qué te toco tan tarde?, te puede pasar algo malo – comento Sirius.

- No me va pasar nada, me se cuidar yo sola créelo – exclamo Tonks.

- Te diría que Lunático te acompañara, ya que yo no puedo salir claro, pero hoy no puede ¿Verdad que la acompañarías Lunático? – Pregunto Sirius.

Lupin lo fulmino con la mirada de nuevo, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Tonks había volteado a verlos ya que habían llegado hasta la puerta que conducía a la calle.

- Si, claro que te acompañaría – dijo Lupin a la joven.

- Bueno, nos vemos Tonks, te espero arriba Lunático - se despidió Sirius subiendo lo más rápido que podía las escaleras.

- Entonces no vienes mañana – agrego Lupin y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

- No creo – dijo Tonks.

– Te cuidas, nos vemos Nym… Tonks – exclamo Lupin, algo triste.

– Si, tu también te cuidas – murmuro la joven, ya que le costaba hablar cuando se miraban de esa forma – Nos vemos pronto, adiós – añadió rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas y abriendo la puerta.

- Adiós – dijo Lupin mientras la joven salía del cuartel general, cerró la puerta por dentro a base de magia y subió por las escaleras a ver los libros de los que hablaba su amigo Canuto.

Pronto acabaría la guardia de Tonks, ya era de noche y una hermosa luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno lleno de miles de estrellas, la joven estaba sola en un parque cercano a la casa de los tios de Harry, se sento en el único columpio que no estaba destrozado, se quito la capa invisible que usaba en las guardias, la guardo en una de las bolsas de sus pantalones vaqueros y comenzó a columpiarse, el aire chocaba contra su cara y la hacía sentirse libre, al ver el cielo tan despejado y hermoso sintió felicidad, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que en lo alto había una enorme luna plateada que brillaba en la inmensidad del obscuro cielo nocturno y se pregunto ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía causar tanto dolor?, y se sorprendió pensando en el… llevaba tan poco tiempo sin verlo y ya le extrañaba.

Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que se vieron. - Lunático, has estado triste estos últimos días, te preguntaría la causa de tu tristeza repentina pero creo que es obvio, la extrañas ¿Verdad? - dijo Sirius a Lupin con sinceridad pero con un tono un tanto burlón.

– Canuto, por favor no digas tonterías – resoplo Remus.

- No son tonterías, tu y yo sabemos que tengo razón, que no quieras aceptarlo es diferente, ¡Te estás enamorando de ella! – reprocho Sirius.

– Te animare el día. ¿Ves esto? – dijo mostrándole a su amigo un pequeño pergamino enrollado cuidadosamente – Es la respuesta a una nota que le he mandado muy temprano a Tonks.

Al escuchar nombrarla Lupin que leía un libro volteo a ver a su amigo. - Ves, sabía que esto te alegraría – añadió Sirius riéndose del repentino interés que mostraba el otro. - En pocas palabras mi querida sobrina dice que vendrá hoy, la he invitado a comer con nosotros ¿Qué te parece? -.

Lupin de repente se sintió tan feliz, esa noticia había cambiado su día, la vería después de dos días que para él había sido como una eternidad.

– ¿De verdad? – comento Lupin procurando sonar como que no le importaba la noticia.

Tonks había tenido un día libre después de bastante tiempo, las cosas en el ministerio habían tomado un buen curso y aparte de todo hoy no tenía que ir a hacer guardia, se había desvelado tanto por sus guardias que lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo y pasar un buen día junto con su familia y amigos, claro, eso incluía a Sirius que aparte de ser de su familia ella lo consideraba su amigo.

– Madre, voy a ir al rato a la orden, si quieres que le lleve o diga algo a Sirius me avisas antes de que me vaya, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Tonks a madre, Andrómeda.

- Claro cariño – añadió esta.

– Se me está haciendo tarde, tengo que subir a tomar un baño y a arreglarme – comento Tonks mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al terminar de arreglarse se miraba en el espejo, el color de su cabello no la convencía del todo, llevaba casi dos semanas con ese tono pero sentía que le daba a su parecer un aire bastante paliducho pero ya era tan tarde que decidió que no era tiempo para pensar en el color de su cabello, bajo las escaleras muy deprisa que casi tropieza con su propio pie pero logro agarrase del barandal de la escalera.

- Madre, ya me voy, creo que ya se me hizo muy tarde – grito Tonks desde el vestíbulo de su casa, tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta cuando – Toma Dora lleva estas galletas a Molly y esta carta para Sirius, saludas a todos por mi ¿De acuerdo? – comento Andrómeda y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija – Cuídate Dora – le dijo su madre desde la puerta de su casa.

Pasados unos segundos apareció en la acera enfrente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. - ¡Tonks! – Exclamo Ginny cuando la vio entrar a la casa.

- Hola Ginny – saludo la joven brindándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto la menor de los Weasley señalando el paquete que llevaba Tonks, - Galletas que manda mi madre a la tuya y una carta para Sirius – comento Tonks.

- Genial, todos están arriba, vamos sígueme – le dijo Ginny a la joven.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras y en efecto todos se encontraban limpiando una de las habitaciones así que Tonks se unió a la limpieza, aunque tiro una lámpara y varias figurillas de porcelana y con esto se gano algunos insultos por parte de Kreacher, el elfo domestico que habitaba la casa, aunque Sirius se preguntaba el por qué de su desobediencia hacia Tonks ya que ella era de la familia. Así transcurrió la tarde, la joven se vio forzada a quedarse a cenar ya que Molly la había invitado, trato de ayudar con la cena pero tiraba todo lo que podía y Bill reparaba cada plato y vaso que tiraba Tonks.

Al terminar de cenar todos platicaban alegremente, Tonks platicaba con Bill y la señora Weasley, bueno en realidad Molly trataba de persuadir a su hijo de que la dejara cortarle el cabello y trataba de usar a Tonks para cumplir su propósito.

Lupin platicaba, o más bien eso trataba de hacer junto con Sirius, Ginny y Hermione que les exponía los puntos de la asociación que había fundado, el P.E.D.D.O., Lupin lanzaba miradillas hacia donde se encontraba Tonks de vez en cuando. – Lunático tranquilo, te vas a torcer el cuello por voltear tantas veces – se burlo Sirius en voz baja cuando se percato de lo que hacía su amigo.


	10. Impasibilidad

**Capitulo 10. Impasibilidad**

Dumbledore entro por la puerta de la cocina, estaba que echaba chispas, iba junto con Arthur y Mundungus, - ¡Como puede ser posible!, ¡Yo se los adverti!, ¡No hay escusa alguna! – exclamaba el director, bueno en realidad gritaba estaba tan furioso.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Molly mirando a Dumbledore, después a su esposo y por último a Mundungus.

– Algo terrible querida, a Harry lo ha atacado dos dementores – dijo el señor Weasley.

- ¿Pero está bien?, ¿Le ha pasado algo? – pregunto Molly muy preocupada.

- No le paso nada por suerte, pero hizo el encantamiento patronus en presencia de un muggle…- la tranquilizo su marido.

- Eso es una grave infracción al decreto para la moderada limitación de brujería en menores de edad como lo sabrán, por lo que querían expulsarlo de Hogwarts y romper su varita, gracias a que Dumbledore llegó a tiempo para interceder por el reactificaron, y lo citaron a una vista el 12 de agosto -.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡Qué horror! – exclamo Molly.

- Cuando me dijo Dumbledore lo que había ocurrido le mande una nota a Harry – comento Arthur al ver que Sirius se había quedado muy serio, este se levanto y salió de la cocina, aunque regreso rápidamente después de enviarle una nota a Harry.

Dumbledore aun estaba furioso, la señora Weasley mando a los niños a sus habitaciones – Debemos de sacar a Harry de ahí – dijo Sirius al regresar a su lugar.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sirius, ya convoque a una reunión urgente – añadió Dumbledore ya más tranquilo.

- Lo que no me explico es como llegaron dos dementores a una población muggle – comento Molly confundida.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros de la orden, cuando todos tomaron su lugar Dumbledore les conto lo que había sucedido – dejemos que pasen tres días en los que Harry estará seguro en la casa de sus tíos, después lo traeremos aquí… Ahora, debe de haber una forma de sacar a Harry de ahí, sin que los Dursley se den cuenta… - añadió el director invitando a los presentes a participar.

– Podríamos engañarlos de alguna forma – comento Hestia y los murmullos entre los presentes aumentaron.

- Yo creo que podríamos enviarles por correo muggle una carta… diciéndoles que han sido preseleccionados para un concurso de jardinería… o algo así – intervino Tonks subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz, todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver quien había hablado, al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella las puntas de su cabello se volvieron rojas pero añadió encogiéndose de hombros – A los muggles les encantan los jardines.

- Tienes razón Nymphadora, y es una excelente idea solo hay que pulirla un poco – intervino Dumbledore – Como fue tu idea te encargaras de llevarla a cabo – añadió dedicándole una sonrisa y mirándola a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- Ahora tenemos que formar un grupo encargado de ir por Harry a casa de sus tíos, voluntarios – dijo Dumbledore que se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de los presentes se había ofrecido como voluntario, - Perfecto, formemos varios grupos por si alguno falla… -.

Así transcurrió la reunión entre diferentes planes, al terminar esta la mayoría de los miembros de la orden se retiraron.

– Cuando mandes la carta a los tíos de Harry no dudes en avisarme – añadió Dumbledore al despedirse de Tonks.

- Claro, yo le aviso profesor – comento la joven al director.

El tiempo paso tan rápido, Lupin y Tonks no contaban con tiempo suficiente para platicar solo se encontraban de vez en cuando en las guardias o en el cuartel de la orden.

A la noche siguiente irían al número 4 de Privet Drive por Harry así que tuvieron una reunión una noche antes para aclarar todos los detalles y repasar el plan. Tonks había quedado con Ginny en que después de la reunión le explicaría como descubrir que un objeto ha sido impasibilizado, ella ya sabía de antemano por que la menor de los Weasley quería saber sobre ese encantamiento ya que Molly harta de que Fred y George trataran de escuchar las reuniones con las orejas extensibles había impasibilizado la puerta de la cocina.

- Nymphadora ya mando a los tíos de Harry la carta diciéndoles que han sido preseleccionados para el concurso de jardines suburbanos mejor cuidados de Inglaterra, mañana los Dursley saldrán a la ceremonia de premiación… - al escuchar su nombre se sobresalto pero al ver que solo estaban repasando el plan volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos ya que se sabía el plan de cabo a rabo… saldrían en grupo volando en escobas ya que Harry aun no podía aparecerse, los que lo conocían aseguraban que el volaba muy bien, llegaría por el en la noche para no ser vistos por muggles , entrarían a hurtadillas, Harry haría su equipaje mientras les daban luz verde, Ojoloco lo desilusionaría, ella llevaría el equipaje y regresarían al cuartel general sin ser vistos, ah… volarían en formación cerrada, si fallaban Harry tenía que seguir volando en línea recta hasta que uno de los otros grupos se reuniera con el…

- Creo que ya estamos listos para mañana – dijo Ojoloco al finalizar la reunión, después procedió a despedirse de todos.

Tonks se levanto de su lugar – Voy a ver a las chicas, regreso en un momento – comento Tonks cuando los demás fueron a despedir a los que no se quedarían a cenar, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

- Querida, podrías decirle a los niños que bajen a cenar – agrego Molly a lo que la joven asintió y salió de la cocina.

En la puerta que daba a la calle estaban Sirius, Arthur y Lupin despidiendo al resto, cuando paso hacia las escaleras Lupin alcanzo a verla y le dedico una gran sonrisa, que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero eso no impidió que ella le respondiera de la misma forma dedicándole una sonrisa radiante y después de tantos días volvía a sentir algo en su estomago…

- Hola – saludo Tonks a Ginny dedicándole a esta una sonrisita,

- Tonks, ¿Ya acabo la reunión y vienes a explicarme lo del encantamiento de impasibilidad? – pregunto la chica.

– Exacto, tú querías saber cómo descubrir cuando un objeto esta bajo el encantamiento de impasibilidad… Bueno es algo muy simple, veras, solo tienes que lanzar algo contra el objeto que creas que esta impasibilizado, si lo que lanzaste no logra hacer contacto quiere decir que lo han impasibilizado – explico Tonks a Ginny.

– Tienes razón, es algo muy sencillo – dijo Ginny sorprendida.

– Ahora vamos a avisarle a los demás que hay que bajar a cenar – dijo Tonks caminando hacia la puerta de la recamara, antes de salir al pasillo la joven se detuvo y volteo a ver a Ginny que la seguía.

– Ginny, tu confiaste en mi y de verdad te lo agradezco… por eso te voy a confiar algo a ti – dijo la joven a la menor de los Weasley que la miraba muy atenta, - Mañana por la noche llegara Harry aquí… algunos de los miembros de la orden iremos por él a la casa de sus tíos.

- ¡¿De verdad? Eso es una excelente noticia – exclamo Ginny sonriente.

En la cena Tonks volvió a entretener a los chicos cambiando la forma de su nariz accediendo a las peticiones que estos le hacían con mucho gusto hasta que la señora Weasley los mando a dormir.

– Como me gustaría ir con ustedes mañana, me muero de ganas de ver a Harry – exclamó Sirius un tanto desilusionado.

- Canuto por favor sabes que eso es imposible – comento Lupin como si ya hubieran hablado anteriormente de eso.

– Cierto Sirius, te arriesgarías demasiado – intervino Molly.

– Tu confía en nosotros, no dejaremos que le pase nada – añadio Tonks.

- Nymphadora tiene razón nosotros le cuidaremos bien – la apoyo Remus que le volvió a dedicar a esta una sonrisa radiante que hizo que por segunda vez en ese día sintiera algo extraño dentro de su estomago y olvidara que la había llamado por su nombre, algo que ella odiaba.

- Creo que no hay otra opción, por mucho que desees ir Dumbledore te lo ha prohibido, no puedes salir de aquí – dijo Arthur Weasley.

- Lo veras cuando llegue hasta aquí sano y salvo, al igual que nosotros – lo consoló Molly.

- Si, tienes razón y va a tener miles de preguntas, que tendremos que contestarle – comento Sirius.

- Es solo un niño, no podrás darle información importante – se quejo Molly.

– Pero el debe de saber, es valiente y… - dijo Sirius pero fue interrumpido por Molly que estaba verdaderamente alterada. - Todos sabemos que es valiente, pero eso no quita que sea solo un niño… es solo un niño Sirius – exclamo Molly.

- Es mi ahijado y yo sé lo que es bueno para él… - dijo Sirius furioso.

- No discutan, Harry va a hacer preguntas eso lo sabemos y le contestaremos con la verdad – intercedió Lupin al ver que el tono de la conversación y la tensión entre Molly y Sirius crecía, Molly iba a interrumpirlo cuando es te añadió – Pero sabemos hasta qué punto darle información, ya que el no es parte de la orden al igual que nosotros y aparte de todo Dumbledore ya ha impuesto limites con respecto a la información que podemos darle.

Gracias a que Lupin intercedió Molly y Sirius dejaron de discutir.


	11. Harry

**Capitulo 11. Harry**

- ¿Qué haces aun aquí arriba Lunático?. Ojoloco y los demás están repasando el plan mientras llegan Kingsley y Tonks del ministerio - comento Sirius cuando subió a darle de comer a Buckbeack y vio a su amigo salir de su habitación.

- Ya voy, ya voy, se que ya están abajo, solo subí por mi túnica - dijo Lupin señalando la túnica vieja y desgastada que llevaba colgando del brazo, la había olvidado en su habitación.

- Eso espero Lunático porque sabes que estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que van varias personas que cuentan con toda mi confianza - se sincero Sirius.

- Si, lo sé, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien - lo amino su amigo.

- Se que será así - continuo Sirius.

- Bueno será mejor que me baje - agrego Lupin comenzando a bajar el tramo de escalera que le faltaba, antes de que se le perdiera de la vista de Sirius este grito - Por cierto, otro favor, cuida de ella, es parte de mi familia -.

Al escucharlo Lupin se detuvo, Sirius noto que su amigo se había quedado inmóvil - Se que no es necesario pedírtelo… tu le quieres y cuidaras de ella… - dijo en tono un poco burlón pero bastante sincero - Pero no por eso te olvides de cuidar de Harry - añadió reprimiendo una carcajada.

- Nunca cambiaras Canuto ¿Verdad? - comento Lupin que negaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando llego a la cocina se percato de que todos habían llegado ya - ¡Remus! - lo saludo Tonks que estaba al otro lado de la cocina.

- Por fin apareces - gruño Moody - Solo te estábamos esperando a ti… bien vámonos ya.

Las nueve personas que irían al número cuatro de Privet Drive por Harry comenzaron a salir del cuartel, estando afuera montaron sus escobas, se elevaron y comenzaron a seguir las indicaciones de Ojoloco. Volaban en formación cerrada pero todos juntos, Lupin se situó en la parte de atrás de la formación pero procuraba estar cerca de donde estaba Tonks o por lo menos tenerla a la vista, fue un vuelo un tanto largo pero sin complicaciones, los otros equipos que estaban encargados de dar luz verde saldrían detrás de ellos.

Ojoloco les indico que ya era tiempo de comenzar a descender, aterrizaron cerca del número cuatro no antes de que este accionara el encendedor que Dumbledore le había prestado y robara algunas luces, Kingsley abrió la puerta de la casa por la cual entraron uno a uno procurando no hacer ruido, Moody fue el ultimo ya que regreso las luces que había tomado, todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que este hubo entrado.

- Perfecto, creo que todo a salido de acuerdo al plan - comento Dedalus Diggle en un voz baja. - Supongo que está en su habitación - dijo Emmeline Vance en un susurro, se comenzaron a desplazar poco a poco y en silencio, cuando estaba en la cocina se escucho el ruido que provoca un plato al caer y hacerse añicos rompiendo con el sepulcral silencio.

- Lo siento - se disculpo una voz en la oscuridad la cual fue reconocida por Lupin y los demás como la voz de Tonks, esta se había puesto tan roja sentia mucha vergüenza pero nadie se dio cuenta porque apenas se veía.

- Tonks procura tener más cuidado - se alzo la voz de Ojoloco cerca de ella - Creo que nos ha escuchado -.

- Yo abriré la habitación de Harry - dijo Elphias Doge que lanzo un hechizo escaleras arriba hacia la recamaras, todos caminaron hacia el vestíbulo frente a la escalera esperando que Harry saliera de su habitación, pronto gracias a la luz que entraba por la puerta de cristal de la calle lograron ver la delgada silueta de un muchacho que se encontraba de pie en la parte más alta de la escalera.

Al verlo Ojoloco hablo, al parecer Harry lo reconoció pero no se movió aunque este le dijo que bajara, Lupin se acerco a la escalera - No pasa nada Harry. Hemos venido a buscarte - añadió Lupin.

- ¿P-Profesor Lupin? - Dijo el muchacho con incredulidad - ¿Es usted? - pregunto sin moverse siquiera un centímetro.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí a oscuras? - Pregunto Tonks - ¡Lumos! - La punta de su varita se encendió e ilumino el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Lupin era el que estaba más cerca de Harry al cual le brindo una sonrisa, el muchacho respondió de la misma manera. - ¡Oh! Es como me lo imaginaba - comento Tonks manteniendo su varita iluminada en alto - ¿Qué hay Harry? -.

No se le hizo raro que algunos comentaran lo parecido que era Harry a sus padres ya que Sirius y Lupin ya le había hablado de ello, Ojoloco cuestiono la autenticidad del muchacho, solo por seguridad claro.

- Harry, ¿Qué forma adopta tu patronus? - pregunto Lupin que seguía sonriéndole al muchacho, le hacia tan feliz verlo de nuevo, le recordaba tanto a James…

- La de un ciervo - contesto Harry.

- Es el, Ojoloco - dijo Lupin, entonces el muchacho comenzó a bajar la escalera guardando su varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros.

- ¡No te pongas la varita ahí, muchacho! - Bramo Moddy - ¿Y si se enciende? ¿No sabías que magos mucho mejores que tu han perdido una nalga? -.

- ¿A quién conoces tu que haya perdido una nalga? - pregunto Tonks con interés le encantaba hacer enojar a Ojoloco.

- ¡Eso ahora no importa, pero sácate la varita del bolsillo de atrás! - Gruño Ojoloco - Es una norma elemental de seguridad de las que ya a nadie le importan, y lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Lupin trataba de no reír más de la cuenta, no quería hacer enojar más a Ojoloco, pero le intercambio una sonrisa cómplice con Tonks, que por primera vez en ese día sintió que tenía algo vivo en el estomago pero tuvo que hacerse como si no hubiera escuchado a Ojoloco por lo que desvió la mirada de Lupin al techo.

Lupin le estrecho una mano a Harry - ¿Cómo estás? - le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos que tanto le recordaban a Lily - Bi-bien… - dijo Harry mirando a los que lo rodeaban. - Yo… tienen mucha suerte de que los Dursley hayan salido… -.

- ¿Suerte? ¡Ja! He sido yo quien los ha quitado de en medio. Les he enviado una carta por correo muggle diciéndoles que habían sido preseleccionados para el Concurso de Jardines Suburbanos Mejor Cuidados de Inglaterra. Ahora van hacia la ceremonia de entrega de premios… O eso creen ellos - presumió Tonks sonriendo a Lupin cuando este la volteo a ver.

Parecia que Harry estaba muy impaciente por salir de ahí y preguntaba por el lugar a donde lo llevarían, estaba muy ilusionado con ir a La Madriguera, Lupin le hizo señas para que entrara a la cocina - Eso seria muy arriesgado, hemos montado el cuartel general en un lugar indetectable. Nos ha costado bastante tiempo… - comento Lupin que empezó a presentar a los demás - Este es Alastor Moody, Harry - prosiguió señalando a Ojoloco, - Si, ya lo sé - dijo Harry.

- Y esta es Nymphadora… - continuo, esta vez no noto el error que había cometido, - No me llames Nymphadora, Remus - protesto la joven bruja un tanto molesta y estremeciéndose - Me llamo Tonks.

Simplemente no podía permitir que se enojara con el - Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere que la llamen por su apellido - termino Lupin tratando de enmendarse y dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz.

- Tu también lo preferirías si la necia de tu madre te hubiera puesto Nymphadora - farfullo Tonks aunque no pudo evitar devolverle una pequeña sonrisa, no podía enojarse con él al fin y al cabo al igual que Sirius, Lupin era su amigo.

- Una sorprendente cantidad de personas se ofrecieron voluntarias para venir a buscarte - explico Lupin al terminar de presentar a todos con un poco de emoción. Ojoloco expreso a Harry su conformidad en eso de que fueran tantos y Lupin el por qué de que aun no se hubieran marchado.

- Estos muggles son muy limpios ¿verdad? - comento Tonks mirando a su alrededor con interés - Mi padre es muggle y es sucio. Supongo que habrá de todo, como ocurre con los magos - agrego mirando a Harry, Lupin y Ojoloco.

Harry comenzó a formular preguntas hasta que Ojoloco lo interrumpió, diciéndole que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ese tema, el ojo mágico de este se atasco y se lo quito produciendo un ruido de succión. Tonks estaba de excelente humor al parecer ver a Lupin tan feliz hacia que ella estuviera de ese mismo modo, tenía tantas ganas de hacer bromas que aprovecho la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

- Ojoloco, ya sabes que eso que estás haciendo es asqueroso ¿Verdad? - comento Tonks reprimiendo una carcajada, casi le lloraban los ojos pero alcanzo a ver que Lupin volvía a sonreírle y también reprimía una carcajada solo que él era mucho mejor que ella ocultándolo.


	12. Rosa Chicle

**Capitulo 12. Rosa chicle**

Ojoloco le dedico una mirada asesina a Tonks, ella sabía perfectamente que se estaba pasando de la raya, pero este no le decía nada ya que Harry regresaría con el vaso de agua que le había pedido. Moody coloco su ojo mágico en el vaso con agua mientras Harry comenzó a preguntar por la manera en la que viajarían, obvio seria en escoba ya que no se podría de otra manera, la red flu estaba vigilada y no se arriesgarían a utilizar un traslador no autorizado.

Lupin miro su reloj y dijo a Harry que era tiempo para que subiera a hacer su equipaje y Tonks que no quería recibir los regaños de Ojoloco se ofreció de voluntariamente para ir a ayudar a este con sus cosas. A Lupin le pareció que no había otra persona mejor que ella para que fuera con Harry a hacer el equipaje así que comenzó a escribir una carta para los Dursley sin preocupaciones informándoles que Harry se encontraba bien y que regresaría en las siguientes vacaciones.

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Harry, Tonks noto que todo estaba tan limpio que sintió la necesidad de expresar lo poco natural que se le hacía eso, la habitación de este era a su parecer mejor que el resto de la casa ya que esta estaba más desordenada.

Iba a ayudar a Harry cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo de la cara interna de un armario, se miro en el con ojo crítico – Creo que el color violeta no es el que más me favorece, ¿No crees que me da un aire un poco paliducho? – Comento Tonks que necesitaba otra opinión, - Pues… - dijo Harry, lo que ella interpreto su respuesta como un "si", ese color no podía expresar la forma en la que se sentía quería algo más vivo, más feliz. – Si, no cabe duda – afirmo Tonks, cerró los ojos e inconscientemente pensó en el… y su cabello se volvió rosa chicle.

Cuando abrió los ojos examino los resultados de su cambio, mientras Harry le hacía preguntas sobre los metamorfomagos, ese color le había fascinado. Después de contestar las preguntas de Harry se sintió inmensamente culpable al notar que aun no había hecho el equipaje, el muchacho comenzó a recoger los libros. – No seas tonto, iremos mas rápido si me encargo yo, ¡Bauleo! – dijo Tonks al recordar que Harry aun no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, todo entro en el baúl. – No quedo muy ordenado – observo Tonks al echar un vistazo, cerró el baúl al convencerse de que por lo menos todo estaba dentro de este, limpio la jaula de la lechuza de Harry, bueno lo que pudo ya que no era muy buena con los conjuros de las tareas domesticas, todo lo contrario a su madre, reviso que llevaran todo, al ver la escoba de Harry murmuro con envidia – Y yo todavía llevo una cometa 260 – pero como estaba sumamente feliz volvió a bromear – Vaya, vaya… ¿Todavía guardas la varita en los pantalones vaqueros? ¿Conservas las nalgas? – Comento recordando lo que había dicho Moody, la joven hizo que Harry sonriera, satisfecha con el resultado obtenido dijo – Bien, nos vamos. ¡Baul locomotor! – agarro la jaula de Hedwig con la mano izquierda y se encamino a las escaleras seguida por Harry.

Cuando Lupin los vio entrar en la cocina dijo – Excelente – y le sonrió a Tonks que iba al frente, noto que había cambiado el color de su cabello, al decir verdad se veía tan guapa con ese color. Ojoloco desilusiono a Harry y Tonks para redimirse con este festejo el excelente encantamiento que había realizado, se encaminaron hacia el jardín, faltaba muy poco para que partieran hacia el cuartel general, caminaron hacia fuera en fila, Lupin se retraso para cerciorase de que todo estaba como cuando llegaron, pero alcanzo a Tonks que iba al final ya que llevaba el equipaje de Harry – Te ayudo – dijo Lupin a la joven cortésmente, sonriendo y quitándole la jaula que llevaba en la mano izquierda, y con la mano que le sobraba la ayudo a cargar el baúl. – Te vez muy bien con ese color de cabello, es muy lindo, muy… tu – comento Lupin mientras salían de la casa. – Gracias – dijo Tonks sonrojándose y sonriendo a Lupin.

Amarro el baúl y la jaula a un arnés que colgaba de su escoba mientras esperaban las señales de que era seguro partir. Al ver la segunda señal se elevaron y siguieron las indicaciones de Ojoloco, Tonks iba al frente de Harry, y Lupin iba cubriéndolo desde abajo, en su posición podía vigilar a ambos, llego un momento en el que todos comenzaron a temblar, hacia tanto frio que parecía que se habían pegado a sus escobas.

– ¡No nos hagas pasar entre las nubes! ¡Vamos a quedar empapados! – exclamo furiosa Tonks a Ojoloco cuando este grito su plan a todos, el camino de regreso era un poco más largo, todos estaban congelados pero no por eso dejaron de vigilar, Ojoloco quería regresar, solo para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía pero Tonks se rehusó ya que faltaba poco, Lupin indico que era tiempo de descender - ¡Tonks, Harry, síganme! – grito Lupin desde abajo, descendieron en picada y aterrizaron sin problema.

Lupin se acerco a Harry mientras Tonks desabrochaba el baúl y la jaula del arnés que colgaba de su escoba, cuando termino noto que Lupin se acercaba a ella y sintió que algo dentro de su estomago se movia.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Pregunto Lupin señalando las cosas de Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

- Claro, gracias – dijo Tonks regalándole una gran sonrisa – Pero esta vez yo llevo la jaula.

Entre los dos cogieron el baúl y siguieron a Ojoloco, al ver a Harry, la joven recordó la primera vez que había ido al cuartel general, cuando apareció el edificio entre los números 11 y 13, Lupin le hizo señas para que siguieran hasta la puerta, ya enfrente de esta Remus saco su varita y dio un golpe con ella, esta se abrió y le indico a Harry que entrara pero que no se alejara y que no tocara nada.

Lupin y Tonks entraron después de Harry, esperaron en silencio a que Ojoloco entrara, al cerrar la puerta se quedaron en una oscuridad total.

– Creo que todo ha salido perfecto – dijo Lupin a Tonks.

- Si, tuvimos suerte – comento Tonks, mientras Ojoloco ponía algo de luz al vestíbulo, se escucharon pasos y de la puerta de la cocina salió la señora Weasley quien se apresuro a saludar a Harry – Acaba de llegar, la reunión ya ha comenzado – dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.

- Vamos – comento Lupin a la joven cediéndole el paso el iría detrás de ella.

– Me pregunto para qué será la reunión de hoy – comento Tonks después de esquivar el enorme paragüero.

– Supongo que nos asignaran nuevas misiones – respondió Lupin.

– Creo que soportaría cualquier cosa, excepto que Ojoloco vuelva a quitarse su ojo mágico, eso es verdaderamente asqueroso – agrego Tonks reprimiendo una carcajada, Ojoloco que iba frente a ellos los escucho – Ya te escuche Nymphadora – gruño Moody – Ojoloco, soy Tonks no Nymphadora – exclamo la joven molesta, las puntas de su cabello se volvieron rojas por unos segundos – Ah, ahora si te molestas ¿verdad? – se burlo Ojoloco antes de entrar a la cocina.

- Pobre Ojoloco si que estaba molesto, pero creo que tú te enojaste más ¿no? – Comento Lupin, al notar el cambio en el cabello de la joven.

- No creo, así nos llevamos… - dijo Tonks - Mi cabello cambio ¿verdad?… Eso es lo malo de ser metamorfomago, a veces no podemos ocultar nuestras emociones, algún cambio nos delata – finalizo al ver que Lupin miraba su cabello, cerró los ojos y unos segundos después su cabello cambio de nuevo.

Entraron en la cocina en donde se encontraban Dumbledore y todos los demás miembros de la orden del fénix, se sentaron al lado de Sirius, para ser exactos uno a cada lado de este. Las especulaciones de Lupin fueron ciertas Dumbledore les asigno nuevas misiones, en las siguientes reuniones debían de exponer los resultados de estas. Los que trabajaban en el ministerio incluyendo a Tonks, seguirían funcionando como infiltrados, cuidando no ser descubiertos por sus compañeros o por el mismo ministro de magia que los últimos meses se encargaba de desacreditar tanto a Dumbledore como a Harry, algunos seguirían vigilando a los mortifagos que ya habían localizado, otros reclutarían mas magos y brujas para la orden y por ultimo harían guardias de nuevo, esta vez en el departamento de misterios dentro del mismísimo ministerio de magia. Dumbledore decía que había cierta profecía sobre el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado y Harry que debían cuidar, por lo que había explicado el director a los demás, Voldemort pensaba que esa profecía era la solución a todos sus problemas, una forma de destruir al niño que sobrevivió.

Repartieron el horario de las guardias, se estableció el lugar en el cual se llevarían a cabo estas, el cual fue señalado en un mapa del ministerio que consiguió Kingsley. Los profesores de Hogwarts que formaban parte de la orden también tendrían guardias solo que se retirarían de ellas al comenzar el año escolar.

Todos estaban muy atentos era una reunión muy interesante, cuando se escucharon gritos, que provenían del piso superior, al parecer por lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar Harry estaba tan molesto como Sirius, el cual al recibir la negativa de Dumbledore para participar en las guardias se había quedado muy serio.

Snape no pudo encontrar un mejor momento que ese para molestar a Sirius – Como se nota que ya llego Potter, siempre procurando ser el centro de atención, al igual que su padre – se burlo este esbozando una sonrisita burlona.

- Callate, Quejicus – le espeto Sirius en un susurro pero procurando ser escuchado por este – Si no quieres que te rompa la cara – finalizo mostrando los puños de una forma amenazante.

- Tranquilo Canuto – dijo Lupin tratando de calmarlo – Solo quiere provocarte. Snape seguía sonriendo de forma burlona pero Sirius se calmo.


	13. Información

**Capitulo 13. Información**

Los gritos de Harry cesaron rápidamente y la reunión prosiguió normalmente, solo que esta vez Sirius fulminaba con la mirada a Snape cada vez que podía. Al igual que en las demás reuniones todos salieron cuando esta termino, Molly, Lupin y Tonks salieron junto con los demás, Molly a llamar a los niños a cenar y Lupin y Tonks a despedir a el resto. Sirius se quedo junto con Mundungus, Arthur y Bill en la cocina. Al pasar junto a la escalera Molly subió a avisar a los chicos que ya era hora de cenar mientras Lupin y Tonks despedían a los Dumbledore y a sus demás compañeros, salieron todos del cuartel dejándolos solos, los dos se apresuraron a cerrar los múltiples cerrojos y cerraduras de la puerta, Lupin sonrió tiernamente a Tonks cuando sus miradas se encontraron, permanecieron unos segundos así, uno sosteniendo la mirada del otro, parecía como si su mirada dijera mas de mil palabras, entonces se escucharon pasos alguien iba hacia ellos, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver de quien se trataba. Era Molly que se apresuraba a ayudarlos con los múltiples cerrojos y cerraduras, se sonrojaron ya que al parecer Molly había notado como se miraban, ella se limito a ayudarles y con ello disimular lo que había visto.

Un poco después de que bajo ella le siguieron los chicos, Molly se acerco a ellos y le dijo a Harry que caminara de puntillas por el vestíbulo. Tonks rebaso a la señora Weasley y a Lupin, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, creía estas imaginando ¿O seria que tal vez no?, al parecer lo que le había dicho Sirius días atrás era cierto. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de el… de Remus?, bueno de algo estaba segura, ¿O no estaba segura?, le gustaba Remus, Sirius la había descubierto, lo que no podía negar era que sentía algo muy especial por él, lo que sentía era algo diferente. Le hacía feliz verlo feliz, sus sonrisas… bueno que decir de ellas le encantaban, y por si fuera poco sus ojos… si sus ojos esos que la hacían olvidar todo. Estaba muy confundida necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero con quien… ¿con Sirius?, fue el primero que paso por su mente pero desistió ya que tendría que aceptar que él estaba en lo cierto, esto ameritaría un Te lo dije, pero después la apoyaría…

Caminaba por el vestíbulo sin ver a donde iba hasta que ¡PATAPUM! se volvió a tropezar con el enorme paragüero. – ¡Tonks! – Grito la señora Weasley a la joven que ya se encontraba tendida en el suelo, - ¡Lo siento! – Gimoteo Tonks – Ese ridículo paragüero, es la segunda vez que tropiezo con…

Pero sus últimas palabras quedaron sofocadas con un espantoso, ensordecedor y espeluznante alarido, Lupin corrió a ayudar a Tonks a levantarse y después fue junto con la señora Weasley a intentar cerrar las cortinas pero la anciana Black gritaba cada vez mas fuerte - ¡Cerdos! ¡Canallas! ¡Subproductos de la inmundicia y de la cochambre! ¡Mestizos, mutantes, monstruos, fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo se atreven a contaminar la casa de mis padres? -.

- Lo siento de verdad – se disculpo Tonks mientras levantaba del suelo la enorme y pesada pierna de trol. Molly desistió en su intento de cerrar las cortinas y opto por aturdir a los demás retratos que se habían unido a los gritos del cuadro de la anciana. Se abrió la puerta de la cocina, de la cual salió Sirius que corrió hacia donde estaba Lupin, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal entre los dos lograron cerrar las cortinas, el silencio se apodero del vestíbulo – Perdona mi torpeza Molly… Lo siento, de verdad lo siento – dijo Tonks dirigiéndose primero a Molly y después a Lupin que estaba cerca y observaba a Sirius que se encontraba junto a Harry y los demás chicos – Si querida, no importa, pero procura tener más cuidado – comento Molly dándole una palmadita en el brazo a Tonks – A cualquiera de nosotros le pudo haber pasado, no te preocupes – la consoló Lupin desviando la mirada de Sirius y Harry, a Tonks, a quien le dedico una gran sonrisa. – Ahora vámonos antes de que vuelvan a despertar – finalizo Lupin.

Tonks volteo hacia la cocina y vio que Molly entraba apresuradamente, entonces se dio cuenta de que no había notado cuando esta se fue, también noto que Sirius y los demás seguían a la señora Weasley. Lupin vio que Tonks aun estaba algo desconcertada o eso le parecía.

– Vamos – dijo a Tonks colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven - ¿O planeas esperar a que despierten de nuevo?... porque yo no – agrego sonriente, cuando la joven sintió que la mano de Lupin se poso sobre su hombro, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, volteo a verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa que este le brindo y dijo – Si, tienes razón, vámonos de aquí -.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se dirigían los demás, al entrar en la cocina notaron que no habían recogido los pergaminos que habían utilizado en la reunión, Bill los recogía muy rápido, pero al verlo tan atareado Tonks sintió que debía de ayudar, fue corriendo hasta la mesa y al tratar de ayudar tiro una vela sobre el ultimo trozo de pergamino - ¡Oh, no! Lo siento…

- Dame querida – dijo la señora Weasley con exasperación y reparo el pergamino con una sacudida de su varita la cual provoco un destello luminoso que dejo ver claramente una parte de mapa del ministerio, Harry que estaba cerca miro interesado el pergamino, Molly alcanzo a ver a Harry y regaño a Bill por no haber recogido todo cuando termino la reunión, Bill junto todos los pergaminos, saco su varita y los hizo desaparecer.

La señora Weasley comenzó a sacar platos, pidió ayuda en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, Tonks rápidamente ofreció su ayuda, al parecer Molly no estaba muy de acuerdo en que ella ayudara, pero la joven se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y fue hacia donde estaba Ginny, cuando se dirigía hacia allá tiro una silla, pero la levanto lo más rápido que pudo, sacaron platos, cubiertos y copas limpias para todos mientras Molly terminaba la cena. Ginny, Tonks y Hermione llenaron una jarra con cerveza de mantequilla.

– Nosotros colocaremos las cosas en la mesa – dijo Fred guiñando un ojo a Tonks, los gemelos Weasley hicieron volar el caldero con estofado, la jarra con cerveza de mantequilla, una tabla y un cuchillo para cortar el pan, frente a la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y los regaños de su madre. El señor Weasley coloco el caldero con el estofado en centro de la mesa y regaño a sus hijos. Molly furiosa comenzó a comparar a los gemelos con el resto de sus hijos mayores, con Bill, con Charly y al final con Percy.

Tonks lo conocía por el colegio claro y después lo había visto en el ministerio, ya que era el asistente junior del ministro, y al parecer se había peleado con sus padres, pero nunca había escuchado a Molly pronuncia el nombre de su hijo. La señora Weasley se puso blanca como la cera y volteo a ver a su marido el cual había adoptado un rostro inexpresivo. Bill intercedió rápidamente diciendo que ya era hora de cenar – Esto tiene un aspecto estupendo, Molly – también intervino Lupin sirviéndole un poco de estofado con un cucharon y acercándole el plato desde el otro lado de la mesa, se sentaron cuando ya había servidos platos con estofado para todos, comieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Molly volvió a hablar, eso indicaba que la tormenta había pasado, todos comenzaron a platicar unos con otros.

Tonks volvió a entretener a Ginny y a Hermione como ya era costumbre a la hora de las comidas, cambiaba su nariz entre bocado y bocado, Harry que estaba frente a ella, volteo a verla, Tonks sonrió al muchacho y este le devolvió la sonrisa, su público comenzó a pedirle sus narices favoritas y ella accedió con gusto. Lupin platicaba junto con Bill y el señor Weasley sobre duendes. De repente las pláticas quedaron ahogadas por las carcajadas de los gemelos Weasley, Ron y Mundungus que platicaban alegremente, a la señora Weasley no le caía bien este ultimo al parecer aun no le había perdonado que abandonara su guardia esa noche en la que los dementores atacaron a Harry.

Todo era tan tranquilo, degustaron el postre tranquilamente, se hizo una pausa en la conversación general, Ginny al terminar su postre se había levantado de su lugar al lado de Tonks la cual bostezaba abiertamente. Entonces Molly indico a sus hijos, Hermione y Harry que ya era hora de dormir pero Sirius la interrumpió expresando la sorpresa que le había provocado que Harry aun no hubiera preguntado nada sobre el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. La atmosfera de la habitación cambio inmediatamente y la tensión entre Molly y Sirius aumento de manera alarmante, de nuevo volvieron a discutir sobre que debía o no saber Harry, estaba vez gano Sirius, Harry ya no era un niño y tenía todo el derecho de saber qué pasaba.

Molly no quería que los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny recibieran información sobre ese asunto, pero a los gemelos ya no podía prohibírselos, ya eran mayores de edad, a Ron y Hermione, Harry les contaría todo lo que le iban a decir. La única que salió perdiendo fue Ginny quien no pudo quedarse y subió a su habitación escoltada por su madre, pero no por eso se quedo sin protestar, al salir despotricaba sobre su madre, el retrato de la anciana Black despertó y se unió al barullo, Lupin salió de la cocina a cerrar las cortinas del retrato, Sirius espero a que Lupin regresara a su lugar para empezar a contestar las preguntas de su sobrino.

Lo primero que pregunto fue en donde estaba Voldemort, eso nadie lo sabía, aun no había muertes extrañas ni nada por el estilo, Harry había echado a perder el plan del señor tenebroso al sobrevivir el año pasado en el torneo de los tres magos, cuando este regreso, ya que lo último que él quería era que Dumbledore supiera de su regreso, según Bill al único mago al que Voldemort temía era a este.

Lo pusieron al corriente de las ideas que tenía el director con respecto a los planes de el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado, de la desacreditación que estaba sufriendo Dumbledore gracias a "El Profeta" influenciado por Fudge, el cual también le temía ya que según él quería robarle su puesto como ministro de magia. – Pero hemos logrado convencer a un par de personas – informo el señor Weasley – Tonks, por ejemplo, era demasiado joven para entrar en la Orden del Fénix la ultima vez, pero contar con la ayuda de aurores es fundamental.

Harry pregunto que mas buscaba Voldemort, aparte de formar de nuevo su ejército y Sirius le dijo que cosas que solo podía conseguir furtivamente como una arma, algo que no tenía la ultima vez, solo que Molly que había regresado de acostar a Ginny impidió que siguieran dándole información a los chicos, Harry quería unirse a la orden pero no era mayor de edad, al escuchar esto el rostro de los gemelos se lleno de esperanza pero Lupin intercedió, dijo que aun no habían terminado el colegio y que pertenecer a esta implicaba peligros que ninguno de ellos podría imaginar, le dio la razón a Molly, ya habían hablado más de lo debido. Sirius solo se encogió de hombros pero no discutió, los chicos se levantaron y salieron de la cocina seguidos por la señora Weasley.


	14. Aceptación

**Capitulo 14. Aceptación **

Al salir la señora Weasley, todos se quedaron platicando animadamente. Bill noto el cambio en el cabello de Tonks – Veo que has cambiado el color de tu cabello – comento Bill – Ese color te queda bien – finalizo sonriendo. Lupin que estaba inmerso en la plática, pero salió de su en concentración en ella cuando escucho las palabras que Bill le dedico a la joven y le lanzo una mirada asesina que este no noto, quien si se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido fue Sirius, movió la cabeza negativamente y dijo en voz baja, - Lunático, si no quieres que los demás te ganen tus cumplidos, dilos tu primero -.

Lupin no dijo nada, pero lo que su amigo no sabía era que él había sido el primero en elogiar el nuevo color de cabello de Tonks. – Bill tiene razón, ese color te queda mucho mejor – añadió Sirius brindándole una sonrisa a Tonks, el señor Weasley y Lupin solo asintieron.

- Gracias – comento la joven radiante, le encantaba como había quedado su cabello. Tonks miro a Remus y recordó que él había sido el primero en decirle que ese color le quedaba bien, sintió dentro de ella una pequeña esperanza tal vez el sentía lo mismo… o eso era lo que ella quería. Lupin noto que la joven lo miraba, volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa, Tonks se sonrojo pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

La señora Weasley regreso rápido de acostar a los chicos, Tonks miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, cuando estaba el cerca, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo, al parecer este se evaporaba. – Ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por la cena Molly, estuvo riquísima como siempre – añadió Tonks – Nos vemos, buenas noches a todos – finalizo despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano.

- Te acompaño querida – comento Molly, las dos se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina, salieron, y caminaron en silencio por el oscuro vestíbulo.

- Gracias por todo Molly – dijo Tonks al salir por la puerta hacia la desierta calle, Molly se despidió de la joven y cerró la puerta cuando esta desapareció de la calle.

Al salir Tonks junto con Molly, Lupin se quedo algo preocupado al ver en su reloj la hora que era, ya era muy tarde y no era bueno que Tonks anduviera sola a estas horas, era muy peligroso. – Canuto, ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde?, andar solo por ahí es muy peligroso… - comento Lupin a su Sirius, este lo miro y entendió inmediatamente por que su amigo estaba así, - No te preocupes Lunático, Tonks es auror y sabe cuidarse sola – lo tranquilizo Sirius.

Sirius al ver a su amigo comportarse de esa forma, se sintió feliz, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, a él le gustaba su sobrina. Desde que conoció a Tonks, su sonrisa y su humor habían cambiado radicalmente se le veía más feliz, hasta parecía más joven.

– Tal vez tengas razón Canuto, pero si le pasa algo malo, yo… - dijo Lupin un tanto alarmado, - Tú... ¿Qué, por fin vas a aceptar que te gusta y que te estás enamorado de ella? – Añadió Sirius mirando la expresión del otro con atención – Yo… bueno yo… - comenzó Lupin, pero ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, el ya lo sabía ya, - No puedo mentirte Canuto, me conoces tan bien. Estoy confundido… nadie me había hecho sentir esto que me hace sentir ella. Pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones… - añadió desviando la mirada de Sirius hacia el piso, - Yo… no soy lo mejor para ella… - .

- No seas tonto Lunático, lucha por lo que quieres - le animo Sirius, esbozando una sonrisilla de triunfo, por fin había hecho que su amigo aceptara que se estaba enamorando.

A partir de ese día Lupin ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en el cuartel general, Dumbledore le asigno bastantes misiones y eso lo mantenía tan ocupado, bueno no solo el tenia mucho trabajo, en general todos los miembros de la orden tenía muchas misiones y las guardias en el ministerio se habían intensificado. La amistad entre él y Tonks se fortalecía día con día, le extrañaba mucho cuando no le veía, pero ese día fue una excepción, al regresar de una de sus misiones al cuartel general, escucho risas en el piso de arriba cuando se dirigía hacia su cuarto ya que quería descansar un rato antes de cenar, al parecer se encontraban en la limpieza de uno de aquellos cuartos. Según lo que le había contado Sirius ya habían acabado de limpiar el salón del primer piso, con el cual tardaron tres días había tantas cosas, tambien un comedor de la planta baja pero aun les faltaba bastante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Lupin a Sirius que fue al primero que se encontró.

- Nada en especial, ya sabes la limpieza – comento Sirius – Tonks acaba de sacar a un Ghoul de instintos asesinos del baño – finalizo este.

– Fue increíble – añadió Harry que se acercaba a saludar al recién llegado.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry? – pregunto Lupin cuando le estrecho la mano a este.

- Bien – contesto el muchacho. – Sirius, Harry, miren lo que hemos encontrado – se escucho la voz de Hermione que gritaba desde una de las habitaciones.

Harry corrió hacia la habitación de donde salieron los gritos, Sirius y Lupin lo siguieron. Al entrar en esta, vieron que Mundungus se encontraba tendido en el suelo inconsciente, en una esquina cercana al lugar en donde se encontraba, los gemelos y Ron se retorcían a causa de la risa, y trataban de contar a Harry lo sucedido. Ginny, Hermione y Tonks caminaban con cautela hacia Mundugus, Ginny iba al frente seguida de cerca por las demás, - ¡Cuidado Ginny!, no te acerques tanto – le advirtió Tonks. Ginny esquivo con facilidad al viejo reloj de pie que se le lanzo mientras Tonks y Hermione sujetaron a Mundungus por los brazos retirándolo poco a poco de aquel reloj.

- ¿Qué le paso a Dung? – Pregunto Sirius colocándose cerca de Tonks.

- Estaba jugando con los gemelos y Ron, a esquivar el reloj cuando este se les lanzaba al pasar frente a el… Hola Remus, no te había visto – añadió al ver que Lupin se encontraba al lado de Sirius cuando volteo a contestar su pregunta, le saludo con un movimiento de la mano y le brindo una gran sonrisa, los dos sintieron algo en el estomago al notar que sus miradas se encontraban, Lupin le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa. Sirius los miro interesado por unos segundos en los cuales ambos sostenían la mirada, hasta que Tonks desvió la mirada de los ojos de Lupin ya que habían comenzado a temblarle las manos. – Bueno, el caso es que Mundugus tardo mucho en esquivarlo cuando este se le lanzo – continuo Tonks señalando el viejo reloj de pie y reprimiendo una carcajada al recordar lo sucedido, - Solo que al parecer este le pego en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente – finalizo la joven adoptando un tono más serio.

- Pobre Mundungus – dijo Lupin mirando al susodicho. Sirius se unió a las risas de los gemelos, Ron y Harry cuando Mundungus comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad, sobándose la cabeza, en el lugar en donde el reloj le había pegado.

– Se pondrá bien, no fue nada grave – comento Tonks a Lupin, los dos se unieron a las risa de los demás. La señora Weasley entro en la habitación llevando consigo una enorme jarra metálica con cerveza de mantequilla y algunos vasos.

Lupin ayudo a arreglar aquel reloj mientras Tonks, Mundugus, Hermione, Molly, Ginny y Ron se ocupaban de limpiar otros muebles que se encontraban en la habitación, unas túnicas viejas de color morado intentaron ahorcar a Ron cuando este las sacaba del armario en donde se encontraban, Mundungus le quito las túnicas de encima, gracias a que hizo esto Molly al parecer le había perdonado su descuido, hasta lo invito a quedarse a cenar.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, cada día faltaba menos para la vista de Harry en el ministerio, pero al parecer el ya ni se acordaba. La orden ya tenía todo listo con respecto a su vista, Dumbledore había planeado todo muy bien. Al terminar de cenar los chicos subieron a sus dormir, cuando Molly invito a cenar a Tonks el miércoles por la noche, esta era la noche anterior a la vista de Harry, Tonks se disculpo ya que le tocaba hacer guardia de madrugada y quería aprovechar su tiempo libre para hacer algo de trabajo pendiente, las guardias en el ministerio se habían intensificado de manera alarmante, y era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer guardia a esa hora, tenía que relevar a Ojoloco el cual le prestaría su capa invisible.

- Por qué no vienes a desayunar el jueves por la mañana, cuando acabes tu guardia – sugirió Sirius.

- Esa es una buena idea Sirius, ¿Qué te parece querida? – continuo Molly mirándola de una manera expectante.

- Esta bien, pasare por aquí después de mi guardia – acepto Tonks. Bill entro en la cocina saludando a todos.

- Bill, me tenias muy preocupada – le reprocho la señora Weasley al verlo entrar, - Lo siento madre, las asesorías de hoy duraron más de lo que yo esperaba – comento Bill.

- Sigues dando asesorías a… ¿Cómo se llama? – Comento Sirius tratando de recordar el nombre de la campeona de Beauxbatons, - Fleur Delacour – ayudo el señor Weasley. - Si, ha mejorado bastante – Bill contesto la pregunta de Sirius seguida por un gran suspiro.

Lupin intercambio junto con Sirius y Tonks una mirada cómplice y reprimieron una carcajada al ve que Molly se había puesto muy seria, - Sabes Bill, suspirar así no es normal… - dijo Sirius mirando a Bill, - Creo que te estás enamorando de Fleur – finalizo Sirius recordando el nombre que había dicho Arthur anteriormente y reprimiendo otra carcajada al ver que Molly se había adoptado un tono verdoso y que Bill se sonrojaba.

- Así que corriste a un Ghoul del baño – comento Lupin a Tonks.

- Yo, bueno solo pasaba a saludar… y me parecía que era buena idea quedarme a ayudar – añadió la joven encogiéndose de hombros. - Además tu también ayudaste con ese reloj que se le lanzo a Mundugus – termino reprimiendo una carcajada, al verla Lupin le sonrió. Sirius que estaba sentado al lado de Lupin conversaba con Bill y los señores Weasley, claro tuvieron que cambiar de tema ya que parecía que Molly no se sentía nada bien, Sirius había dejado de prestar atención a aquella platica y se dedicaba a escuchar a su amigo y a su sobrina, volteo hacia donde ellos se encontraban cuando el señor Weasley pregunto algo a su hijo sobre su trabajo en el banco y noto que su amigo sonreía a la joven, se les veía tan felices así que decidió interceder.

– Perdonen que me meta en su plática – comenzó Sirius, reclamando la atención de ambos – Pero creo que harían una linda pareja… - termino Sirius mirando primero a Tonks y después a Lupin, ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lado. Sirius adopto una sonrisa burlona, se sentía muy satisfecho con la reacción que había provocado, al menos Lupin ya lo había aceptado, solo faltaba que Tonks decidiera contarle que ella al igual que su amigo se estaba enamorando.


	15. Desayuno

**Capitulo 15. Desayuno**

Ya era jueves, al terminar su guardia tenía que ir a desayunar al cuartel general, no podía fallarle a Molly. Pero estaba tan cansada, no había dormido en toda la noche. No obstante quería ver a Lupin, le extrañaba tanto que esperaba con ansias el momento en el que llegaran a relevarla, aquel día llevaba el cabello rubio y rizado; tenía que cambiarlo de vez en cuando, claro solo por su trabajo como auror. Aunque para ser sinceros a ella le gustaba más su anterior aspecto, ya que él le había dicho que se veía muy bien así.

Desde que entro a la orden del fénix, Lupin solía aparecer en sus pensamientos, pero jamás en sus sueños. A veces inconscientemente se encontraba pensando en el, en los momentos más inesperados, cuando estaba en el ministerio ejerciendo su profesión, cuando estaba en casa con sus padres, o cuando escuchaba a su grupo favorito Las Brujas de Macbeth en la radio mágica. Por suerte no había podido estar a solas con Sirius más de cinco minutos, eso le hubiera tentado tanto, quería contarle que… pero no estaba segura de cómo comenzar, como decirle todo lo que sentía…

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando relativamente cerca de donde se encontraba divisó una pequeña luz. - ¿Tonks? ¿En donde estas? no puedo verte, ¿Podrías quitarte la capa de encima? – dijo en tono muy bajo pero algo asustado una voz femenina bastante conocida, la joven reconoció aquella voz como la de Hestia Jones a la cual le tocaba relevarla, se encamino hacia donde provenía la pequeña luz acompañada de aquella voz, había olvidado quitarse por completo la capa de Moody, ya estaba cerca cuando piso la punta de la capa y resbaló con ella, esto la hizo caer al suelo. Hestia volteo rápidamente hacia donde se escucho el ruido sujetando su varita con la punta iluminada con fuerza, pero parecía que no había nada, volteo hacia el suelo y vio la mitad del cuerpo de Tonks que ya se encontraba tendida en el suelo, le ayudo a levantarse cuando esta se quito la capa por completo.

– Me asustaste, Tonks. Deberías de tener más cuidado – comento Hestia.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Pero tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia – se disculpo la joven con una sonrisa, le entrego la capa de Ojoloco a Hestia. No había nada nuevo, todo se encontraba en absoluta calma le explico a Hestia, le deseo suerte y se dirigió hacia el asesor, subió hasta la explanada del ministerio de magia en donde desapareció.

Segundos después ya estaba entrando en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, cerro los cerrojos y cerraduras de la parte interior de la puerta. - ¡Lumos! – susurro y la punta de su varita que sujetaba en la mano derecha se encendió, camino de puntillas por el oscuro vestíbulo hacia la cocina. Cuando entro en esta encontró a la señora Weasley sirviendo el desayuno a su esposo. – Tonks, querida. Qué bueno que ya llegaste, siéntate, enseguida te sirvo – comento Molly invitándola a sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

– Buenos días Molly, Arthur – saludo Tonks quien bostezo y se sentó rápidamente en la silla que le había señalado Molly, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer dormida al suelo.

- ¿Te apetece una taza de té o café? – Pregunto Molly a la joven.

- Un té no estaría mal – acepto Tonks, enseguida Molly hizo aparecer una taza de té caliente frente a la joven y coloco sobre la mesa varios platos que contenían desayunos diferentes como gachas de avena, pan dulce, arenques ahumados, huevos con tocino y pan tostado con mermelada.

– Toma el que desees – le invito la señora Weasley.

- Gracias Molly – dijo Tonks y después de decidir qué era lo que más se le antojaba tomo el plato que tenia gachas de avena, la señora Weasley se sentó junto a su esposo y comenzó a desayunar al igual que los otros.

Arthur contaba a Tonks que era lo que hacía en su trabajo en el ministerio, ella tenía una vaga idea de lo que hacían en aquel departamento pero se maravillo al darse cuenta de cuánto le gustaba a el señor Weasley su empleo. Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y por ella entro Sirius seguido de Lupin. - Hola Tonks, veo que llegaste temprano – saludo Sirius dejando una silla libre después de Tonks y sentándose en la otra, su objetivo era que Lupin quedara en medio de los dos y al lado de la joven, y así fue.

- Hola Tonks – saludo Lupin mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Hola ¿Co-como es-están? – Dijo Tonks bostezando abiertamente.

- Creo que estamos mejor que tu – añadió Sirius sonriente por que había logrado su cometido, y acercándose el plato que tenia arenques ahumados.

Molly hizo aparecer una taza de café caliente para cada uno, - Gracias Molly – dijo Lupin cuando tuvo frente a él aquella taza de humeante café.

Tonks volvió a bostezar, al parecer el desayuno había hecho que de pronto sintiera aun mas sueño; - ¿Acaso no has dormido? – Pregunto un Sirius incrédulo.

– No… nada – añadió Tonks bostezando de nuevo.

- Déjala, Sirius. Está cansada y tú preguntándole cosas que son bastante obvias – intervino Lupin brindándole a la joven una sonrisa llena de comprensión, Sirius se calmo un poco aunque de vez en cuando se reía cuando la joven volvía a bostezar. Terminaron de desayunar entre pláticas y una que otra risa. Tonks se levanto y ayudo a la señora Weasley a limpiar y recoger la mesa, quería ayudar a asear los platos sucios pero Molly hizo que se sentara así que regreso a su lugar al lado de Lupin quien le sonrió. Sirius platicaba con Arthur sobre la vista de Harry así que no noto cuando Tonks regreso a su lugar.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el ministerio? – pregunto Lupin tratando de entablar conversación con la joven.

- Bien, no me quejo, todo está bastante… tranquilo – comenzó Tonks – Como Fudge no cree en el regreso de Quien-Tu-Sabes… y no hay indicios de nada extraño, pues en si no hay mucho trabajo – continuo la joven después de bostezar. Sonrio a Lupin quien la miraba expectante – Aunque creo que tendremos que irnos con cuidado, Scrimgeour… - añadió Tonks pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y entro Harry, Molly se levanto de su lugar como un rayo y fue a preparar el desayuno para el muchacho.

– B-buenos Días Harry – saludo Tonks con un bostezo -¿Has dormido bien? – continuo la joven.

– Si – contesto el muchacho.

– Yo no he pe-pegado ojo – comento Tonks con otro bostezo que la hizo estremecerse – Ven y siéntate… -.

Aparto una silla y al hacerlo derribo la que se encontraba al lado de esta, Harry fue a sentarse a la silla que le indico Tonks mientras la señora Weasley le preguntaba que quería desayunar. Lupin miro a Harry cuando se sentó al lado de la joven, se le veía algo preocupado. Y dirigiéndose a Tonks pregunto - ¿Qué decías de Scrimgeour?-.

- ¡Ah sí! Bueno, que tendremos que irnos con cuidado; ha estado haciéndonos preguntas raras a Kingsley y a mí. Creo que sospecha de nosotros, me vio la otra vez que me fui tarde del ministerio después de… de… mi hora de salida, supongo que por eso fue lo de las preguntas – comento Tonks tratando de recordar bien lo que había pasado - Como últimamente he e-estado ba-bastante tiempo en el ministerio – continuo con otro bostezo, - Y tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que mañana no podre hacer el turno de noche, estoy demasiado ca-can-sada – confeso Tonks, bostezando otra vez.

- Yo te cubriré – se ofreció el señor Weasley – No me importa, de todos modos tengo que terminar un informe y me quedare hasta tarde – concluyo Arthur.

– Gracias Arthur, que amable de tu parte – agradeció Tonks sonriendo, Arthur se volvió hacia Harry y le pregunto que como se sentía ya que no habría nada de qué preocuparse Todo saldrá bien le decía. El señor Weasley explico en donde se llevaría a cabo su vista.

– Amelia Bones es buena persona Harry – afirmo Tonks con seriedad, al ver que el muchacho no decía nada – Es justa y te escuchara.

Todos los presentes dedicaron palabras de aliento a Harry que se veía realmente nervioso. Arthur anuncio que ya era hora de irse, se puso de pie y el muchacho le imito. Todos le desearon suerte a Harry antes de que este saliera de la cocina junto con el señor Weasley.

- Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien – repetía Molly para sí misma en un murmullo apenas audible. Sirius se encontraba igual o más nervioso que ella, al salir Harry este se había puesto sumamente serio y adopto una cara de pocos amigos, como si se encontrara repentinamente furioso. Miraba a Molly pasar murmurando de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido. Lupin y Tonks seguían sentados en sus lugares con toda su atención en Molly y Sirius, a ambos les preocupaba la actitud de estos, al parecer explotarían de un momento a otro, no dijeron nada solo se volteaban a ver de repente. Entonces comenzaron a bajar los chicos a desayunar y Tonks se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando vio entrar en la cocina al último de estos que faltaba, Ron.

- Por las barbas de Merlin, ya se he hizo tarde – comento mientras se levantaba rápidamente tirando la silla en la que se encontraba - Gracias por todo Molly, y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo Tonks a la señora Weasley tratando de calmarla un poco, se acerco a Sirius y le dijo en voz baja – Quédate tranquilo Sirius, le van a retirar todos los cargos. No vayas a cometer alguna tontería – trato de consolarlo, se despidió del resto y salió de la cocina junto con Lupin quien se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta ya que el ambiente en esa habitación estaba bastante tenso.

- Remus, trata de calmar a Sirius. Se ve muy alterado, no vaya a cometer alguna locura – pidió Tonks al susodicho.

- No te preocupes, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance – respondió Remus.

– Me mandaras una lechuza más tarde informándome, lo que paso ¿verdad? – Comento la joven, adoptando una expresión preocupada.

- Esta bien, está bien – accedió Lupin al ver a la expresión de la joven.

– Gracias Remus – dijo la joven depositando un beso en la mejilla del licántropo en forma de agradecimiento.


	16. Nuevos Prefectos

**Capitulo 16. Nuevos prefectos**

Al besar a Lupin una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sonrojo y se despidió saliendo rápidamente del cuartel ya que su trabajo en el ministerio le esperaba. Al salir la joven, Lupin se quedo tan quieto que parecía una estatua. Poso su mano derecha sobre el lugar en donde le había besado Tonks y a partir de ese momentos suspiraba constantemente, ya no había duda alguna y él lo sabía, le quería, le quería tanto, nunca había sentido lo mismo por nadie.

- Remus… amigo… Lunático… ¿Estás bien? – Lupin escucho la voz de Sirius muy lejos de él, aunque este estaba a su lado. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Pregunto Sirius molesto porque no recibía respuesta alguna del otro, - Mmm, me pregunto qué te habrá dicho Nymphadora para que estés en ese estado – comento Black anonadado pero sonrió al ver que al escuchar el nombre de la joven su amigo Remus había reaccionado.

Lupin salió de su ensimismamiento, se sonrojo ante la mirada atónita de Sirius y tratando de disimular quito rápidamente la mano derecha de su mejilla. – Lo siento no te había visto Canuto – se disculpo este, desvío la mirada y se puso a cerrar los múltiples cerrojos y cerraduras de la puerta por la que Tonks había salido. Sirius no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarlo esbozando una sonrisa burlona que denotaba la curiosidad que sentía.

Tonks se quedo más tranquila gracias a la nota que Lupin le mando informándole que Sirius no había hecho ninguna tontería y comunicándole que toda había salido bien con respecto a la vista de Harry, le han retirado todos los cargos escribía Lupin en aquella nota.

Los días pasaban a una gran velocidad, cada vez estaba más cerca el día en el cual se iniciarían las clases en Hogwarts y eso traería consigo más trabajo. Conforme transcurrían los días el humor de Sirius iba empeorando, al decir verdad desde el día de la vista de Harry se había mostrado muy distante y molesto. Tonks lo había visto en una ocasión cuando fue al cuartel general a una junta días antes de que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts, las reuniones ya eran muy tarde y siempre faltaba alguno de los miembros de la orden del fénix, esa vez faltaron muchos de estos. La reunión fue muy rápida principalmente se hablo de los cambios que se harían cuando se iniciaran las clases, en los horarios de las guardias etc.

- Tonks, quería asignarte una misión importante – comenzó Dumbledore, mirando a la joven atreves de sus gafas de media luna. Tonks lo miraba expectante esperando que le indicara cual era esa misión tan importante. – Bueno, me gustaría que formaras parte de la guardia encargada de llevar a Harry y los demás chicos el primero de septiembre a King's Cross, junto con Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Moody y Sturgis. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas la misión? – termino el director.

- Claro, yo. Cuente conmigo – Tonks acepto la misión mostrándole a Dumbleore una gran sonrisa.

– Si hay cambio de planes te mando una lechuza – agrego este antes de despedirse y salir del cuartel.

A Lupin se le veía algo preocupado por la actitud de Sirius ya que este quería ir con ellos a King's Cross a despedir a Harry y a los Weasley, aunque a Dumbledore no le agradaba la idea. Había veces en las que Sirius era tan necio.

Un día antes de que los chicos entraran a clases Tonks estaba en su cubículo del ministerio de magia cumpliendo sus horas de trabajo como auror, ordenaba algunos papeles. Se abrió la puerta de su cubículo y por esta entro Kingsley quien procuro no hacer ruido mientras cerraba detrás de él.

- Hola Tonks – saludo a la joven que estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Tonks se sobresalto y tiro algunos de los papeles que ordenaba unos minutos antes, volteo y vio a Kingsley sentado en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio – Perdon Kingsley, no te escuche entrar – dijo la joven mientras levantaba del suelo lo que se le había caído. Antes de que este entrara Tonks estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos por eso no noto cuando este entro. Kingsley solía ir a platicar con ella o en su defecto iba a comunicarle los cambios que había surgido con respecto a sus asuntos de trabajo, como nuevas misiones, reuniones y todo lo que tenía que ver con la orden del fénix.

- Y… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – pregunto la joven dejando los papeles ordenados sobre su escritorio. – Bueno yo solo venia a saludarte, pero veo que mi presencia no te hace muy feliz – añadió Kingsley con un dejo de broma en la voz, la joven sonrió y añadió – Tu sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Gracias, la verdad es que ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo para platicar, solo pase a traerte un recado de Molly – argumento Kingsley al levantarse de la silla en donde estaba sentado, se dio cuenta de que Tonks se mostraba muy feliz por alguna razón que él no conocía, pero que de seguro tenía algo que ver con la orden o con alguien de esta – Hoy va a hacer una cena, bueno es como una pequeña fiesta antes de que los chicos regresen a Hogwarts… y a invitado a Ojoloco, a ti y a mi – termino Kingsley colocando su mano en la perilla de la puerta de aquel pequeño cubículo en el cual se encontraba, - Me avisas si vas, para irnos juntos. Ya que hoy Arthur sale más tarde y no lo podremos esperar Fudge volvería a sospechar de nosotros, y ya sabes cómo se pone. No quiero que me interrogue de nuevo – añadió Shacklebolt antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Tonks solo asintió con un moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, le vería de nuevo y eso hacía que se encontrara inmensamente feliz.

Llego al cuartel general junto con Kingsley al salir del ministerio. Al entrar en la cocina se encontraron a Molly quien abrazo a la joven, estaba sumamente feliz, en el tiempo que Tonks llevaba formando parte de la orden no la había visto tan contenta. – Que bueno que ya llegaron – exclamo Molly radiante de felicidad. – Tonks, querida. ¿Me podrías ayudar a colocar esa pancarta sobre la mesa? – comento la señora Weasley señalando un rollo de papel rojo que estaba sobre una de las tantas sillas.

Tonks acepto encantada como decirle que no a Molly cuando esta irradiaba felicidad, se dirigió hacia la silla en donde se encontraba la pancarta mientras la señora Weasley pedía a Kingsley que le ayudara a mover algunas sillas mientras ella terminada de hacer la cena. Tomo la pancarta roja tan distraídamente que volcó la silla en donde esta se encontraba, acomodo todo en su lugar rápidamente y coloco la pancarta en donde Molly le había indicado.

En ese instante entraron en la cocina Sirius y Lupin. Este ultimo reparo en la presencia de la joven, dejo a Sirius ayudándole a Kingsley y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Tonks, ella ya había colgado el cartel pero le había quedado un poco chueco y por más que trataba de enderezarlo no podía, se limitaba a maldecir por lo bajo su torpeza. – Hola. ¿Necesitas ayuda?... descuida yo lo arreglo – dijo Lupin al ver lo que la joven intentaba hacer.

Lupin sacudió su varita en un leve movimiento y la pancarta se enderezo. – Gracias, Remus – comento la joven brindándole una sonrisa sincera, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de el sintió algo extraño en su estomago, se quedaron ahí platicando un rato.

Sirius al notar que su amigo no estaba con él, ni con Molly y mucho menos con Kingsley volteo hacia la mesa y lo vio ahí platicando con su sobrina, se rio para sí mismo ya que el sabia cuanto quería Lupin a Tonks, y siguió ayudando a Molly y Kingsley.

Entraron en la cocina Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George a los cuales la señora Weasley explico que había decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta en lugar de una simple cena, no era necesario preguntar el porqué la gran pancarta roja lo decía todo:

FELICIDADES

RON Y HERMIONE

NUEVOS PREFECTOS

Moody entro en la cocina un poco después de los chicos y el señor Weasley, Bill y Mundungus (al cual padre e hijo habían invitado) fueron los últimos en llegar. Ya estando todos brindaron por los nuevos prefectos y luego fueron hacia la mesa que estaba llena a rebosar de comida a servirse cada quien su cena.

– Yo nunca fui prefecta – comento alegremente Tonks cuando llego hasta la mesa junto con Ginny y Hermione.

Harry que estaba frente a ella la miro un poco extraño, bueno a ella eso le pareció ya que este posó su mirada en ella y después en Ginny quien estaba a su lado como comparándolas. Al parecer las encontraba parecidas, ya que Tonks llevaba ese día el cabello de un color rojo tomate (parecido al de los Weasley) y largo hasta la cintura – El jefe de mi casa decía que me faltaban ciertas cualidades indispensables – termino Tonks haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de Harry.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunto Ginny, - Como la capacidad de comportarme – respondió Tonks. Ginny rió y Hermione se atraganto con la cerveza de mantequilla que se estaba tomando.

- ¿Y tu Sirius? – pregunto Ginny mientras le daba a Hermione una palmada en la espalda.

Sirius que se encontraba en medio de Harry y Lupin solto su atronadora risa. – A nadie se le habría ocurrido nombrarme prefecto porque me la pasaba demasiado tiempo castigado con James. El bueno era Lupin, a él si le dieron la insignia – Tonks recordó la mayoría de las aventuras en Hogwarts que Sirius y Lupin le habían contado y sonrió.

– Creo que Dumbledore albergaba esperanzas de que yo ejerciera cierto control sobre mis mejores amigos – tercio Lupin – Ni que decir tiene que fracase estrepitosamente – termino Lupin sonriendo a Tonks.


	17. King s Cross

**Capitulo 17. King's Cross**

Esa fue una de las cenas más animadas y divertidas a las cuales Tonks había asistido. Todos cenaban entre platicas, risas y hasta carcajadas, todos se veían tan felices que bueno, era tan grato estar allí.

Ron estaba muy entusiasmado con su nueva escoba, una Barredora, de la cual no dejaba de hablar con quien pudiera, se acerco a Tonks y comenzó a enumerar algunas de las características que tenia esta - … El mango es de roble español, con barniz anti embrujos y control de vibración incorporado… - le decía Ron a la joven quien se mostraba bastante interesada en aquella platica aunque solía voltear hacia donde se encontraba Lupin platicando con su compañero de trabajo Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Después de un rato la señora Weasley salió de la cocina, Harry le siguió al poco tiempo de que esta hubiera salido de la cocina. Antes de salir este había estado platicando con Ojoloco entonces Sirius ocupo su lugar, Tonks se dio cuenta de que Moody estaba preocupado por Harry aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. Se acerco hacia donde se encontraban Sirius y Ojoloco que miraban una fotografía algo vieja.

- Mira, Tonks, esta fue la primer Orden del Fénix – explico Sirius a la joven cuando se encontró al lado de este, le dio la foto para que la viera mejor, Tonks la contemplo con interés por un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que escucho la voz de Lupin a sus espaldas y su corazón latió tan desenfrenadamente, que le pareció que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que están planeando todos ustedes? – Pregunto Lupin al llegar junto a ellos, se le hacía muy sospechosa esa sonrisilla que Sirius esbozaba.

- Nada, Ojoloco nos estaba mostrando esa foto de la primer Orden del Fénix – contesto Sirius a su amigo, señalando la foto que tenia Tonks. Entonces la joven recordó el motivo por el cual se había acercado hacia ellos, volteo a ver a Moody que estaba muy callado y parecía enojado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ojoloco? – pregunto la joven angustiada al ver la expresión de este. – Creo que deberíamos de subir. He seguido a Harry con mi ojo mágico desde que abandono la habitación, creí que iba a su habitación pero se desvió y va hacia el salón en donde se encuentra Molly tratando de deshacerse de ese boggart, pero no le va muy bien que digamos – contesto Moody a Tonks algo malhumorado. Lupin no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el salón seguido por Sirius y Ojoloco, el cual salió de la cocina murmurando algo parecido a Por eso le dije que yo me encargaba de ese boggart.

Tonks se quedo ahí de pie, sola, con la foto de la primer Orden del Fénix en la mano. Al darse cuenta de que aun tenia aquella foto empezó a mirarla más detenidamente, en ella había algunas personas conocidas, por ejemplo era fácil distinguir a Ojoloco quien aparecía en aquella imagen al lado de Dumbledore, también se encontraban Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance… le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando noto que el joven que estaba al lado de esta era Remus, si el mismísimo Remus Lupin quien se veía un poco más joven, se veía tan bien, tan guapo.

No sabía porque pero no podía apartar los ojos que esa foto, en la que el rostro de Lupin le saludaba con aquella sonrisa suya, esa que hacía que su mundo cambiara y el tiempo transcurriera de una manera muy extraña. Esa noche Tonks soñó con Lupin, por primera vez, al parecer le había mirado tanto tiempo en la fotografía que su imagen se grabo en su mente; ya que en su sueño le veía así más joven y sonriente, más feliz.

Se levanto temprano ya que hoy los chicos regresaban a clases y ella formaba parte de la guardia encargada de que Harry llegara sano y salvo a el expreso de Hogwarts, el cual tomarían como siempre en la estación King's Cross. Se baño, vistió, arreglo, desayuno y se despidió de sus padres antes de salir de casa e ir hacia el cuartel general, donde tenía que esperar a Molly y Harry cerca de este. También tenía que disfrazarse para no levantar sospechas.

Al encontrarse cerca de Grimmauld Place decidió buscar un lugar en donde disfrazarse sin ser vista por nadie, busco una calle algo sola en donde encontró un callejón oscuro y deshabitado donde decidió cambiarse, al decir verdad eso fue fácil. Cuando llego a Grimmauld Place se quedo en una esquina como había quedado esperando a Harry y a Molly.

Se había disfrazado de anciana, Ojoloco lo había sugerido ya que según el de ese modo pasaría desapercibida, llevaba el cabello gris, muy rizado y portaba un sombrero morado en forma de pastel de carne de cerdo. Miro su reloj, se dio cuenta de que se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Al voltear hacia el numero 12 vio salir de la mansión de los Black a Molly seguida por Harry y Sirius que había adoptado la forma de un enorme perro negro que era su forma de animago; cuando llegaron junto a ella los saludo - ¿Qué hay, Harry? – le pregunto guiñándole un ojo.

- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿Verdad, Molly? – Añadió Tonks mientras volvía a consultar su reloj, - Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – gimoteo esta mientras daba pasos más largos. - Es que Ojoloco quería esperar Sturgis… Si Arthur nos hubiera conseguido unos coches del ministerio… Pero últimamente Fudge no le presta ni un tintero vacio… ¿Cómo se las ingenian los muggles para viajar sin magia? -.

Transcurrieron veinte minutos, antes de llegaran a King's Cross a pie; Tonks estaba alerta por si veía algo extraño, pero nada, solo a veces se escuchaba la risa de Harry que se reía de lo que hacía Sirius, como perseguirse la cola o correr atrás de las palomas Pobre, lleva tanto tiempo encerrado reflexionaba la joven para sí misma. Ya dentro de la estación se quedaron con disimulo junto a la barrera que había entre el andén número nueve y el número diez, hasta que no hubo moros en la costa, y uno por uno se apoyaron en ella, atravesaron fácilmente apareciendo en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, ahí se encontraba el expreso de Hogwarts repleto de alumnos que hoy regresaban al colegio y por un instante Tonks tuvo recuerdos de cuando ella asistía al colegio. Caminaron un poco sitiándose en un lugar de donde se pudiera ver con facilidad hacia el arco de hierro forjado por donde entraban los que iban llegando.

Tonks estaba muy atenta, vigilando todo, en cambio la señora Weasley estaba muy nerviosa, pero se calmo un poco cuando vio aparecer a Ojoloco quien llevaba un carrito con el equipaje de todos, se reunió con ellos. Unos instantes después aparecieron el señor Weasley junto con Ron y Hermione, casi habían descargado todo el equipaje cuando aparecieron Fred, George y Ginny quienes venían con Lupin.

- Bueno cuídense mucho – dijo Lupin estrechándole la mano a todos. Por último se acerco a Harry y le dio una palmada en el hombro, - Tu también, Harry. Ten cuidado -.

Ojoloco les dio algunos consejos. - Ha sido un placer conocerlas – dijo Tonks abrazando a Hermione y Ginny, - Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

Sonó el silbato de aviso y Molly hizo que todos subieran al tren no sin antes abrazar a todos. Sirius corrió detrás de Harry cuando este fue hacia el tren, iba a despedirse. Entonces Tonks noto que tanto Molly como Lupin estaban preocupados por Sirius ¿Y si lo reconocían?, esa pregunta pasaba por su mente. Para ser sinceros a ella al igual que todos le preocupaba que lo reconocieran.

El tren comenzó a avanzar poco a poco. Ojoloco, Lupin, Arthur, Molly y ella decían adiós a los cuatro Weasley más jóvenes, Harry y Hermione quienes al igual que muchos otros estudiantes se asomaban por las ventanillas del expreso para decir adiós a sus familias. Sirius corrió junto a la ventanilla en donde iban asomados los chicos hasta que el expreso dio la vuelta y se perdió de vista.

- Vamos, tenemos que regresar al cuartel cuanto antes. Hocicos se está exponiendo demasiado – comento Moody al resto, mirando a Sirius.

– Voy a decirle – dijo Lupin caminado hacia el enorme perro negro que aun veía hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido de vista el expreso de Hogwarts. Ambos regresaron rápidamente reuniéndose con el resto y se encaminaron de regreso hacia el cuartel general.

Caminaron hasta el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place gracias a la insistencia de Tonks, ya que según ella a Sirius le haría bien estar fuera de ese edificio un poco más. Ya estaban cerca del cuartel cuando Moody, Arthur y Molly se adelantaron. Lupin, Tonks y Sirius se rezagaron un poco mientras Sirius ladraba y trataba de espantar a un gato que se encontraba cerca de la acera debajo de un automóvil.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tonks?, estas muy seria – comento Lupin al ver a la joven un poco cabizbaja.

- Nada en especial. Creo que extrañare mucho a los chicos en especial a Ginny y a Hermione. Solo es eso – contesto Tonks a Lupin a quien se le veía algo preocupado.

– Las veras pronto, yo sé lo que te digo. Además en este momento Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros. Y nadie les hará daño mientras Dumbledore se encuentre ahí – la animo Lupin y le brindo una gran sonrisa.

Al ver esa sonrisa Tonks sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, lo que no se limito a dejar de hacer fue a regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, antes de entrar al cuartel general seguidos por Sirius.


	18. Transformación

**Capitulo 18. Transformación.**

Con la ausencia de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se había esfumado la felicidad que reinaba en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix. Unos días después de que iniciaron las clases en Hogwarts, Bill, Molly y Arthur regresaron a su casa La Madriguera dejando solos a Lupin y a Sirius habitando el No. 12 de Grimmauld Place. Sirius se veía un tanto deprimido y al verlo así varios de sus compañeros decidían hacerle compañía. Raras veces se encontraba solo ya que recibía una que otra visita o iban a dar informes de las misiones de cada uno.

Solo una vez al mes se encontraría totalmente solo en aquella casa a la cual el no hubiera querido regresar nunca, esas excepciones eran las noches de luna llena, aunque Lupin tomaba su poción matalobos no le gustaba quedarse en aquella casa a sobrellevar sus transformaciones. Tonks no sabía nada de esto, no sabía que Sirius se la pasaba solo en el cuartel, ella hubiera aceptado gustosa hacerle compañía a Sirius para que no estuviera solo, - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho Sirius? – dijo una Tonks enojada, cuando Sirius dijo a Arthur que se la pasaría solo las noches de luna llena ya que Remus no quería quedarse en la casa esas noches.

– Yo… me hubiera quedado contigo la ultima vez, esperando a Remus, despierta si fuera necesario – añadió la joven, las puntas de su cabello volvieron a adoptar el color chocolate que tenían antes de volverse rojas.

– No te enojes Tonks, no hacía falta de verdad – comento Sirius tratando de calmar a esta.

Tonks miro a Sirius y sintió que de verdad este sentía el no haberle dicho nada. – Esta bien pero para la siguiente ocasión vendré. Aunque no quieras – le amenazo la joven. – Si es preciso le preguntare al mismo Remus cuando será su próxima transformación o a Ojoloco quien le hace su poción matalobos – termino la joven un poco disgustada aun.

Tonks cumplió su amenaza. Días después le toco relevar a Ojoloco en las guardias del departamento de misterios y aprovecho su breve encuentro, para preguntarle qué día prepararía la poción matalobos a Remus. A Moody se le hizo sumamente extraño que Tonks le preguntara sobre eso, pero como le estimaba mucho no dudo en contestar a su pregunta, - Hoy en la noche le llevare la poción al cuartel general – confirmo Ojoloco posando ambos ojos el mágico y el normal en la expresión del rostro de Tonks, ella se limito a brindarle la mejor de sus sonrisas y a agradecerle por la información que este le había brindado.

Así pues la noche de la siguiente transformación de Remus, Tonks se dirigió hacia el cuartel general, encontró a Sirius junto con Mundugus y Kingsley enfrascados en lo que le pareció a ella una pequeña platica o discusión sobre las ventajas y desventajas que podías conseguir al comprar alguno de los calderos que vendía Dung, los cuales tenía guardados en este lugar, en el cuartel general. Tonks no quería interrumpir esa platica pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando los involucraros notaron su presencia.

– Hola ¿Qué hay? – Saludo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

- ¡Tonks!, que sorpresa – comento Kingsley.

- ¿Qué no tenias guardia? – pregunto a la joven.

- Si, pero ya termino mi turno y decidí darme una vuelta por acá – comento Tonks a Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- ¿Te interesaría adquirir un caldero nuevo? - pregunto Mundungus dirigiéndose a la joven a la cual miraba de una manera expectante como si esperara un Si por respuesta.

- Gracias Dung, pero en este momento no necesito un caldero nuevo, aun tengo dos nuevos aparte del que uso – dijo Tonks.

Su padre, Ted Tonks, le había comprado muchos de estos cuando entro en la academia de aurores, antes de terminar y recibir su titulo como auror regalo algunos calderos y todavía le sobraban. Había mejorado tanto en pociones que ya no necesitaba cambiar de caldero cada dos días como le hacía en sus inicios en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, será en otra ocasión – murmuro Mundungus encogiéndose de hombros y con un tono un tanto decepcionado, - Me voy a llevar algunos Sirius, pasare por ellos en este momento – termino Mundungus quien se despidió de todos y salió de la cocina. Kingsley se quedo platicando con ellos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Tonks se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones del piso superior del cuartel general, se miraba en un enorme espejo. De nuevo llevaba el cabello de esa forma, la cual era su favorita: corto, en punta y de aquel color rosa chicle que tanto le había gustado. Se encontraba sola en esa enorme habitación sombría así que decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes. Camino hacia la puerta y noto que frente a esta en el suelo se encontraba un pequeño bulto de color carne, lo levanto del suelo e inmediatamente supo de lo que se trataba, en su mano derecha sostenía un pedazo de cuerda muy largo de color carne. Era una oreja extensible, de esas que los gemelos Weasley le había enseñado en una ocasión.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de esta llevándose consigo aquella cuerda de color carne. Ya afuera escucho algunos murmullos, camino hacia el barandal de la escalera, se coloco un extremo de aquella cuerda en la oreja soltando el resto de esta el cual comenzó a arrastrarse sigilosamente hacia el rellano, los murmullos se habían convertido en una plática entre Sirius y alguien mas, quien aun no había hablado. – Yo sabía que algún día pasaría algo así - se alzo la voz de Sirius, todo se quedo en silencio hasta que una voz lo rompió – Lo sé, pero aunque no lo creas aun tengo mis dudas – contesto la otra voz, la cual Tonks reconoció inmediatamente como la de Lupin, ¿Como no conocer esa voz que hacía a su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza?

Entonces se escucharon dos estallidos y como si dos cosas muy pesadas chocaran contra el suelo una después de la otra, también se escucho una risa burlona y cruel la cual llego a la joven junto con un estremecimiento. Tiro de la cuerda color carne y la dejo en el suelo, bajo tan rápido las escaleras que se sorprendió al notar que no se había tropezado, cuando volteo hacia la puerta vio que una figura ataviada con una capa negra que ondeaba a sus espaldas salía del cuartel general, se volvió a escuchar esa horrible risa que desapareció tan rápido como su dueño. Todo se encontraba tan obscuro que Tonks no lograba distinguir nada, camino hacia la cocina de donde provenía un rayo de luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, al acercarse alcanzo a ver algo que no le gusto nada. Había alguien tendido en el suelo, tuvo un mal presentimiento y sintió como si una fuerza invisible presionara su pecho al ver que la persona que se encontraba tendida usaba una túnica desgastada, ya la había visto antes era como la de… No, el no repetía una voz en su subconsciente, entonces se escucharon unos gritos ensordecedores.

Tonks despertó sobresaltada y con lagrimas en los ojos – Hasta que por fin despiertas – dijo Sirius mirando a la joven con una mezcla de preocupación, burla y satisfacción, parecía divertido por algo que ella no sabía que era.

– Ha llegado Remus. Le acompañaré arriba, ven si quieres – dijo Sirius cuando regreso a la cocina después de ir a ver por qué el retrato de su madre gritaba de esa forma. – Pero antes, sécate las lagrimas – añadió soltando una risita – No quiero que piense que yo te he hecho llorar o algo así… - y salió de la cocina murmurando algo que Tonks no alcanzo a escuchar.

Los gritos de la anciana Black cesaron rápidamente, por lo visto habían conseguido cerrar las cortinas muy rápido, Tonks se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y salió rápidamente de la cocina, alcanzo a Sirius y a Lupin en el piso superior, este último se veía muy débil y se apoyaba en el otro - ¡Remus! – exclamo la joven al verlo, tomo el brazo que el licántropo tenia libre e hizo que este se apoyara en sus hombros.

- Quiero ayudarte – anuncio Tonks a Remus al ver que este estaba a punto de reclamar y le brindo una sonrisa radiante. Lupin se encontraba tan débil que decidió aceptar la ayuda de Tonks, quien rodeo la cintura del licántropo para proporcionarle un mayor apoyo. Al sentir esto Lupin miro a Tonks, le sorprendía descubrir que siempre que ella estaba cerca se sentía tan bien, tan feliz.

La joven se volvió hacia Lupin quien aun la miraba, y de nuevo como en otras ocasiones uno sostuvo la mirada del otro, solo que esta vez fue diferente, en los ojos de los dos se podían encontrar los sentimientos que poco a poco habían surgido entre ellos, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ambos querían que este momento perdurara para siempre. Con esfuerzos Lupin logro brindarle a Tonks una de esas sonrisas que hacían que ella olvidara todo…

Sirius se encontraba tan divertido con esa escena la cual no quería interrumpir, después de un rato se sintió algo incomodo, fuera de lugar - ¿Lunático?... ¿Tonks?… - empezó Sirius, - Yo no quiero interrumpirlos pero… pesas demasiado – añadió dándole un pequeño empujón a Lupin, quien reaccionó y desvió la mirada de los ojos de ella.

- ¿Qué decías Canuto?, no te escuche – pregunto Lupin.

- Que pesas demasiado, anda, en lugar de que te recargues en nosotros, vamos a que te recuestes para que descanses – comento Sirius.

- Si, Sirius tiene razón. Tienes que descansar – añadió Tonks. Remus asintió y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación de este.


	19. Hocico Peludo, corazón humano

**Capitulo 19. Hocico Peludo, corazón humano**

- Me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en la reunión – comento Tonks cuando Lupin ya estuvo instalado en su habitación, se despidió de este y de Sirius mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

– Tonks – la llamo Lupin después de intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Sirius - ¿Si? – añadió la joven volviéndose hacia ellos.

- Yo… bueno yo… gracias por todo – agrego Remus nervioso y sonrojándose.

– Oh, no fue nada Remus. Hasta pronto – finalizo la joven saliendo de aquella habitación.

Al dia siguiente Tonks se apuro a terminar su trabajo en el ministerio ya que debía de llegar a la reunión en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix. Dumbledore saldría de Hogwarts para llegar a esta. Cada vez eran menos los que asistían, entre las guardias y todo lo que ocurría en el colegio ahora que el ministerio de magia se inmiscuía en los asuntos de este, por medio de Dolores Umbridge quien a estas alturas del curso ya ocupaba el cargo de suma inquisidora. Por este motivo ahora solo el director era quien acudía a las reuniones ya que los miembros de la orden que eran maestros no podían abandonar el castillo.

En esa reunión tratarían varios puntos importantes, ahora tenían que ser muy cuidadosos en las guardias ya que Sturgis Podmore había sido enviado a Azkaban el 31 de agosto día en el cual lo acusaron de tentativa de robo en el ministerio cuando este se encontraba realizando su guardia, lo peor de todo era que ahora tenían que disfrazarse a la hora de cumplir sus correspondientes guardias ya que la capa invisible de Moody se había perdido cuando Strugis fue capturado en el departamento de misterios.

Pronto seria la primer visita a Hosmeade de parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts y Dumbledore encargo a Mundungus vigilar a Harry en dicha visita, también estarían cerca Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle y Emmeline Vance vigilando la seguridad del niño que sobrevivió.

Molly quien había asistido a esa reunión al termino de esta invito a todos a quedarse a cenar – He hecho estofado, y nos alcanza para todos perfectamente – comento la señora Weasley, algunos se retiraron pero hubo quien aprovecho aquella oportunidad para disfrutar de los dones culinarios de Molly Weasley quien cocinaba bastante bien.

Tonks platicaba con Sirius y Ojoloco quien contaba al tío de la joven lo buena alumna que era esta cuando estaba en la academia de aurores y que él era su asesor. – Nymphadora era muy buena en la mayoría de las materias… - decía Ojoloco.

Lupin que estaba enfrente de este sostenía una plática con los Weasley (Molly, Arthur y Bill) quienes se había quedado a platicar después de la cena, pero parecía estar más al pendiente de la conversación entre Tonks, Ojoloco y Sirius que en la suya con los Weasley, por suerte ellos no lo habían notado ya que Molly trataba como otras tantas veces de persuadir a su hijo mayor en que se cortara el cabello y Arthur se dedicaba a admirar como cada uno de ellos trataba de defender a capa y espada su argumento.

- …Debes de saber Sirius que también es muy buena en pociones, aunque se me hace raro que Snape quien fue su profesor en Hogwarts no le reconozca tal aptitud… - Moody siguió dándole a Sirius datos importantes sobre su sobrina, - Bueno eso para ser sinceros no se me hace extraño – comenzó Sirius – Todos sabemos que Queji… perdón, Snape, no es muy bueno reconociendo el éxito de los demás – dijo Sirius.

Entonces Lupin noto que a Tonks no le gustaba mucho que Ojoloco hablase de esos temas a Sirius, ella se encontraba algo colorada y las raíces de su cabello cambiaban continuamente de color, al parecer le daba vergüenza que Moody alabara tanto sus logros académicos. La joven ya no aguanto más y salió de la cocina, con el pretexto de ir a ver al hipogrifo de Sirius, subió las escaleras al piso superior y entro al salón en donde encontró a Kreacher quien salió de ahí maldiciendo en voz baja. No quería bajar a seguir escuchando como hablaba Ojoloco sobre ella así que decidió contemplar los libros que había en esa habitación los cuales formaban una pila. Tomo uno de estos y se sentó en un rincón cerca a estos, abrió el libro que tenía en las manos y comenzó a leer.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Tonks aun no regresaba a la cocina en donde se encontraban los demás sumergidos en sus respectivas conversaciones, todos menos Remus quien se preguntaba en donde se encontraría Tonks ¿Por qué no regresaba? era la pregunta que daba vueltas en su mente. Al parecer Sirius podía leer la mente del otro, al observar a su amigo supo inmediatamente lo que este estaba pensando. – Oye Ojoloco, puedes decirme en donde esta Tonks, es que ya tardo bastante con Buckbeack y temo que le haya pasado algo malo – comento Sirius, el ojo mágico de Moody se dirigió hacia el techo buscando algo.

- Esta en el salón, se encuentra perfectamente bien. No soporta que hable bien de ella solo es eso – dijo Ojoloco retomando su plática anterior.

Lupin miro a su amigo quien le hizo señas incitándolo a subir a ver a la joven. Asi pues Remus decidió subir a ver a Tonks, se levanto y salió de la cocina seguido de cerca por el ojo mágico de Moody. Subió las escaleras sintiéndose observado aun por Ojoloco, se sentía nervioso como nunca lo había estado, su corazón latía a una gran velocidad y las piernas le temblaban, no sabía qué era lo que le causaba esta reacción parecía un adolescente enamorado. Estuvo a punto de regresar al lugar que había abandonado en la cocina del cuartel general, pero en lugar de eso reunió todo el valor que tenía y entro en el salón.

El árbol genealógico de la familia Black se extendía por la habitación. Remus comenzó a recorrer lentamente con la mirada el salón. Tonks lo observaba desde un rincón, estaba sentada en el suelo y tenía un enorme libro apoyado en las piernas. - ¡Tonks! – Exclamo Remus al verla, - Subí a ver si te encuentras bien – término este.

– Sí, estoy bien Remus. Solo subí un rato, me siento bastante incómoda cuando Ojoloco habla de mi desempeño académico – comento Tonks con ironía, volviendo a mirar el libro que tenía en las manos.

Lupin se quedo mudo observándola atentamente, - Créelo, no es la primera ni la última vez que ha hablado con alguien de cómo me iba en la academia de aurores. Todo lo que le está contando a Sirius se lo dijo a mis padres el día en que los conoció – añadió la joven al ver la expresión que reflejaba el rostro de Lupin.

- ¿Te gustan esos libros? – pregunto Remus atónito señalando tanto los libros que tenía cerca la joven como el que tenia apoyado en las piernas. –No, pero como no hay nada más que leer – confeso la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

– Espera un momento, ahorita vuelvo – añadió Remus, dio media vuelta y salió.

Segundos después regreso con varios libros sobre los brazos, se fue a sentar frente a Tonks. – Mira, si lo que quieres es un buen libro, aquí tengo los mejores que pudieras haber encontrado en esta casa – dijo Lupin con un entusiasmo enorme que parecía que irradiaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

– Tienes razón. Estos se ven mucho mejor – comento la joven al ver los libros que le iba pasando Remus.

- Si gustas te puedes llevar algunos. No creo que a Sirius le importe – comento Lupin, - De hecho los quería tirar todos, pero por suerte me dio la oportunidad de escoger los que vale la pena conservar – término este brindándole una sonrisa a la joven.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlin! – exclamo Tonks al ver el título del último libro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lupin mientras hojeaba uno de aquellos tantos libros.

– He buscado este libro por siglos – añadió la joven zarandeando un libro delgado de color morado con pastas de cuero.

- ¿Cuál?, a ver – dijo Lupin arrebatándole el libro de las manos – "Hocico peludo, corazón humano" – leyó el titulo impreso con una caligrafía estilizada de color plata, su voz cambio un poco y su mirada se volvió triste. Tonks noto el cambio tan repentino que el titulo había traído a Lupin consigo – Ohh, lo siento… yo… como pude… yo… olvide que tu… bueno que tu… - se disculpo Tonks al recordar de que era lo que hablaba aquel libro La lucha de un hombre contra la licantropía había olvidado por completo que él, Remus era uno de ellos.

- No hay problema Tonks, de verdad no importa – dijo Lupin brindándole una sonrisa fugaz, no podía soportar la idea de que ella se preocupara por haberlo herido. – Por cierto, ¿Nunca te he contado cómo fue que me mordieron, bueno o contaminaron? – pregunto Remus para cambiar de tema, a estas alturas él le tenía ya mucha confianza a Tonks como para hablarle de ese tema. Ella se limito a negar meneando la cabeza y mirando a Lupin con los ojos como platos.


	20. Greyback

**Capitulo 20. Greyback**

- Veras, a mi me mordió el propio Fenrir Greyback – empezó Lupin.

- ¿Fenrir Greyback?... Por las barbas de Merlin, pero si él es… - comento Tonks.

– El hombre lobo más salvaje que existe – Lupin completo la frase de la joven – Si, el. Mi padre lo había ofendido, yo era un niño pequeño cuando me mordió. Sabes hubo un tiempo en el que sentía lastima por él, las transformaciones son muy duras y mas antes de que inventaran la poción matalobos. Pero ahora he investigado y sé que el planea todo, comienza por vigilar a sus víctima, como lo hizo conmigo, para asegurarse de que no puedan escapar de su destino.

Recuerdo muy poco al respecto era muy pequeño, estaba en el patio jugando con una escoba pequeña que mi padre me había regalado, no se elevaba mucho pero para mí era, bueno lo máximo. Todo fue tan rápido que en si, no se lo que paso. Mis padres corrieron hacia mi cuando empecé a llorar por el dolor que me causaba la mordida, el aun no se había ido. Mi padre se puso furioso al verlo y Greyback se limito a soltar una risa burlona y huyo de ahí.

Y por si fuera poco él es especialista en niños y la mayoría de las desapariciones de infantes están relacionadas con este.

Lupin se detuvo por un momento en el cual Tonks seguía mirándolo atentamente y con mucho interés. – Bueno así fue como fui contaminado, mis padres siempre me apoyaron en todo desde ese día. Al ser luna llena para ausentarme decía que mi madre estaba enferma, ella siempre decía que yo debía de poner ese pretexto. Y cuando entre a Hogwarts Dumbledore también me ayudo muchísimo. ¿Conoces el sauce boxeador de Hogwarts? – Pregunto Remus a la joven quien asintió inmediatamente – Dumbledore mando plantar este árbol para que yo pudiera salir del castillo los días de luna llena, el lugar en donde esta plantado se encuentra una entrada de un pasadizo que va a la casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade, así nadie podría entrar ahí y no corría el peligro de que yo lastimara a alguien.

Y bueno tú ya conoces el resto de la historia. Sirius y yo te hemos contado la mayoría de esta, nuestras aventuras en el colegio cuando los cuatro nos hacíamos llamar "los merodeadores". Cabe mencionar que ellos se hicieron animagos para acompañarme las noches de luna llena y que mi transformación no fuera tan dolorosa. Un licántropo ataca a los humanos pero puede estar acompañado de animales, cuando ellos descubrieron que yo era un hombre lobo decidieron hacerse animagos y acompañarme en las transformaciones.

Finalizo Lupin mirando a la joven atentamente y tratando de sonreír.

– Si, tienes mucha razón ya conozco el resto – comento Tonks – Sabes, si Sirius no me hubiera dicho nada sobre tu problema, yo no sospecharía nada aun. Como le dije a él cuando me lo conto no se te nota – termino Tonks.

– Es que nunca me has visto enojado – bromeo Remus.

– Cierto, en eso tienes razón. Pero estoy segura que aun así no se te notaria eres bastante bueno como para ser… temible como la mayoría de los licántropos o más bien como el mismísimo Fenrir Greyback. Tú eres diferente, muy diferente a ellos y ellos nunca se podría comparar contigo – agrego Tonks.

Lupin se sonrojo un poco pero no desvió la mirada de los ojos de ella, pasaron tantos pensamientos en su mente que no sabía cómo empezar. - Primera, a Tonks no le importa desperdiciar su tiempo contigo, escuchándote, será que… ¿Ella sentirá algo por ti? ¿Sera que siente lo mismo que tú? – Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza – Eso es imposible, en que estas pensando. Es tan buena, la mejor persona que has conocido últimamente a decir verdad. No puedes hacer algo así – respondió la misma voz estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, podía seguir lo que le gritaba su corazón, pero no quería dañarla, eso jamás se lo perdonaría y junto a el Tonks corría mucho peligro o podía no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tratar de no sentir nada. La segunda opción le pareció que era la mejor por el momento.

– ¿De verdad no crees que le importe a Sirius si me lo llevo? – pregunto Tonks a Remus, este salió de su ensimismamiento y contesto – No, no creo. Pero puedes preguntarle de todos modos.

- Bueno, vamos acompáñame – dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco. Extendió una mano hacia Remus, le ayudaría a levantarse. El tomo su mano de ella y se levanto, tomo los libros que había llevado a la joven.

Tonks tomo a Lupin de la mano que tenia libre y lo arrastro hacia la puerta del salón, salieron de este, Lupin se detuvo y dijo a la joven – Adelántate si quieres, voy a dejar estos libros en su lugar – soltó su mano de la mano de Tonks.

– Ve, yo te espero aquí, no hay problema – añadió la joven sonriendo al licántropo, estaba tan feliz, tomar de la mano a Remus había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en ese día hasta ese momento. Tonks sentía que esa noche se habían estrechado los lazos existentes entre ella y Lupin.

– Perfecto, no tardo nada – agrego Remus antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a Tonks esperándolo en el pasillo. Dejo los libros en una vieja butaca, iba a salir de la habitación cuando miro su rostro reflejado en un espejo, lo que vio en el le sorprendió se veía más feliz, radiante, lleno de vida e incluso más joven.

Noto que en sus ojos color miel había un brillo extrañamente inusual en ellos, el sabia que todo eso solo podía provocarlo una persona, la persona que el amaba Nymphadora Tonks.

Paso el día de la primera visita de los alumnos de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade, en esta los chicos se organizaron en cabeza de puerco para formar un grupo de estudio si a eso se le podía llamar de aquella forma. Harry enseñaría a algunos de sus compañeros defensa contra las artes obscuras, o eso fue lo que digo Mundungus quien fue el que escucho todo – Menuda ocurrencia han tenido estos chiquillos, hacer una reunión para tratar algo tan importante en cabeza de puerco – comento Dung – Vaya, esos chicos sí que son listos – dijo Elphias Doge.

- Es algo lógico, si Umbridge no quiere darles clases prácticas y estando las cosas como están, creo que Harry les de clases es una excelente idea – razonó Sirius.

– Esa… harpía… bueno, por lo menos estoy seguro de que no podrían encontrar a alguien mejor que Harry para aprender defensa contra las artes obscuras – comento Remus – No todos podemos realizar un patronus corpóreo a los 13 años – finalizo este.

- Tienes razón Remus… - comento Mundungus, Tonks se limito a asentir meneando la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Sirius estaba tan feliz algo bastante inusual en él desde que se fueron los chicos al colegio, todo lo contrario a Molly Weasley a quien se le veía muy colorada esta estaba tan furiosa que no había dicho nada. Se habían reunido cerca de 30 chicos y chicas, entre ellos los 4 Weasley más jóvenes que aun asistían al colegio.

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivas discusiones la mayoría sobre la nueva noticia el grupo de defensa contra las artes obscuras. Lupin despotricaba contra Dolores Umbridge quien no le caía nada bien y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fenix, entre ellos Tonks, Kingsley y Sirius lo escuchaban atentamente. Tonks sabía cómo era Umbridge y todo lo malo que había hecho en el ministerio de magia tantas leyes tontas que ella promovía contra los que no eran magos ni brujas a los que esta llamaba híbridos, que Lupin la odiara era algo creíble, gracias a ella y a sus tontas leyes los licántropos empezaron a ser más marginados que de costumbre. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Remus sabia muchísimas cosas de ella y la forma que tenia de hablar de esos temas era algo impresionante él nunca se expresaba mal de nadie o más bien nunca lo había visto.

La mayoría de los presentes se marcharon al termino de la reunion, la señora Weasley aun seguía muy callada y algo roja – Mañana hablare con Harry, le enviare una nota – comento Sirius quien hablaba con mucha confianza de este tema pues solo quedaban en la cocina la mayoría de las personas que sabían que anteriormente había hablado con el usando la chimenea de la cocina del cuartel general.

– Ten cuidado Canuto, con esa… harpía, está en Hogwarts, es muy peligroso arriesgarse de esa forma – dijo Lupin.

– Descuida Lunático, no pasara nada.

– Remus tiene razón, yo en tu lugar esperaría cualquier cosa – añadió Tonks, pero a Sirius parecía no importarle.

- No conoces a Umbridge, esa mujer es de armas tomar, Sirius. No creas que te decimos esto nada más porque si, Tonks al igual que yo la conocemos bastante bien pues hemos trabajado con o para ella y créeme es muy peligrosa – agrego el señor Weasley. Sirius lo miro y después a Tonks se disponía a hacerle una pregunta a la joven cuando Remus la formulo por el - ¿Has trabajado con Umbridge? – pregunto Remus atónito.

El y Sirius miraban con interés a la joven – Si, trabaje con ella o más bien para ella, un buen tiempo, para ser exactos al salir de la academia de aurores – contesto la joven – Vaya, eso no lo sabía - comento Sirius impresionado – No tenía idea de que ella se encargaba de los nuevos aurores – finalizo este.

– No, para nada ella nunca haría algo así. Lo que pasa es que al terminar la academia tu primer trabajo es ser ayudante de alguien con rango superior al tuyo, antes de asignarte al auror que será tu jefe o más bien el que te asigna misiones y trabajo. Solo estuve poco tiempo con ella porque luego me mandaron a trabajar con Amelia Bones – finalizo la joven.


	21. Alivio

**Capitulo 21. Alivio**

Como Sirius lo había dicho al final de la última reunión hablo con Harry, Hermione y Ron a quien su madre Molly Weasley había mandado una advertencia sobre lo que intentaban hacer con Sirius Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mis hijos y Harry desde tiempo forma parte de ellos le había dicho Molly a este.

Sirius contó lo que había hablado con los chicos a Lupin y Tonks antes de que la mano de Umbridge apareciera en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor. – Te lo advertí, te arriesgas demasiado – comento Tonks.

- Esa vieja bruja siempre metiendo las narices donde no la llaman – espeto Remus bastante enojando.

- Creo que no podrás hablar con ellos de nuevo, bueno o por lo menos no de esa forma – añadió Tonks – Yo sigo pensando que es muy peligroso Sirius – finalizo esta.

En los días que siguieron Sirius siguió pensando en alguna forma útil para comunicarse con los chicos sin arriesgarse demasiado, los que conocían esta situación trataban de persuadirlo para que dejara de intentar comunicarse pero nadie había logrado que Sirius sentara cabeza.

Pronto llego el mes de diciembre y con él, el día de la siguiente transformación de Lupin. Tonks apareció en la acera frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, era una noche hermosa y con una enorme luna en aquel cielo estrellado el cual miro antes de tocar el timbre, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Sirius abrió la puerta, este estaba un poco enojado por que odia que tocaran el timbre cuando sucedía esto su madre despertaba y lanzaba esos gritos espeluznantes.

La joven entro, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, la voz de la anciana Black reinaba en el vestíbulo. Sirius corrió a cerrar las cortinas que cubrían aquel retrato y Tonks corrió junto a él para ayudarlo, entre los dos lograron cerrar las cortinas del retrato después de un buen tiempo.

- Tonks, cuantas veces te he dicho que no… - comenzó Sirius pero la joven no lo dejo terminar – Lo sé, lo sé. Perdona es que estaba algo distraída, eso es todo – añadió Tonks, esta era la segunda vez que al ver la luna llena se acordaba de él. No era que solo en esas ocasiones lo recordara, últimamente pensaba todo el tiempo en Remus, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Tonks ansiaba ir a las reuniones de la orden del fénix simplemente para verlo o para platicar con él, le gustaba verle sonreír, sus ojos, añoraba su voz y su presencia.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamiento cuando se vio interrumpida por la voz de Sirius, - Si, entiendo distraída – comento mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina – Aunque yo creo que estas equivocada, esa no es la palabra que deberías usar "distraída" es muy… no, no te queda – finalizo mientras servía cerveza de mantequilla para él y para Tonks.

– Entonces, según tú… ¿Qué palabra debería de usar? – Pregunto la joven recibiendo el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla que su tío le había servido.

- Mmmm veamos deberías de usar la palabra "enamorada" – soltó Sirius esbozando una sonrisa bastante picara, Tonks quien bebía de su vaso casi se atraganta cuando Sirius le dijo esa palabra.

- Tranquila, no es para tanto – comento Sirius mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. La joven se tranquilizo y poco a poco fue recobrando su color normal ya que se había puesto extremadamente roja, respiro profundamente y dijo – Sirius, no sé por qué dices eso. Yo siempre he sido así distraída y torpe – Sirius la miro atentamente, no quería que se molestara con él, aun era muy temprano y sabia que cuando Lunático llegara se pondría muy feliz al ver ahí a Tonks así que decidió no decir nada mas habría tiempo de sobra para hablar de ese tema – Si, como tu digas – fue lo único que Sirius pudo decir al respecto.

Tonks noto que su tío no lo creía ni una palabra pero también sabia por su comportamiento que no insistiría mas, pasaron un buen rato en silencio, total ninguno de los dos sabia que decir solo se limitaron a beber su cerveza de mantequilla.

Durante esa noche platicaron de muchas cosas, sobre la orden del fénix, los aurores, la familia, el colegio, Harry etc. Pero Sirius no estaba tranquilo quería saber lo que Tonks sentía y el tema de ella y Lupin lo dejo para el final, faltaba poco para que la noche terminara cuando Sirius se puso a contemplar a Tonks, esta se dio cuenta de que su tío la miraba atentamente como estudiándola pero no le dio mucha importancia, siguió platicando normalmente hasta que no pudo mas - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – Grito la joven un poco exaltada – Cálmate, vas a despertar a mi madre – dijo Sirius a Tonks– Solo me estaba preguntando cómo le haces para ocultarlo – finalizo este.

- ¿Ocultarlo? – pregunto Tonks.

– Bueno, en si no sería ocultarlo. Me extraña que sigas negándolo cuando se te nota a metros de distancia. Estoy seguro de que no soy el único en la orden que se ha dado cuenta de eso, apostaría cualquier cosa a que Molly, Ojoloco y Dumbledore lo han notado ya – razonó Sirius, la joven miro a su tío algo extrañada.

- ¿De qué se habrán dado cuenta los demás? – Decía una vocecilla en su cabeza – Esto no está nada bien, Sirius trae algo entre manos ¿Pero qué? .

Sirius miraba a Tonks muy divertido, sabía que lo más probable era que se molestase con el pero quería comprobar algo que había notado desde ya hace bastante tiempo.

– No te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – añadió la joven dubitativa.

Sirius no dijo nada durante un rato, estaba tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para hacer que su sobrina le confesara que estaba enamorada de su amigo Lunático – A ti te gusta Lunático y de eso no hay lugar a dudas, podría jurar que te gusta desde la primera vez que le viste – comenzó Sirius. Tonks lo miraba con los ojos como platos, movió el brazo un poco y tiro el vaso en donde hace poco bebía cerveza de mantequilla. Sirius lo levanto y siguió – Pero creo que ahora ya es algo mas, estas enamorada de él y eso se te nota, como ya te lo dije a metros de distancia solo quería hacerte saber qué… bueno tienes todo mi apoyo y que puedes decirme cualquier cosa – termino Sirius brindándole una sonrisa a su sobrina quien se había quedado muy quieta.

- Lo mejor es que le digas a Sirius de una vez por todas lo que sientes – volvía a escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza – El ya lo sabe

Estaba decidido, Tonks tomo aire, se lleno de valor, miro a Sirius y dijo – Yo… bueno, creo que tienes razón – Sirius le brindo la mejor de sus sonrisas – Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo, pero aun no estaba muy segura de lo que siento. Creo que nunca había sentido esto, estoy tan confundida – termino Tonks bajando la mirada hacia la mesa.

Sirius estaba tan feliz, quería a Tonks pues ella formaba parte de su familia, era su sobrina para ser exactos y verla tan bien, tan feliz como se le veía cuando esta Remus cerca y ahora, bueno, enamorada de él del único amigo que le quedaba, él no hubiese pensado en una mejor pareja para ella. – Vaya, no sé qué decir – comento Sirius – aunque sabes, creo que harían una linda pareja – añadió esbozando una sonrisa enorme, al escuchar esto Tonks levanto la mirada hacia Sirius y le sonrió, por fin lo había dicho y se sentía aliviada y feliz necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de aquel tema.

– Solo te pido, que no le digas nada, aun no sé si él siente lo mismo – pidió la joven a su tío.

– Descuida, yo no le diré nada – añadió Sirius sinceramente.

- ¿Ni aunque sea tu mejor amigo? – Pregunto Tonks.

– No se lo diría fuese lo que fuese, ni aunque fuera mi hermano – prometió Sirius a Tonks.

- Gracias por todo – dijo la joven mientras daba un abrazo sincero a este en forma de gratitud.

Lupin acababa de llegar se sentía débil pero le animaba saber que Tonks al igual que Sirius, su amigo le estarían esperando como lo habían hecho ya hace algunos meses, camino hacia la cocina en donde estaba seguro que los encontraría, abrió la puerta y vio que Tonks abrazaba a Sirius, ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia aun.

Remus sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y que caía al fondo de su estomago con el peso de un enorme ladrillo sabia que eso era imposible, que Sirius era el tío de Tonks a quien Remus amaba más que a nada en el mundo lo supo desde el primer día en que la vio, y esta era la primera vez en que el Remus J. Lupin estaba consciente de que sentía celos.

Sirius volteo hacia la puerta y vio que Lupin estaba ahí plantado y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, se aparto lo más rápido que pudo de Tonks. – Lu… Lunático has llegado ya – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Pareciese que Sirius podía leer la mente de Lupin o en este caso su expresión, al llegar junto a él le sirvió de soporte – No vayas a creer que yo y… - murmuro Sirius quien volteo a ver a Tonks – Porque sabes muy bien que estarías en un grave error – termino Sirius brindándole una sonrisa comprensiva a Lupin mientras la metamorfomaga caminaba hacia ellos.


	22. Un regalo para Remus

**Capitulo 22. Un regalo para Remus **

Tonks y Sirius ayudaron a Lupin a curar sus heridas consecuencia de su última transformación, ahora que Sirius conocía los sentimientos de ambos trataría de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para unir a su amigo y su sobrina pues merecían ser felices. – Regreso en un momento ¿Quieren un té o un café? – dijo Sirius caminando hacia la puerta.

– No, yo no gracias – contesto Lupin.

– Yo creo que un café estaría bien – añadió Tonks sonriendo.

– Perfecto, no tardo nada - finalizo Sirius saliendo del cuarto del licántropo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Tonks a Lupin sonrojándose un poco – Si, mucho mejor. Gracias por todo – contesto Remus a la Tonks mucho más contento, los celos habían acabado.

Sus miradas se encontraron e inmediatamente, el corazón de Lupin dio un vuelco repentino mientras Tonks sentía que algo dentro de su estomago se movía - No esto no es posible – pensaba Lupin , quien rompió precipitadamente la conexión de sus miradas, no podía hacerle eso a Tonks no quería darle falsas esperanzas de algo que no podía ser o más bien de algo que no debía de ser, la joven se levanto de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada y miro hacia otro lado evitando así que Remus notara que se había sonrojado.

– Decías que después de la reunión de mañana tendrías vacaciones – comento Lupin - ¿Saldrás a alguna parte con tu familia? - pregunto este a Tonks.

– Todo depende del trabajo de mi padre – dijo la joven – Aunque creo que había dicho que esta vez no saldríamos de vacaciones, vendran a visitarnos familiares suyos, pero no sé bien he tenido mucho trabajo y no he estado en casa mucho tiempo – añadió Tonks.

Sirius regreso con la taza de café que le había ofrecido a la joven – Gracias – dijo Tonks al recibirla.

– Oye Lunático quería preguntarte algo – comenzó Sirius - ¿Cuándo vas a ir a comprar tus regalos de navidad? Bueno nuestros regalos pues yo no puedo salir de aquí – pregunto este.

– Ah cierto, que te parece si voy este viernes - dijo Lupin después de pensarlo un poco.

– Si, me parece bien. Ahora que lo pienso Tonks podría acompañarte en mi representación, claro si ella quiere – añadió Sirius. - Qué dices Tonks, ¿te gustaría ir con Lunático a comprar los regalos de navidad el viernes? – Pregunto este a la joven esbozando una sonrisilla un poco burlona.

- ¿Yo? – se extraño la joven.

- ¿Qué hay otra Tonks en este cuarto a parte de ti? Claro que tú, ¿Quien más?… - añadió Sirius quien guiño un ojo a la joven, Tonks se sonrojo levemente pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba – Si, yo… acompañare a Remus en tu representación – añadió la joven después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

– Muy bien, ven a desayunar ese día, así pueden irse de aquí juntos – sugirió Sirius riéndose de Lupin pues este se había sonrojada bastante. Lupin sonrió a la joven que al igual que él estaba algo sonrojada.

– Bueno me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde y tengo que ir a mi trabajo en el ministerio – se despidió Tonks antes de salir.

El tiempo pasó volando y el viernes llego _– Bienvenidos a la nueva emisión de su programa favorito "Un despertar mágico"… - _irrumpió el silencio de la habitación de Tonks una voz femenina proveniente de la radio mágica. La joven despertó tan rápido y se levanto de la misma forma que una de sus piernas se enredo en la sabana haciéndola caer – _Comencemos este día con una grandiosa canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth… _- decía la voz femenina desde la radio mientras Tonks se levantaba estaba tan nerviosa, hoy iría con Remus a callejón Diagon después del desayuno y eso hacía que se sintiera más torpe que nunca.

- El desayuno – recordó la joven – Sera mejor que me apure arreglo su cama con un movimiento de su varita y corrió a bañarse lo más rápido posible - ¿Qué ropa usare hoy? – se preguntaba a sí misma, no quería ir muy arreglada pues Lupin notaria el cambio y se le haría algo extraño así que decidió vestir como siempre lo hacia un vaquero de mezclilla y una playera polo azul, pero se encontró con otro problema, su peinado, quería dejar una buena impresión pero no se le ocurría nada, decidió hacer algunas pruebas frente al espejo, esto era más difícil de lo que ella creía.

Su cabello se volvió violeta y largo a media espalda - Paliducha - pensó, cambio de nuevo ahora más corto a la altura de los hombros y rubio platinado… aun no la convencía del todo, en un segundo su cabello cambio ahora era ondulado de un hermoso color negro azulado… pero no se sentía ella se veía más arreglada de lo normal, se concentro nuevamente haciendo su característica expresión crispada su cabello se volvió corto lacio en capas y castaño rojizo… no era lo que buscaba. Cerró los ojos algo molesta, al hacer esto Lupin apareció en sus pensamientos con esa sonrisa no muy usual en el, esa que le hacía derretir… su cabello se volvió corto, en punta y de color rosa chicle, convenciéndose de que era lo mejor que podría lograr, tomo su túnica y salió corriendo hacia el cuartel general de la orden del fénix.

Lupin se encontraba en la cocina junto con Sirius – ¡Deja de actuar de esa forma! – casi grito el ultimo desesperado – Se que estas nervioso pero… ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Me estas mareando! – finalizo este tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras Lupin caminaba de un lado al otro de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto a su amigo.

– Como siempre – observo Sirius quien camino hacia donde estaba este obligándolo a sentarse pues Lupin había apurado el paso y ahora caminaba más rápido.

El timbre sonó despertando el retrato de la anciana Black. Lupin sintió que había caído algo en el fondo de su estomago algo muy pesado, Sirius al ver la expresión de su amigo dijo – Espera aquí – le dijo mientras corría a cerrar el retrato y a abrir la puerta, los gritos cesaron rápidamente, de un momento a otro se abrió la puerta de la cocina y ahí estaba Tonks sonriéndole y saludándole con un movimiento de la mano de nuevo llevaba el cabello rosa chicle se veía tan guapa – Ho-Hola Tonks – tartamudeo Lupin.

Fue un desayuno muy relajado todos estaban felices y algunos algo nerviosos, al terminar de desayunar Sirius acompaño a Tonks y Lupin hasta la puerta – Diviértanse y escojan regalos lindos – dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Platicaron todo el camino hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, atravesaron el bar hasta el patio trasero de donde entrarían al callejón Diagon, Lupin toco con la punta de su varita la combinación correcta de ladrillos que hacia aparecer el arco de entrada a la tortuosa calle adoquinada.

- Tengo que ir primero a Gringotts, ¿Me acompañas? – Pidió Remus a la joven – Claro vamos, yo también tengo que ir a sacar algo de dinero – contesto Tonks. Ya en el banco pasaron a varias cámaras a la de Sirius, Lupin y Tonks, no tardaron mucho en salir y comenzar a recorrer las tiendas comprando sus respectivos regalos y los de Sirius. Después de un rato ambos contaban con la mayoría de estos excepto con uno, a Lupin le faltaba comprar el regalo de Tonks y a Tonks el de Lupin.

La joven llevaba ya bastante tiempo pensando en un pretexto creíble para poder escaparse a comprar el regalo de Remus – Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que me encargo mi madre, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos dentro de un rato frente a la heladería Florean Fortescue? – propuso Tonks, sabía que era una escusa muy pobre pero era lo único que se la había ocurrido.

Lupin no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar aquella sugerencia – Esta bien nos vemos ahí en 15 minutos – agregó Lupin, los dos se separaron Remus fue hacia la tienda donde adquiriría el regalo para Tonks.

Para ella fue más difícil pues le costó trabajo recordar la tienda en donde había visto el regalo perfecto para Remus, era algo que sabía que el siempre llevaría consigo; entonces lo vio, era un establecimiento pequeño, destartalado y muy viejo, Tonks entro en el.

Era una tienda pequeña donde había antigüedades y un sinfín de objetos bastante curiosos, tiempo atrás había entrado a esa tienda por curiosidad, más que nada, pues estaba llena de cosas interesantes como lo era un viejísimo reloj de sol que gritaba la hora que era cuando alguien lo tocaba, lo increíble era que podía dar la hora en 25 idiomas diferentes según la persona que lo tocase claro, también había una alfombra que se elevaba tan solo 5 centímetros, según el hombrecillo de la tienda era usada por un muggle para hace una clase de ejercicios llamados yoga; la tienda contaba con muchísimos cuadros de todo tipo, algunos viejísimos, muebles muy antiguos, un picaporte que mordía y algo que era aun más interesante, por lo que Tonks había decidido ir a esa tienda. Era un reloj que tenia la forma de una luna, su caratula era de un hermoso color azul rey, también contaba con correas de piel de dragón muy resistentes.

Este reloj era especial puesto que no ejercía su función preestablecida tenia funciones aun mas especiales, adoptaba la forma de la luna original o más bien dicho la fase en la que esta se encontraba; dentro de la caratula aparecían dos pares de dígitos como en un reloj digital muggle, el primer par cuyo color era de un azul más claro indicaban los días que faltaban para la luna llena, así mismo el segundo par cuyo color era rojo indicaba el día en el cual se debía de ingerir la poción matalobos. Este reloj contaba con una clase de alarma se iluminada en signo de aviso el día en que se debía de ingerir dicha poción y se volvía de color blanco el día de luna llena. Era igual de hermoso que la luna original y quien lo portaba pareciese que llevase consigo la luna original siempre, era como una parte de esa persona, le recordaba tanto a Remus…


	23. Acercamiento, San Mungo

**Capitulo 23. Acercamiento, San Mungo**

Ya con el regalo perfecto para Remus, Tonks fue hacia la heladería en donde ya le esperaba Lupin quien sujetaba dos helados dobles uno en cada mano – No sé qué sabor es tu favorito, pero creo que no hay nadie en el mundo a quien no le guste el chocolate, así que pedí dos, de mi sabores favoritos chocolate y zarzamora con queso y nueces – comento el licántropo dándole uno de los helados, la joven lo acepto gustosa, le encantaban los helados.

Tonks probó el helado que Remus le había comprado – Tienes razón, no creo que en este planeta exista alguna persona a quien no le guste en chocolate ¡Esta muy rico! – exclamo la joven emocionada.

Lupin acompaño a Tonks hasta la puerta de su casa, caminaron por las calles de Londres charlando animadamente de muchísimas cosas. – Gracias por el helado – dijo la joven cuando se detuvieron frente a su casa.

– Descuida, no fue nada – comento Remus algo nervioso, la cercanía con Tonks lo ponía de esa forma.

– Me la pase muy bien hoy, saluda a Sirius de mi parte – añadió la joven quien se acerco su cara a la cara de Lupin instintivamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de este. El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco brusco, Tonks respiraba entrecortadamente sintiendo la cálida respiración de Lupin tan cerca de ella, golpeándole la cara, pareciese que el tiempo se hubiese detenido una eternidad y sin pensarlo dos veces Tonks le planto un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento y despedida.

Tonks se alejo de Lupin sonrojada puesto que la cercanía y el contacto con este hacia que su corazón latiese desenfrenadamente, le dijo adiós meneando la mano, se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y entro en la casa dejando a Remus inmóvil e inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Para él, el beso de Tonks había sido algo inesperado, no obstante este hecho había provocado que su corazón diera de nuevo un vuelco repentino y al parecer este finalmente había caído a los pies de la joven.

Pronto llego al cuartel general, se sentía tan extraño parecia que flotaba en una nube en lugar de caminar, inmediatamente fue a la cocina a buscar a Sirius pero este no se encontraba ahí. Dejo los regalos sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla, aun pensando en lo acontecido con Tonks.

Sirius entro en la cocina segundos después - ¡Lunatico! – grito este pues Lupin estaba como ausente y no le ponía atención a lo que le decía. – Perdon Sirius… no te escuche entrar – comento Remus algo sobresaltado, el grito de Sirius le había hecho reaccionar por fin.

– Si, ya veo – dijo Sirius escrutando a su amigo con la mirada - ¿Compraste todo lo que te pedí? – Pregunto este.

– Si, todo – contesto Lupin algo ausente aun y antes de suspirar sin razón alguna. - ¿Cómo te fue con Nymphadora? – Siguió interrogando Sirius – Bien, bien – añadió un Lupin muy sonriente.

– Se te nota, créelo. No sé qué te hizo pero me alegra verte tan feliz – termino Black, Lupin se limito a sonreír.

Para Sirius eso no era suficiente, quería mas detalles, así que insistió a su amigo, hasta que este se harto y para que dejara de molestarlo termino contándole todo lo que había pasado mientras envolvían y guardaban en un lugar seguro todos los regalos.

Habian pasado casi dos semanas desde que compraron los regalos de navidad. Tonks ya había envuelto la mayoría de estos, pero la cantidad había aumentado de manera considerable, así que no podía perder el poco tiempo libre que tenia entre cada una de sus guardias, ahora tenía mucho más trabajo que de costumbre en la orden, esto traía consigo ventajas y desventajas. Las visitas de Sirius por su parte eran menos frecuentes aunque siempre le mandaba saludos con Lupin a quien veía muy seguido, casi a diario pues el al igual que ella tenía mucho trabajo en la orden.

Por fin había llegado la noche en la que no tenía que ir a hacer guardia, al departamento de misterios. Pero desafortunadamente había sucedido una tragedia, la joven lo supo inmediatamente que había sucedido algo, Ojoloco había ido a su casa a altas horas de la noche, eso no era muy normal en el. - Atacaron a Arthur Weasley en su turno de hoy – anuncio este muy serio – Según Dumbledore, gracias a Harry lo han encontrado a tiempo y parece que podrá salvarse – las palabras de el Moody hicieron que Tonks sintiera un vacio en el estomago, desde que le conocía el señor Weasley se había portado muy bien can ella, le apreciaba muchísimo – Vine porque Dumbledore me pidió que escoltáramos mañana a Molly, sus hijos y Harry a San Mungo… Decidí pasar a avisarte antes de ir al ministerio, han mandado a varios miembros de la orden a revisar el lugar y tengo que ir a supervisar que todo vaya bien - agrego Ojoloco – Nos vemos en el ministerio después del almuerzo, necesito que estés al corriente de la situación antes de ir al cuartel por Molly y los chicos. Intenta dormir un poco – finalizo Alastor antes de salir de la casa de Tonks.

La joven trato de dormir por todos los medios que conocía, pero la noticia del ataque de Arthur le había pillado desprevenida, por suerte después de darle varias vueltas a la noticia, logro conciliar el sueño por muy poco tiempo. Llego puntual al ministerio. Encontró a Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley, Hestia y Lupin cerca del departamento de misterios. Cuando Tonks noto la presencia de Lupin su cabello cambio del azul turquesa usaba a rosa chicle. Remus volteo y noto que Tonks se acercaba, le brindo la mejor de sus sonrisas y le saludo meneando la mano. Dumbledore quien estaba frente a Lupin vio que este estaba muy distraído y volteaba hacia otro lado, inmediatamente supo que no era necesario usar la legeremancia en algo que era más que obvio.

- Nymphadora, que bueno que has llegado. Necesito que rindas a Arthur un informe detallado de la situación… - comenzó el director sin cambiar el tono en el que hablaba e inspeccionando a la joven y a Lupin con interés.

- Es hora de irnos Tonks – comunico Moody a la metamorfomaga quien estaba enfrascada en una conversación bastante interesante con Hestia y Lupin. - Antes de ir a San Mungo deberías de ver como se encuentra Sirius, yo no he ido para allá en toda la noche. El necesita saber lo que pasa, podría cometer una tontería – añadió Remus antes de que Tonks saliera junto con Ojoloco del ministerio hacia el cuartel general.

Ya en su destino notaron una atmosfera bastante relajada, Sirius mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como ya no le había visto Tonks desde que se iniciaron las clases en Hogwarts, últimamente Black había pasado bastante tiempo solo en el cuartel general, a excepción claro de las pocas reuniones y las noches de luna llena.

Todos se encontraban listos y ansiosos por ver al señor Weasley. – Profesor Moody, ¿Cree que usando el bombín de esa forma pasaremos desapercibidos entre los muggles? – pregunto Ginny quien miraba a Ojoloco de una forma muy extraña, era una mezcla de interés y burla ya que este llevaba torcido su bombín negro para que le tapara el ojo mágico. – Claro que si, aunque parece que con Tonks tendremos suficiente, su color de cabello es, como decirlo… atraerá todas las miradas, muchas más que mi bombín – gruño Ojoloco – Si yo fuera tu, no estaría tan seguro – espeto Tonks sonriendo. – Le aseguro profesor que usted llamara más la atención que entre los muggles que Tonks – aseguro George sinceramente, no pudo evitar reírse del susodicho – Yo te apoyo George – añadió su gemelo entre risas.

Salieron del cuartel hacia la estación del metro más cercana. Tonks sentía curiosidad por la visión del ataque de Arthur, que Harry había tenido, trato de interrogarle cuando se sentaron juntos en el tren, que traqueteaba hacia el centro de la ciudad.

– En tu familia no hay antepasados videntes ¿verdad? – Inquirió la joven con curiosidad – No – contesto este secamente, a los ojos de Tonks parecía algo indignado – No, claro, supongo que lo que tú haces no es profetizar ¿verdad? Es decir, tu no vez el futuro, si no el presente… Es extraño ¿no? Pero útil… -.

Harry no respondió pues llegaron a su parada. Tonks dirigió a todos hacia la salida del metro y hasta San Mungo, Moody iba al final del grupo vigilando mediante su ojo mágico por todas las direcciones. Debido a que había muchas tienda, los magos podían mezclarse entre la muchedumbre para llegar al hospital, se detuvieron frente a unos grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo, enormes y anticuados, tenían un letrero que decía "Purge y Dowse S. A." – Muy bien – dijo Tonks haciéndoles señas para que se acercasen - ¿Están preparados? – les pregunto cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

La joven se inclinó hacia el cristal del escaparate en donde solo había un maniquí de una mujer particularmente feo, vestido con un jumper color verde, se acerco tanto que que el cristal se empaño con el vaho que le salía por la boca - ¿Qué hay? – Pregunto Tonks – Hemos venido a ver a Arthur Weasley – finalizo la joven, el maniquí reacciono moviendo levemente la cabeza y haciéndole señas con un dedo articulado, inmediatamente Tonks tomo a Ginny y Molly por sus respectivos codos, las tres atravesaron el cristal.

Cuando estuvieron todos en la sala de recepción siguieron a la señora Weasley quien fue hacia el rincón en donde un letrero rezaba la palabra Información, ya con el piso y el nombre de la sala en donde se encontraba su esposo, siguieron Molly hasta la sala Dai Llewellyn: mordeduras graves.


	24. El regalo de Tonks

**Capitulo 24. El regalo de Tonks**

- Nosotros esperaremos afuera Molly – dijo Tonks – Arthur no querrá que entren demasiadas visitas a la vez… Primero deberían entrar solo los familiares – finalizo. Ojoloco gruño en señal de aprobación y se apoyo en la pared del pasillo.

Molly arrastro a Harry dentro pues este, al igual que Tonks y Moody se había quedado fuera. La joven se recargo en la pared al igual que Alastor, - Espero que recuerdes lo que te encargo Dumbledore – dijo este después de un rato en absoluto silencio – Como crees que podría olvidar algo tan importante – agrego ofendida Tonks.

La puerta de la sala se abrió Ginny, Fred, George, Ron y Harry salieron al pasillo, Ojoloco arrastro a la joven al interior. – Tonks, Alastor; que alegría verlos – comento Arthur cuando estos entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos. - ¿Cómo te encuentras Arthur? – Pregunto Moody – Bien, muchísimo mejor – comento el señor Weasley sonriendo - Hemos venido escoltando a tu familia y a brindarte algo de información – comenzó Ojoloco.

- Como sabes Dumbledore pudo inventar una escusa creíble explicando tu presencia cerca del departamento de misterios. Kingsley, Hestia, Lupin y Ojoloco junto con algunos aurores del ministerio registraron toda la zona, pero no encontraron a la serpiente por ninguna parte. Es como si se la hubiera esfumado después de atacarte Arthur… Pero me extraña que quien-ustedes-saben confiara en que la serpiente lograra entrar ¿no? – le siguió Tonks. – Supongo que la enviaría como vigía – gruño Moody – Porque hasta ahora no ha tenido mucha suerte ¿verdad?...-.

Arthur, Molly, Ojoloco y Tonks entablaron una interesante conversación sobre el ataque de Arthur, la visión de Harry y todo lo que se estaba haciendo en la orden. Poco después todos entraron a despedirse del señor Weasley antes de salir hacia el metro de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

Tonks platicaba con los gemelos pero pudo notar que Harry iba muy callado y pálido, y que Molly estaba preocupada por el pues le preguntaba muy seguido como se encontraba, casi cada 5 minutos. Cuando la señora Weasley abrió la puerta del cuartel general, el primero en entrar fue Harry quien subió casi corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Tonks y Moody aceptaron quedarse a cenar, todos estaban tan relajados pues Arthur se encontraba bien, hasta Sirius volvía a mostrarse más feliz y no paraba de hablar.

Los días que siguieron fueron agotadores entre las guardias y los últimos preparativos de las festividades navideñas. En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place se llevaba a cabo una limpieza profunda, Sirius se esmeraba mucho en la limpieza y en la decoración. Ya era un poco tarde cuando Tonks, Lupin y Ojoloco llegaron al cuartel general después de cumplir sus respectivos deberes para la orden, se sorprendieron al ver que todos se encontraban despiertos, decorando un árbol enorme el cual tapaba el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

Ginny y Hemione fueron por Tonks y le animaron a decorar junto a ellas aquel enorme árbol, ambas pusieron en las manos de la joven hadas reales para que ella las fuera colocando con magia en lo más alto del árbol – Va quedando muy lindo – decía Ginny mientras le colocaba a Hermione una de las hadas en su tupida melena, la menor de los Weasley tomo otra hada, esta vez la puso sobre el cabello de Tonks quien lo llevaba en capas a media espalda y de de un color cobre por las festividades, claro.

- Se te ve muy bien – comento Hermione felizmente, - Si, hace juego con el color de cabello que llevas – añadió Ginny. Remus veía desde lejos a Tonks le era difícil apartar sus ojos de ella, la joven volteo instintivamente, sus miradas se cruzo con la de Lupin, se sonrojo retiro el hada de su cabeza y la coloco en el árbol – Creo que lo que hay que decorar es el árbol, no mi cabeza. Ginny – bromeo un poco ruborizada aun.

Esa era la última tarde que visitaría el cuartel antes de navidad, el árbol quedo listo dando un toque especial a aquel lugar tan sombrío. Tonks se despidió de todos e igualmente les deseo feliz navidad abrazando a cada uno de los presentes, a los gemelos, Ron Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Mundungus, Ojoloco, Molly, Sirius (quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como cuando era pequeña) y por ultimo de Remus, este recibió el cálido abrazo de Tonks con alegría, ambos se susurraron al oído Feliz Navidad al mismo tiempo, rieron por lo sucedido mientras una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, al separarse los dos estaban sonrojados y evitaban la mirada del otro Ginny, Hermione y Molly acompañaron a Tonks hasta la puerta. Al salir la joven Molly cerro los múltiples cerrojos y cerraduras.

El tiempo paso rápido y la mañana de navidad llego, Tonks despertó muy animada pues hoy cenaría con sus familiares muggles quienes habían ido a visitarla, en un escritorio cercano a su cama se encontraban una montaña de regalos de todos los tamaños, colores y formas, grandes, pequeños, llamativos y sencillos. Sonrió al notar que el número de regalos que había recibido este año había aumentado considerablemente.

Como pudo y haciendo mucho esfuerzo transporto todos los regalos hacia su cama, se sentó cerca de estos y comenzó a desenvolverlos. No llevaba más de 10 minutos y aun le faltaban bastantes, ya tenía cantidad de dulces y chocolates, ropa y toda clase de cosas muggles de parte de sus tíos. Entre sus regalos localizo una con letra de Sirius y Lupin, el cual aparto para el final.

Remus despertó notando que el espíritu navideño reinaba fuera y dentro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, afuera sonaban los clásicos villancicos navideños muggles y por si fuera poco dentro Sirius cantaba a todo pulmón por toda la casa "Hacia Belén va un Hipogrifo".

Black entro en la habitación de su amigo, quien aunque ya estaba despierto seguía acostado en su cama – Lunático, levántate. Tenemos un pavo que preparar y muchas cosas que organizar. Quiero que esta navidad sea de lo mejor para todos, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione – comento el ojigris muy emocionado y lleno de ilusión - ¿Por qué aun no has abierto tus obsequios? Anda ábrelos quiero ver que has recibido este año – agrego tomando un cojín de un viejo sofá en donde se había sentando. El cojín voló por los aires cayéndole a Remus de lleno en la cara.

Sirius fue hasta los regalos de Lupin y comenzó a leer las tarjetas de cada uno, hasta que encontró el que buscaba, era una caja cilíndrica de color dorado con un pequeño moño hecho de listón rojo, la tarjeta de este decía con letras redondeadas y de un color verde eléctrico Para: Remus J. Lupin, De: N. Tonks. Canuto coloco el regalo de Tonks en lo más alto de la pequeña torrecilla de regalos del licántropo antes de que este llegara hasta donde él se encontraba.

- Esta bien los abriré. Pero déjalos son míos no tuyos – dijo Lupin acercándose a ellos y tomando el que se encontraba en la cima. Sirius se había salido con la suya. El licántropo leyó la tarjeta de aquel regalo y sonrió al darse cuenta de quién era, comenzó a quitarle con cuidado la envoltura hasta que pudo sacar de aquella caja cilíndrica, la abrió y saco lo que había en su interior un reloj en forma de una luna.

Sirius no aguanto más y le arrebato de las manos a su amigo el reloj para inspeccionarlo, - Oye, es mío – se quejo Remus pero al ver hacia la caja se dio cuenta de que había unos papeles, al parecer era el instructivo, entre estos se encontraba un pedazo de pergamino en donde Tonks había escrito algo en él:

Remus:

Espero te guste, te sea útil y lo uses.

Con cariño N. Tonks

Tonks había quitado la envoltura roja del regalo de Sirius y Lupin con impaciencia, quería saber que era. Rompió la caja rectangular al ver de qué se trataba, se emociono como nunca al ver una camiseta de un vivo color morado con la leyenda Las Brujas de Macbeth. La saco rápidamente, quería probársela, pero al tratar de extenderla un paquete rectangular aun más pequeño que el anterior cayó al suelo, la joven olvido por un momento la camiseta aunque la dejo cuidadosamente sobre su cama, levanto el paquete y lo abrió rápidamente, se trataba de un libro delgado, de color morado y pastas de cuero, ella bien conocía de que libro se trataba era su libro favorito Hocico peludo, corazón humano.

Tonks ojeo el libro, a la mitad de este se encontraban una especie de separador de un color rosa chicle o eso era lo que parecía junto con una nota del puño y letra del mismísimo Remus. La joven lo abrió y leyó las líneas de estilizada escritura.

Tonks:

Conseguí que Sirius me regalara los libros que ya te había enseñado.

No sabía que ya lo habías devuelto. Y como se que es uno de tus

libros favoritos quiero que lo conserves.

P.D. Te mando un separador, es una pluma de hipogrifo (de Buckbeack

para ser exactos, no me preguntes como la conseguí), espero te sea

útil. No sabía qué color era tu favorito así que espero no haberme

equivocado…

Atte. Remus J. Lupin


	25. Agradecimiento

**Capitulo 25. Agradecimiento**

A decir verdad esa fue la navidad más hermosa que tanto Lupin como Tonks había tenido, ambos sentían ilusión, algo en su interior brincaba de gozo y eso hacía que su día fuese mejor.

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban por terminar, los miembros de la orden recibían el horario de sus nuevas guardias por medio de una lechuza.

Tonks había comenzado sus guardias más pronto de lo que esperaba. Esa mañana se encontraba de guardia junto con Ojoloco, la joven había recibido instrucciones del mismísimo Dumbledore de llevar a los Weasley, Harry y Hermione de regreso a Hogwarts. – Recuerda, debes caracterizarte – le recordaba Moody a la joven, ella solo afirmaba meneando la cabeza de arriba abajo ya que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, vería a Remus después de tantos días y se sentía nerviosa, como no lo había visto no le había agradecido por el regalo recibido.

Mas sin embargo tenía tantas ganas de verlo que no sabía que le diría al estar frente a él, porque era tan difícil decidir cuál sería la mejor forma de agradecerle… Debía de abrazarlo al verlo, solo sonreír, y lo más difícil que era lo que le iba a decir Gracias Remus, me encanto tu regalo o Gracias ame tu regalo o tal vez Gracias por todo , pero el regalo no había sido solamente por parte de Remus, el regalo se lo había dado Remus y Sirius, entonces ¿Por qué dejaba a Sirius a un lado?, y así su mente comenzaba inconscientemente a idear mas agradecimientos, se imaginaba abrazando a ambos Sirius y Lupin, sonriéndoles etc.

Un minuto después ya no pensaba en nada mas, únicamente se imaginaba a Lupin, su cabello color miel al igual que sus ojos esos que le hacían suspirar – Tonks, ¿Me estas escuchando? – la voz de Moody resonó en sus oídos, la joven salió de su ensimismamiento y recordó lo que Ojoloco le estaba diciendo – Si, no te preocupes yo sé que tengo que caracterizarme bien, no nos gustaría ser descubiertos eso claro está – comento la joven.

Mientras tanto en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place – Lunatico, se puede saber ¿por qué tardas tanto en tirar? – preguntaba Sirius Black algo desesperado. – Analizo cual sería la mejor tirada, Canuto. Yo no suelo mover mis piezas, al "ahí se va", como tu comprenderás - contesto el licántropo, mirando con atención el tablero de ajedrez mágico que tenia frente a él, Black ya desesperado, se tapo la cara con las manos, sabía que no podía hacer nada para que su amigo tirase. Alguien llamo a la puerta, se abrió y por ella se asomo una melena castaña muy poblada.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamo Sirius, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara alegre, mas no sabía ocultar el mal humor que lo embargaba. – Pasa, pasa. Cuidado con Buckbeack - la chica llego cuidadosamente hasta donde ellos estaban. – Hola Sirius, Remus. Una lechuza acaba de llegar con esto para ti – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al licántropo.

- Gracias Hermione, no te hubieras molestado, al traerla hasta acá – comento Lupin. – No hay problema profesor, aparte, la señora Weasley, me ha mandado avisarles que bajen, el almuerzo ya está listo – dijo la chica, y sin más ni más, dio media vuelta y salió por donde había llegado.

Lupin extendió la nota y la leyó rápidamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Sirius inmediatamente la noto. – Vaya, vaya, al parecer son buenas noticia, al juzgar por esa cara que has hecho - observo Sirius en tono burlón. – Acaso, ¿es una carta de Nymphadora? -.

Remus salió de su trance y miro a Sirius. – No, no es una carta de Tonks. Es una nueva misión que Dumbledore me ha encomendado por medio de esta nota. No sé porque inventas ese tipo de cosas - añadió Lupin. Sirius rio, le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió de la habitación, dejándole solo con Buckbeack.

La nota le hacía muy feliz, en efecto, como le había dicho a su amigo Black, la nota le delegaba una importante misión, pero para él la importancia era mayor, por la persona que sería su compañera en esta, nada más y nada menos que la dueña de sus pensamientos, Nymphadora Tonks.

A la mañana siguiente, Tonks se encontraba muy nerviosa por la misión que le había sido encomendada y por el hecho de ver a Lupin, se sentía flotar en una nube, la cual la transportaría hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Guardo en su bolso el disfraz que utilizaría para la misión y salió de su casa apresuradamente.

La calle estaba desierta, el frio invernal aun no había terminado; Tonks apareció frente a la puerta del numero 12, tiritando de frio, iba tan distraída pensando el cierta persona que últimamente llenaba su mente, que olvido que no debía de tocar el timbre. De nuevo lo recordó inmediatamente después de retirar su dedo de este, se escucharon unos horribles alaridos provenientes del interior de la mansión Black, la chica recordando su torpeza se tapo la cara con ambas manos, estaba apenadísima.

- ¿Pretendes quedarte ahí?, apresúrate antes de que mi madre vuelva a despertar - le apremio la voz de su tío desde el interior de la ancestral mansión, la chica retiro las manos de su cara y entro a la mansión.

- Perdón Sirius, olvide que ese timbre no se toca, venía muy nerviosa y distraída- comento Tonks siguiendo a su tío por el pasillo. – Si, no te preocupes. El amor, el amor – añadió Black entre dientes, con una sonrisilla. La joven, aunque escucho lo que Sirius dijo tardo en asimilar las palabras de este, antes de entrar a la cocina, Tonks le dio un leve empujoncito a Sirius - ¡Hay como eres! - se quejo la metamorfomaga.

Sirius entro en la cocina seguido de la joven, donde Lupin, Arthur y Molly Weasley se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Remus apenas había empezado a desayunar, el matrimonio Weasley había terminado.

- Remus, ha llegado Sirius a acompañarte a desayunar – comento Molly cuando miro a Sirius entrar a la cocina.

- Tonks, querida, ¿Ya desayunaste? – le pregunto a la joven al verla entrar en la estancia.

- Hola Molly, Arthur, Remus. No Molly, aun no he desayunado – contesto Tonks, un poco sonrojada y muy sonriente. La presencia de Remus hacia que sus nervios estuvieran a flor de piel.

- Perfecto, siéntate cariño, en seguida te traigo unos panqueques para que desayunes – invito Molly Weasley.

Tonks fue a sentarse al lado de Lupin, quien no había dejado de sonreír desde que la joven entro a la cocina. Sirius también se sentó a la mesa.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – pregunto la joven al par de amigos. Remus no pudo hablar, se sentía como adolescente, nervioso y feliz.

- Todo normal Tonks, ni bien ni mal, bueno a excepción de ayer que estuvo terrible. Hace tiempo que no te veíamos. ¿Qué tal las festividades? ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres? – le pregunto Black, al notar que su amigo estaba tan nervioso que parecía que le había comido la lengua un ratón.

- Mis padres se encuentran bien Sirius, los dos te mandan saludos. Las festividades estuvieron fantásticas, no tengo de que quejarme, aunque para ser excelentes solo les falto un pequeño detalle… - comento la metamorfomaga.

- ¿Qué detalle? – pregunto Remus, quien ya había podido recuperar el habla y controlar sus nervios. Los amigos la miraban expectantes. Molly Weasley le llevo a Sirius y a Tonks un plato con panqueques a cada uno. – Gracias Molly – agradeció Tonks sonriente.

- Subiremos con los chicos a ayudarles con el equipaje – anuncio Molly, quien arrastro a su marido fuera de la cocina, dejando solos a Sirius, Lupin y Tonks.

Por fin había llegado el momento del agradecimiento, después de mucho pensar sus palabras, Tonks decidió olvidarlo todo lo planeado y decir lo que le dictaba su corazón. - El detalle fue que los extrañe mucho a ambos. Por cierto, muchas gracias por el regalo, me encanto – dijo la joven brindándoles una sonrisa sincera.

- No fue nada, solo un pequeño detalle que esperábamos que te gustara. – añadio Black, Lupin solo asintió. – A nosotros también nos gustaron nuestros regalos. A Lunático le gusto más de lo normal… - comento Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

Remus se había sonrojado un poco al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, pero no desmentiría lo que este había dicho, pues era verdad, el regalo de Tonks había sido el que más le gusto entre todos, así que dijo. – Claro que me gusto más de lo normal, me será muy útil, y se ve muy bien. Gracias Tonks. – agradeció Lupin a joven un una amplia sonrisa

- No fue nada Remus, cuando lo vi en el aparador, supe que no tendría un dueño mejor que tu. – comento Tonks, sonriendo a Lupin. Sus miradas se cruzaron y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, Lupin sentía unas ganas inmensas de estrerchar entre sus brazos a Tonks en ese momento, la voz de la misma hizo que regresara a la conversación. – Cambiando de tema. Sirius, ¿Cómo está eso de que ayer estuvo terrible? – pregunto curiosamente Tonks. Entre Remus y Sirius le contaron a la metamorfomaga el percance que el último había tenido el día anterior con Snape.

- Vaya, si que estuvo intenso – comento Tonks sorprendida. – Snape solo lo hace para provocarte, no deberías de tomarle tanta importancia – recomendó a Sirius. – Yo pienso lo mismo Canuto. Snape siempre busca la cualquier oportunidad para hacerte sentir mal – añadió Lupin, apoyando a la metamorfomaga.

- Créanme que lo sé, pero no me gusta que me recuerde que no puedo ayudar en nada. Odio estar aquí encerrado sin poder ayudar a la orden, más que brindando mi casa para ser el cuartel general, es un honor, pero no es lo suficiente para mí. – añadió Sirius con un dejo melancólico en su voz. – Me siento inútil, aquí sin hacer nada, sin poder ayudar como yo quisiera -.

- No tienes porque afligirte por eso Sirius. Dumbledore no te permite ayudar por tu seguridad, no quiere que regreses a Azkaban, a ese lugar donde nunca debiste estar porque eres inocente, siempre lo has sido - le consoló Tonks. – Gracias Tonks, subiré a darle de comer a Buckbeack. – añadió Sirius algo alicaído para terminar la conversación, se levanto de su silla y salió, dejando solos a Remus y a Tonks.


	26. El autobús noctámbulo

**Capitulo 26. El autobús noctámbulo**

- Vaya, Sirius no se veía nada bien. Me preocupa – comento Tonks un aire de tristeza en su voz. – Generalmente, se muestra animado y alegre, hace muchas bromas, pero hoy se ve muy triste -.

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo, aun está un poco triste por el percance que tuvo con Snape. Y bueno, aparte de eso, hoy regresa Harry a Hogwarts, eso le deprime un poco, el quisiera protegerle. Pero estará bien, deja que se le pase - sugirió Remus.

- Se que tienes razón, esperemos que se le pase pronto - añadió Tonks. Lupin le brindo una de esas sonrisas suyas, la que hizo que a la joven se le olvidara todo, incluyendo el lugar en donde se encontraba. Sus miradas se encontraron y todo desapareció, incluso el suelo, la mesa y las sillas, solo estaba ellos dos.

Lupin se sentía incluso más cerca de Tonks, no había barreras que los separaran ni nadie observándolos, solo un lugar para ellos dos. Llevaban ya tiempo siendo amigos, buenos amigos. Ahora estando solos por un momento, Lupin sabía que le gustaría estar así siempre, pero no podía permitirlo, le amaba tanto que no quería lastimarla nunca, el era muy peligroso para ella, lo sabía bien. Quería hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero era imposible, el no debía. Decidió no decir nada, y solo tratar de alargar ese momento.

Tonks sentía flotar, Lupin tenía el don de hacer que olvidara todo, que el tiempo se detuviera, parecía que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada vez más, la confianza había aumentando entre ellos, sentir que la apoyaba que podía contar con él, la hacía sentir bien. Tonks no pudo resistir, le abrazo, abrazo a Lupin. Él correspondió su abrazo.

Después de un rato, el cual al licántropo y la metamorfomaga les pareció una eternidad, se separaron. - Tonks – dijo Lupin. - ¿Si? – contesto ella. – Yo estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos… ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?, claro como amigos – le pregunto Remus.

- Seguro – acepto la joven, la última frase no le gusto en lo más mínimo como amigos , pero para ella era un buen comienzo. – Perfecto, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo. No quiero que interfiera con tus guardias, ni con las mías, y menos con tu trabajo en el ministerio – añadió Lupin con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, movió su brazo dejando al descubierto el reloj en forma de luna (regalo de Tonks, que portaba en la muñeca izquierda). – Veo que te has puesto el reloj - comento Tonks al notar que el licántropo lucia su regalo de navidad. La joven tomo la mano izquierda de Lupin, mientras contemplaba el reloj.

El contacto de la mano de Tonks con la de Remus provoco que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. – Se te ve muy bonito – dijo Nymphadora felizmente. – Sabía que a nadie se le vería tan bien como a ti -. Remus sonrió – Gracias por el reloj, en serio que me gusto – confeso Remus - ¿Sabes? En el tiempo que llevo de conocerte me he dado cuenta de que eres muy linda conmigo, pero siempre he tenido un poco de curiosidad, ¿acaso no te da miedo mi condición, mi pequeño problema peludo? – le cuestiono Lupin.

Tonks soltó la mano de Lupin. – Claro que no me da miedo, hay mas en una persona en el interior que en el exterior o en lo que se llegue a convertir solo una vez al mes, ¿No crees? – dijo Tonks. – Remus, eres una gran persona, una de las mejores que he conocido. Ser licántropo no te hace ser malo, ni peligroso - .

- Claro que soy peligroso, puedo dañar a quien se encuentre cerca de mí en mis transformaciones. Solo reconozco a mis iguales, soy un peligro andando – agrego Remus tristemente. Tonks le miro a los ojos, no quería verle triste. – No te pongas triste tú también, ya tenemos suficiente con Sirius, no eres peligroso y nunca lo serás… – comento Tonks. - ¿Por qué crees Dumbledore encomendó a Snape impartirle clases de oclumancia a Harry y no impartirlas el mismo? – pregunto la joven bajando el tono de su voz.

Se escucharon pasos provenientes del pasillo que conducía hacia la cocina. De repente a puerta de la cocina se abrió, y por ella entraron Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Remus y Tonks quienes conversaban en voz baja, dejaron de hacerlo, giraron la cabeza sobresaltados a ver de quien se trataba. - ¿Que hay chicos? – saludo Tonks, Lupin se limito a brindarles una pequeña y sutil sonrisa. La cocina se lleno rápidamente con los integrantes de la familia Weasley y Sirius. Todos desayunaron rápida y animadamente los panqueques que Molly les había preparado.

Tonks se levanto y subió a una de las habitaciones a disfrazarse. Para esta ocasión se disfrazo de mujer alta y canosa, envuelta en ropa de tweed. A su regreso todos se encontraban listos, con chaquetas y bufandas para protegerse del frio de aquella mañana de enero.

- Bueno ya estamos todos listos - anuncio Lupin cuando vio descender a Tonks por las escaleras. Aunque la joven se veía diferente, el licántropo sabía que ella era la misma que le había enamorado. - ¿Lista? – le pregunto cuando llego junto a él. Tonks asintió moneando la cabeza. Lupin abrió la puerta. Después de verificar que nadie los viera, bajó las escalerillas del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Tonks iría al final, detrás de Harry. La joven dejo que el niño que sobrevivió se despidiera de su padrino antes de apremiarlo para que comenzará a bajar los escalones.

- Vamos, cuanto antes subamos al autobús, mejor - dijo Tonks lanzando una mirada nerviosa alrededor de la plaza. Lupin levanto el brazo derecho.

Se escucho un ¡PUM! y un autobús de tres pisos, de color morado intenso, apareció de la nada frente a ellos. Stan Shunpike, el cobrador saltó a la acera y dijo – Bienvenidos al… -.

- Si, si, ya lo sabemos, gracias – lo atajó Tonks – Arriba, arriba… - prosiguió empujando a Harry hacia los escalones. Tonks noto como el cobrador miraba a Harry con los ojos desorbitados. – ¡Pero si es Harry…! – comenzó a decir Stan.

- Si gritas su nombre te hecho una maldición amnésica – amenazo Tonks en voz baja, y empujo a Ginny y a Hermione hacia la puerta del autobús. Tonks subió seguida de Remus. La joven alcanzo al cobrador y le dio una propina para ser llevados a Hogwarts, antes de dejar en su destino a los demás pasajeros.

- Veo que tendremos que separarnos - dijo Tonks, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de sillas vacías. – Fred, George y Ginny, siéntense en esas sillas del fondo… Remus ira con ustedes -.

Tonks, seguida de Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron al último piso, donde había dos sillas vacías en la parte delantera del autobús y dos en el fondo. Ron y Harry, tomaron asiento al fondo del autobús, Hermione y Tonks en la parte de adelante. El autobús tuvo que hacer una escala antes de Hogwarts, por que una bruja, pasajero de autobús se sentía mal.

Minutos más tarde, pasaban frente a Hogsmeade, que estaba nevado. Se detuvieron frente a las verjas de Hogwarts. Lupin y Tonks ayudaron a los chicos a bajar sus pertenencias del autobús, después bajaron para despedirse de ellos.

- En cuanto entren a los jardines estarán a salvo – dijo Tonks escudriñando la desierta carretera – Que tengan un buen trimestre, ¿de acuerdo? -.

- Cuídense mucho - les recomendó Lupin y les estrechó la mano a todos, dejando a Harry para el final.

Tonks abrazo a todos, uno por uno, la joven notó que Lupin estaba hablado con Harry, pensó que tal vez Sirius le había encargado decirle algo. Los seis chicos, tomaron sus baúles con gran esfuerzo, y subieron por el resbaladizo camino hacia el castillo. Remus y Tonks esperaron a que Harry, Hermione y los Weasley más jóvenes atravesaran las verjas del colegio. Remus tomo la mano de Tonks antes de desaparecer.

Segundos después aparecieron en Grimmauld Place. Esperaron frente a los números 10 y 11 a que el número 12 apareciera por completo, Lupin guio a Tonks hacia la entrada, su mano se encontraba aferrada a la de la metamorfomaga, quien aun portaba su disfraz, no podía arriesgarse a cambiar su atuendo en plena calle.

Al llegar a la puerta, Remus saco su varita mágica y apunto a la cerradura de la puerta murmurando los contra hechizos que abrían los múltiples cerrojos y cerraduras. La puerta se abrió. Tonks miro a Remus, quién le sonrió indicándole que ella pasara primero. Nymphadora, con un movimiento rápido, entrelazó sus dedos con los del licántropo y lo arrastró al interior de la mansión. El contacto de su mano con la de Remus, le hacía sentir feliz.

Ya adentro Tonks sintió la necesidad de quitarse de encima ese disfraz tan horrible. Soltó la mano de Lupin, se concentró y mientras Remus volvía a cerrar los múltiples cerrojos y cerraduras de la puerta, el disfraz de Tonks se había evaporado, ahora volvía adoptar la apariencia física de la joven alegre que tenía tan enamorado a Lupin.

- ¡Lumos! - murmuro Remus. La punta de su varita se ilumino, permitiéndole ver a quien le acompañaba, Tonks lucia su cabello como nunca, lo llevaba largo, ondulado color cocholate, con delgados mechones color rosa chicle. – Te ves muy linda – comento el licántropo. – Gracias Remus, pero me veo horrible… este atuendo me hace sentir. Ridícula. – comento Tonks observándose con ojo crítico. - Subiré a cambiarme – añadió la joven antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¡Lunático! – exclamo Sirius al verlo entrar en la cocina. - ¿Cómo les fue con los chicos? ¿Dónde está Tonks? – Black observo a Lupin con ojo crítico, su amigo portaba una sonrisilla y tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos. - ¿Por qué tan feliz? Ehhh. Creo que vas muy bien con Tonks… - se burlo Black.

- Ya te contaré Canuto. Todo en su momento - añadió Lupin, le contaría a su amigo, si, pero aun no, Tonks podía bajar y escucharlos. Remus se sentía ilusionado con todo lo que había pasado con la metamorfomaga, pero no quería empezar a crearle ilusiones de algo que jamás podría ser.

La tarde se torno muy amena, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks charlaron animadamente. Sirius se veía un poco más relajado al saber que Harry había llegado bien al colegio, aunque tenía una vaga preocupación por la breve desaparición de Kreacher durante las vacaciones navideñas, según expresó a su amigo y su sobrina (sobre todo a su sobrina, por que Remus ya sabia sobre las sospechas de Sirius), creía que el elfo domestico traía algo entre manos.


End file.
